What You Cant Have
by Cante
Summary: A/U: She is the first to deny him and everyone know's you always want what you cant have. everything is different Starting from the first time they met. No Bill, Strong and independant Sookie. perverted Eric!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, I know I have another story open right now but this idea came to me and I couldn't not write it. My other story hell hath no fury is on the back burner for now as my muse is not allowing any ideas to come forward for it. I don't want to force it and fuck it up so I am doing this for right now while I outline Vulmpirie the sequel to my other story a sky fae Viking vampire

Chapter 1:

EPOV:

Here I stand Eric Northman in all my god like glory, being told no thank you after offering my sexual prowess to a Beautiful blonde. In the thousand years I have been on this earth there has never been a woman I wanted I didn't get, hell, I get the ones I don't want! Yet here she stands denying me not once but twice in one night…

Earlier…

After sinking my fangs and cock into the flesh of yet another eager to please fangbanger ( they may be eager but pleasing they are not) Is it to much for me to hope that since I give mind blowing orgasms I should get at least one in return? Nights like this make me long for the hunt, when fear and adrenalin made my preys blood taste better. Now the taste of foundation, drugs and perfume taint my blood supply. I set the girl onto her feet not even bothering to try and steady her as she sways to the door thanking me the whole way. Wish I could say the same loose lips I think to myself as she walks out the door. I take a shower in the bathroom in my office to wash the stench of my latest meal off me. As I dress I feel a surge of lust from my child so strong it makes my dick harden once again. Time to go see what I might be taking from my child tonight.

As soon as I arrive in the main area of the bar I can smell her. ( I know it is a female because my child doesn't do dick.) every fang in the bar has run out, oh yes, I will have that. No matter what she looks like, that smell will make up for it. I sit on my throne and scan the crowd looking for the source of the scent. When my eyes land on her I visibly gulp. Standing at the bar between and obviously gay black man and a brunette, is a blonde bomb shell. Tanned muscular legs in red fuck me pumps, yes I can imagine them wrapped around my waist as I plunge into her. They lead up to a wonderfully curvy figure I have ever seen, encased in a dark red cocktail dress. Her sun kissed skin is just begging to be bitten and devoured. Her hair cascades in loose curls around a unbitten neck. I make eye contact quickly with every vampire in attendance to let them know I will be the first to touch this creature before me. I call my child to me and say one word.

"Details." she pouts but gives me the information I requested.

"Susanna Stackhouse, Twenty-five, ID gave an address in California, but she just moved back. Apparently she was going to school out there." I raise an eyebrow questioning how she got all that information in such little time.

"Her friends are very vocal in their pride of her, they were going on and on about how she was the first one out of their little group to go to college and graduate. She just finished her maters in Herbology, with a minor in Biology." she smirks at me and I grin. I will turn that minor into a masters by the time I am done with her. I see another vampire looking at the group, he catches the eye of the brunette and glamour's her. But when she goes to take a step towards him I am shocked when Susanna grabs the brunettes arm and the glazed look fades from her eyes. Susanna shakes her head at her friend and the girl glares at the vampire. My child looks as shocked as I feel and says.

"Another addition to the zoo." I nod in agreement. There is something definitely otherworldly about this girl and I intend to find out what. I make eye contact with long shadow our bartender and nod to Susanna to let him know her drinks are on the house. He nods back and tells her, her drinks are paid for when she goes to get money from her purse. I hear her voice for the first time and it sounds like a song bird from my Nordic homelands as she asks who was buying. He nods in my direction. As she turns I get my first look at the goddess before me. Pouting glossed lips with big blue doe eyes. Magnificent. If I wasn't sure before I am now. She will be withering under me until dawn. Instead of the flirtatious looks I usually get from the masses she rolls her eyes and turns back to long shadow and says.

"No thank you, I will pay." aggravation seeps into me. Who is she to deny me? She slips a twenty on the bar and her man friend looks at her and she shakes her head and says.

"Nothing in this life is free and I know where it's been." she cuts her eyes to the fang banger I had in my office earlier. I am so caught up in her denial of me that I don't think about how she knew which one I had taken. Her friend laughs and they move to a corner booth. I continue to stare at her, willing her to look up at me so I can catch her eyes. Finally she looks at me and I use every bit of my persuasion I can to get her to come to me. Instead of it having any affect at hall she narrows her eyes at me and her nostrils flare. She shakes her head and starts a conversation with her friends. Impervious to glamour, never have I seen it. But here she sits in a booth at my bar. I have never failed in that before. One hour, one hour of listening to her laugh and joke with her friends, one hour and my aggravation is coming to a head. Then as a new song begins to play the brunette with her Squeals and pulls everyone to the dance floor. Susanna is in the middle as they grind, bump and sway to the beat. If I could I would be drooling right now as she runs her hands through her hair on their way up above her head. Before I know what I am doing I am standing by her male friend and he looks at me and moves out of the way shaking his head the whole time. I place my hands on her hips and move her closer to me and grind my painfully hard cock against her ass. She doesn't flinch when I touch her or act surprised by the change in dance partners.

She moves her hands to cover mine and continues to dance as if nothing has happened and I can not help but lean in and nuzzle her neck. Her scent is enough to drive a younger vampire crazy as it stands I cant help the growl that escapes my chest. I move my face to her ear and whisper.

"I want you." just as the music stops. She steps away from me and turns to face me, looks deep into my eyes and once again she says.

"No thank you." she says and looks to her male friend.

"It's time to go." while he goes to collect their things she turns to follow. I grab her arm lightly as to not bruise her luscious flesh and ask the million dollar question.

"Why not?" he comes with her purse and I allow her to shrug off my hand. She looks at me again.

"Long version or short?" I have patients in most situations but tonight I just want the fastest answer possible so I tell her.

"Short." she begins to walk to the door once she gets there she stops and looks at the crowd and over her shoulder she answers me.

"Because unlike your fang bangers, I have self respect." She didn't say it with malice or righteousness, she simply stated it as fact. Then I watch her ass as she sashay's out of the bar. Never have I been left standing wanting more on purpose, and that's what does it. I think to myself as I head to my office, She will be Mine!

A/N: Ok so what do you think? good first meeting? again i am sorry about Hell hath no fury. i just cant seem to get into it. but this one is invading my mind like i have been glamoured! ty for reading and please if you can review. :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ty for your reviews! I love them all! This story will be from EPOV throughout, unless my muse says otherwise.

Previously:

"Because unlike your fang bangers, I have self respect." She didn't say it with malice or righteousness, she simply stated it as fact. Then I watch her ass as she sashay's out of the bar. Never have I been left standing wanting more on purpose, and that's what does it. I think to myself as I head to my office, She will be Mine!

Chapter 2:

EPOV:

I am not even in my office for two minutes before Pam comes in holding the cordless phone from behind the bar.

"Master, you have a phone call." she smirks at me and I take the phone from her without a clue as to who would be on the other end.

"Northman." to my surprise it is the sound of the my little song birds voice I hear at the other end.

"By now you have twenty minutes to get out of your bar before the cops raid it." ok not what I was expecting at fucking all. A menacing growl erupts from my throat. Calm down Northman. You know she's not a cop, so she couldn't have done this.

"How do you know this?" She laughs a little bit and sighs.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. The cop saw a vampire in the men's rest room feeding, he called for back up." the other line of the phone goes dead. Pam laughs.

"You think she knows you could tell it was her?" I shake my head no but rethink my answer.

"I wouldn't think so normally, but she is far from normal. Go check the bathroom then leave. If it's Taryn again, make sure she knows she has been expelled from the area. Tell long shadow to deal with the cops. I will see you tomorrow." in a second I am outside scenting the parking lot for her. Once I find her scent I zip in the direction she is heading. I will have answers to my questions and it will be tonight! I see a car going down the road and I can smell her scent coming off of it. I take to the air and land several hundred feet in front of it.

Her eyes go wide as her car screeches to a halt with my hand on the hood. Her knuckles are white as she clenches the steering wheel. She gets out of the car slamming the door telling her friends to stay put and nodding to the brunette in the front after a minute, so slightly you would have had to be a vampire to notice it. She stomps to the front tire not coming any closer and crosses her arms over her chest pushing her breasts up in an alluring manner.

"What the hell do you think your doing? Are you out of your freaking mind?" she shouts at me. Slowly as to not startle her I make my way to her only to hear her say.

"Now Amelia!" the brunette starts to chant and I find I can not get any closer to her. What the fuck!

"What is she doing to me?" I ask and go to move back, I find that isn't a problem but when I try to move forward I am hit by a wall not allowing me to advance on her.

"She's not doing anything to you Mr. Northman, they are only keeping you away from us. What do you want?" Two fucking witches and a mobile ward! Unfuckingbelievable! Think, Viking think.

"I wanted to thank you for the tip about the police." she snorts and rolls her eyes. She really needs to stop doing that, before I take her over my knee. Just the mental image makes me groan.

"A phone call, a note, is a thank you. Nearly running me off the road is a threat. I have to warn you Mr. Northman , I don't take threats well at all." she snarls at me. How fucking cute, an angry kitten could do a better job at intimidation. Just then a howl cuts through the night air, wolf. Fuck!

"Come with me Miss Stackhouse, before you have more on your plate then you can deal with." her laughter fills the night and she shakes her head.

"It's you who should go Mr. Northman. I have no need to fear a wolfs howl here, can you say the same?" the first thought that comes to my mind is 'she knows about Were's' but seeing as she knows witches it's not a stretch for her to know wolves. Two come out of the shadows and flank the sides of the ward as close to her car as they can get. I wonder how they came to her aid so fast? But I have no need to fear wolves, in fact I know the black one next to her.

"Alcide." I nod to the wolf and he grunts his greeting then trots back to the woods leaving the other where it is. A minute later he comes back dressed and goes to stand by her side again.

"Eric, wanna tell me what's going on?" I laugh at him.

"Since when do I answer to wolves? This has nothing to do with your kind, I suggest you leave Miss Stackhouse and I to talk." he shakes his head.

"I'm afraid I cant do that Eric. She's a friend of the pack. I cant leave her in a hostile situation." How the hell does she have that status? One more obstacle to over come, but not a difficult one, I just have to assure the her the situation doesn't require mutts.

"I'm alone and haven't made any threats. She alerted me by phone earlier to a police presence in my bar, I want to know how." he looked at her and she huffed.

"I'm a freaking telepath! There, will you move out of the way so I can get home?" I tensed and if the ward was not in place I would have drained her dry. The wolf noticed my posture and spoke quickly.

"She cant read vamps Eric! We made sure when we were younger. There's no way we could have kept her safe if she could." just to be sure I think of every torture method I have perfected over the years. Nothing, no reaction at all. I relax.

"Now that you know will you move the hell out of the way so I can go home?" I shook my head, no way was I letting her out of my sight right now.

"We still have things to discuss." She huffs and goes to get into her car.

"Well I sure as hell am not talking in the middle of the freaking road. I'm going home. If you want to talk, and I mean talk, none of this posturing bullshit you can follow. But the wards going to stay up, cause I don't trust you as far as I can throw you." she climbs into the car, starts the engine and raises a brow at me, I nod and step out of the way. I follow her to a old farm house in the middle of nowhere. When she pulls up to the house I try to follow. But once again I am stopped in my tracks by another ward. So I wait to be invited in. she gets out of the car, turns to me and smirks. Then turns to walk into her house. I have been played, while that usually would infuriate me I actually laugh at it now. This twenty five year old woman played me and I didn't see it coming. As I laugh she turns and smiles at me.

"You're a good sport Mr. Northman, for that I will meet with you tomorrow night." I quirk a brow.

"It's a date, wear something you can dance in. I'll pick you up at eight Miss Stackhouse." before she can argue I take to the sky. Tomorrow I have a date with a feisty telepath and by the end of the night I will taste my little song bird.

A/N: So, Eric got duped! And I know someone will ask how she got the number to the bar but that's what information is for! 411! Lmao. Tell me what you think! Should he get to taste her? There wont be any screwing this early but should he at least get a taste? Lmao Lot's of reader love to you all!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow! Ty for all the reviews! The response to this story has me on a review high! Hope you all like this chapter as for the questions about why Susanna? Well it's her birth name and Sookie is a nickname. He doesn't know her well enough to call her Sookie yet. But we will get there I promise!

Previously:

"It's a date, wear something you can dance in. I'll pick you up at eight Miss Stackhouse." before she can argue I take to the sky. Tomorrow I have a date with a feisty telepath and by the end of the night I will taste my little song bird.

Chapter 3:

EPOV:

Before I went to rest at dawn, I tried to think of the perfect date for my little bird, the problem is I have never been on a real human date in all my thousand years. Of course I have taken my share of feed and fucks to vampire occasions, but I doubt a mass orgy will fly with my bird. So needless to say Google has been my best friend for the planning of this date, If my child could see me now she would have decades worth material to torment me with. Every search I conducted states romance is the key to a perfect first date. Now keeping that in mind along with my little birds telepathy I have come up with the perfect date. Now all I need to do is call my child and avoid any sarcastic comments, yea I don't see that happening. I take out my cell and hit her speed dial.

"Master." My child answers respectfully.

"I will not be joining you tonight, make the needed arrangements for my absence." Silence greets me and I know I am in for it when she opens her mouth again and she reverts to using my name instead of my title.

"Oh Eric, are you going to see a feisty blonde by any chance? Tell me after you have taken her do you plan to share? I have never tasted anything as good as she smells, we could call it a birthday present! Oh the plans I have for her!" a low growl escapes my throat before I have the chance to stop it and I snap at my child perhaps to strongly.

"She is Mine! No one will touch or taste her but me!" I feel her shock as I am sure she feels mine.

"What is she master? Surely you would not behave this way over any old blood bag." her tone is one of submission and I am once again proud to have such a loyal and intelligent child.

"Go somewhere you are free to talk." Code get away from anyone who could listen in.

"I am free Master." ok now how much do I tell her and do I tell her of my date or do I make this sound like more of an information gathering evening?

"She is a telepath. She cannot read our minds but I have little information on the minds she can read. We are having a chat tonight so I can get more details." not a lie but hopefully skirting the truth just enough where she doesn't ask questions, yea I would never have such luck.

"So are you having a meeting or are you going on a date with her? Because if it is a date I could help you. We both know you are clueless about emotions and I am a woman. So is this conference room or little black dress? Dear Abby says on a first date you should take it slow, you should prepare yourself for no sex and you have to be respectful of her human sensibilities. This means no donors for you and since she is a telepath this means no coming to the bar because hearing of you previous exploits would not bode well for your budding relationship." Good gods! I never should have said anything to her.

"I do not do relationships Pam, this is a fact finding mission and also to secure her services, I wish to speak of this no more!" she sighs into the phone.

"You know master you can lie to yourself all you want but…" I hang up the phone as I have no interest in hashing this out with her. Once I make a few phone calls to make sure everything is set up I climb in my black corvette and head to her home. This last hour feels like forever, this distance is not going to work for me when she is mine. I pull up to her house and notice no wards have stopped me from entering. Before I can even knock on the door it opens and I am standing in front of the brunette Amelia from last night.

"Is Susanna ready?" I ask because I have no need to stand here longer then necessary. She gets a confused look on her face before she laughs and yells.

"Oh Susanna, tall blonde and dead is here for you." I here a little growl from upstairs and my bird yells.

"Amelia! If you call me Susanna one more time I will call Octavia and tell her about Bob!" the witches face pales and she gets serious really fast.

"You don't have to go to such extremes Sookie…" she doesn't get to finish because we are joined by an older lady, who smacks her on her ass and chides.

"That will be enough of the name callin' and shouting little girl, where are your manners?" She looks at me and extends her hand in greeting.

"Adele Stackhouse, you must be Mr. Northman, please come in and have a seat. Sookie should be right down." we walk into the living room and though the house looks like a old farm house from the outside, the inside is completely modern. Flat screen TV on the wall and nice furniture. She sees me looking and can no doubt see me admiring the room.

"Sookie insisted on all this new stuff. I was quite happy with how it used to look but she is a stubborn mule. She says I deserve comforts and she'll be damned if I don't get them." we take our seats and As she speaks you can feel the pride radiate from her. So I use this topic to my advantage as I know of some of her successes.

"Yes, last night they came to my bar to celebrate her graduating." her smile got wider if it is at all possible.

"Yes well, those were only her most recent accomplishments. She already had a masters in psychology and minor in sociology. I swear some days I wonder where she gets it, her daddy didn't have a lick of sense and her brother isn't far behind. But Sookie's always been smart ever since she was a little girl." she was able to pull one over on me I think to my self.

"Yes, I can see that. She was able to pull the wool over my eyes last night and I don't get duped very often." her face turns a little serious but still polite.

"Yes, I heard about last night. I trust that will not happen again. I can forgive it this one time, as you had yet to meet me and didn't understand how I feel about my girl. But now that you have met me I can assume those shenanigans will cease?" oh lovely, another angry kitten. I can see where she gets her feistiness. I could kill her in a second and yet she scolds me like a child. I cant help but smile.

"I understand, and while it wasn't my intention to cause harm I can see how it may have looked. Rest assured she is in no danger from me." she looks at me intently as if searching for something and under her breath I can barely hear her whisper.

"There's more than one kind of danger though." just as I am about to ask what she means the sound of high heels get my attention and I stand and look to the entrance of the room to find I am dumbstruck. Standing before me is my bird wearing a light blue dress with a slit up the left side almost up to her thigh. It is sleeve less and shoulder less with spaghetti strap neck. Her hair is pulled up loosely with a few strands hanging over her bitable neck. I was speechless, she took my silence as a bad thing brows furrowing.

"You told me to wear something I could dance in, I can change if this is too much." the only thing I can make come out of my mouth is one word.

"Beautiful." the blush that spread across her face was utter torture, from fangs to dick my body reacted. How the hell am I going to get through the night without mauling her? She stepped into the room an went directly to the old woman and gave her a hug and kiss on the forehead. The little old woman wrapped her arms around her and whispered.

"Remember what I told you little girl, be smart and try to have a good time." 'Sookie' Laughed at her and told her.

"I'll do my best gran, I'll be staying in the Shreveport apartment tonight so don't forget, the bathroom guys will be here early tomorrow morning." she turned to the witch.

"Don't forget the meeting with the realtors at two. Make sure Lala is there, I don't care if you have to roll him out of bed and pour coffee down his throat. We cant miss this appointment." the Witch nodded

"Are you ready to go Mr. Northman?" I nod And 'Sookie' takes my arm and leads me out of the living room and to the foyer to a little table with folders. She picks one up and her purse and we leave. I help her into the car just as an excuse to touch her. I climbed in and we were off to put romance to the test. Since it's a forty minute ride to my boat I start asking my questions as to keep conversation going.

"So how do you know the wolves?" she laughs a little before she says.

"Long version or short version?"

"Since I am quite aware of what your short answers involve I would like the long version please." she sighs but tells her tale.

"Well, when I was thirteen, Some drunks decided to go hunting over on our property. I heard their thoughts and didn't think anything of it, that was until I heard the mind they were hunting and it was scared. I had never been able to read animals before so it freaked me out. I thought I was never going to get any peace at all now that I could. I focused on my cat Tina's mind but didn't get anything, and the wolfs thoughts were actual words. So instead of calling for my brother and gran like I should have I ran out of the house and through the woods as fast as I could. My gran still calls me a horses ass for it too this day. Well I was running and came face to snout with a wolf. He tried growling and posturing' but I could hear how scared he was and I looked him right in his eyes and told him if he wanted to save his Hyde then he was going to have to follow me. I was foolish enough not to check the area around us before we took off again and I caught the last thought of a hunter before a shot rang out. I pushed the wolf down and got some buckshot in my leg for the deed. The hunters heard my screams and ran for it, but they weren't the only ones that heard me. Flood and a couple others and my gran and brother too. Flood was in a pair of sweats and the other wolves surrounded us. It took me a minute to realize I was laying on a naked Alcide. The wolves were ready to attack me until Alcide told them what happened. My gran wont tell me why she wasn't surprised about the wolves and still hasn't to this day. But they got me up and took me to Ludwig. While I was in her hospital I noticed there were all kinds of different minds around me and when Flood came to check on me and ask questions, I told him I wasn't answering his until he answered mine. He told me about different Supes and explained a little about them, so I told him about me and how I was able to save Alcide. He told me of my new friend of the pack status, how because I saved one of their young they owed me. I tried to tell him it was what anyone would do in my position but he wouldn't hear anything I had to say on the matter. Since then I've gone to pack meetings acting as their shaman when I turned eighteen. They paid me well for my work and introduced me to Mr. C. the rest is history, I got contracts drawn up and I have been working for the packs and going to school. Now that I've answered two of your questions the asked and unasked. I think it's my turn don't you?" I turned my head to look at her and she had a smirk on her face. I asked how she knew the wolves but not why or if she was working for them. I nodded and she asked.

"How old are you? And what did I do to stand out?" I laughed and decided to answer her, but my way and have a little fun with her.

"I am over a thousand years old, and isn't it cliché for a woman to ask a man how they first noticed them? And here I thought you were different. I must say I am disappointed." she laughed a full on twinkling laugh. And her answered stunned me again.

"If I were just another woman and you were just another man then I would say yes it is, but seeing how I'm a telepath and you're a vampire then no it's not. Perhaps old age has gotten to you so I will be more specific. I wasn't asking when you first noticed there was a woman in the room you hadn't had, I was asking when you noticed I was supernaturally inclined so I would know not to make the same mistake again. You owe me another question by the way Do try and keep up, if it goes on like this I might be the only one walking away from tonight with any useful information." if anyone else had spoken to me like that I would have ripped them limb from limb. But with her the standard aggravation didn't come, in fact I was more amused with her than I have been with anyone or thing since Pam, not only that but she was baiting me into asking another question. So I raised my eyebrow and gave her my best panty dropping smirk, what I should have paid attention to was the mischievous look in her eyes as I took the bait.

"For the last fifteen minutes we've only been talking about you, You know my age but I have yet to tell you anything else." Her grin grew wider as she started in.

"But Mr. Northman, I started learning about you last night. Everything you do tells me something about you, from the way you sat on your "Throne" to your Choice in meals, the way you stopped us on the road to the way you left last night. Your behavior has told me many a things about you Mr. Northman. And that's another question you owe me." Even though her words could be considered confrontational, just as her voice had been last night it was tonight. No judgment just fact. Only this time instead of rolling her eyes at me her smile was wide, like she had just won something. I didn't understand until I realized I hadn't said anything to correct her statement. I should have known right then I was screwed.

Thirty minutes of silence was nerve wracking. I could have asked her to explain exactly what she thought she knew about me but that would be giving her another question, and I knew she did it on purpose which made the silence all the more heavy. When we pulled up to the marina her eyes got wide as I helped her out of the car, they continued to grow when I helped her onto my boat. She looked a round and I could of swore I saw and smelt tears but she walked away from me to the rail of the boat to look over the water before I could see her face. 'Freaking' out is something I don't do, that and worry about someone other than myself and Pam, so when I went right to her and put my arms on the railing on either side of her in an effort to comfort her even though I had no idea what could possibly be wrong, I was stunned and couldn't get the words out of my throat to ask. She sniffled a little bit and rested her back against my chest.

"It's really beautiful, thank you." be it human, vampire or telepath, some women are a fucking mystery, none that I care enough to explore till now. I found my voice then and asked another question with Viking finesse.

"Even though I know this adds another question to your ever growing pile, Why the tears?" she stiffened a little and ducked under my arm. Without facing me she walked over to the table and called over her shoulder.

"I might tell you if dinner is any good." I laughed a little and shook my head, almost like a newborn vampire, quick to emotion but not quick to explain them. I let it go and went and pulled out her chair for her to sit in then took my own. My chief came out to deliver her meal and my glass of blood. For a little while she asked some questions, just the basics. Pam, my position, fact or myth and some other mundane things. Nothing overtly personal though. When her plate was taken and my glass she reached under her purse and got the folder she had been carrying around from the house. She laid it on the table in front of her and opened it. I smelled the daemon and I knew what it was before she moved one in front of me. I was looking at a contract for her services, her telepathic services only. It stated she would come to aid me if needed and what her compensation would be, but it also had a confidentiality clause. This is not the way I wanted this night to go. I did this under the pretense of business but the truth was I wanted her, not just one thing, everything. I continued to stare at the piece of paper I began to hate more than sunrise she cleared her throat.

"If the fees are not ok then there is room for negotiation. The only part I am 100 % firm on is the confidentiality clause…" rather than explain these damn emotions she stirred up in me I take a pen out of my jacket pocket and sign the damn thing and shoved it forcibly back to her. All my planning tonight had been for nothing, well I couldn't say that. Confusion was on her face when I looked up, but then she seemed to change from confusion to understanding in a moment. A sad smile formed on her face, before she changed the subject that hadn't even been vocalized.

"I do believe you said there would be dancing?" I got up and took her hand and even as I pulled her close to me and the attendant started the music her smile was still sad. Just for an excuse to hold her closer to me I brought her off the ground with my arms around her waist I leaned in and whispered

"Hold on tight and trust me." I lift her up and stand her on my feet. I hover over the water and begin to dance with her with stars shining from above and their reflections from below. She looks up at me and I can see the unshed tears in her eyes. I have no idea how she is feeling and or why the hell this has inspired tears but rather than question her emotional state I just keep her close and danced faster. When I spun the both of us around I heard her giggle, thankful we have moved from the tears I laugh a little and throw her up in the air so high she leaves my body and I can hear her scream. I catch her just before she hit's the water, she is laughing hysterically. While she is distracted I move in and capture her lips with my own and finally get a taste of her, So fucking good. She tastes like spun sugar and sunlight. My fangs extend and nix her lips. Without thinking I latch on and a hungry growl erupts from my chest. Fucking Nirvana, that's what I feel as her blood coats my throat. She pulls back fast, so fast she almost rips her lip off. Whatever she sees as she looks at me causes the stench of fear to fill the air. Normally I would be rolling in the luscious smell of fear coming from my victims, but she is not a victim, I have to remind myself several times she was not my prey. Trying to regain control I bring us back to the boat and release her. She automatically goes and grabs her purse. Her fear is decreasing but her heart is hammering in her chest.

"Mr. Northman, I… I think it's time for me to go. Will you take me or should I cal…" I cut her off there is no way in hell I am allowing another to take her home. After our conversation and how she stands up to me, intrigues me and now with her taste… no, there's no way anyone else will ever touch her again. She is mine. I don't want to let her go but I know that I need to. She wants me. No mater what made her sad when she looked at me or what made her tears fall, that kiss said it all. She was worth the wait to possess her, hell her blood alone would be, but her inner workings fascinate me.

"I'll take you home now if you wish." she shook her head at me and let out a big huff of air.

"It's not what I wish, but I think it's best." we made our way back to the car and I helped her in again and when we pulled up outside a nice apartment building I was dreading her leaving. As I was helping her out I pinned her to the car, I had to know why, even though I could wait for her something kept nagging me at the back of my mind. Why would she cry? What had gone through her mind just then to trigger such a reaction out of her?

"You told me if dinner was any good you would tell me what brought out those tears, Now I know you enjoyed your meal Miss Stackhouse so care to hold up your end of the bargain?" her serious face turned playful.

"Sookie, My name is Sookie. And I'll answer you Mr.…"

"Eric, call me Eric." yes Eric is fine for now but 'oh god' will not be far away.

"Eric, I'll answer but you have to promise not to laugh and you have to let me go before I do." in an instant us turned to were she was pinning me against the car. She stepped back and squared her shoulders playfully and said.

"Remember Eric these are human emotions your dealing with so you may not understand and since I am tired your going to get the short version." I smiled glad she was being playful again.

"I think as old as I am I could comprehend." she looked deep in my eyes all playfulness gone from hers.

"Because you always want what you cant have." she turned to walk into the building and stopped just before she went inside and looked over her shoulder at me.

"Goodnight Eric." then she left me alone to ponder her last statement.

"Sleep well little bird." I whispered before I left. For the next three nights those words would haunt my mind while at rest and work, until my accountant walked in and I got my excuse to call her. Before the night was over I would find out the answer to the question that plagued my mind.

'What couldn't she have?'

A/N: Ok, there is the first date. I know it took a couple days for the update so I made this chapter longer hoping to make up for it! He got a little taste though not much. What do you think she wants? Y'all know I like twists and turns so that's all I am going to say! Please if you can review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ty all for the reviews I love them! Well in this chapter I can tell you there maybe some Eric haters, but please you have to give him a chance, and keep in mind she hasn't had his blood so he cant feel her! Oh am I the only one pissed at Sookie? I mean come on he said he loved her! SOB! Ok I'm done. Lmao.

Previously:

"Sleep well little bird." I whispered before I left. For the next three nights those words would haunt my mind while at rest and work, until my accountant walked in and I got my excuse to call her. Before the night was over I would find out the answer to the question that plagued my mind.

'What couldn't she have?'

Chapter 4:

EPOV:

It took some dumb fuck stealing sixty thousand dollars from me for me to get the nerve to call her. The last two nights little else has been on my mind but her, and nothing has been on my fangs or cock. Don't get me wrong I have tried the gods know I've tried, but the touch isn't the same the smell is putrid. The more I tried the more frustrated I became, I almost killed two of them and after that Pam cut me off from eating at the bar. I don't know why she thought she could command me, she has done it too often lately, I mean I am the master and she is the child, not the other way around. But she said it would be bad for business if the bangers came up missing, so I relented and now here I sit at my desk with a bottle of that nasty ass true blood waiting for my little bird to call me back. I called and her phone went straight to voice mail. I left a message an hour ago and still she has not called me back. Another hour passes and I call her again with the same result, this time my message is a little harsh. I wait another two hours before I call her again, the same thing. Now instead of coming to a rational conclusion, all I could do was think of how she could be spending her time with someone else. Giving someone else her laugh, her sexy smile, my little birds feathers being ruffled by someone else, images of other men touching her floated through my mind on repeat and I couldn't shut it off and I broke. I went into the bar area and pulled the new dancer Yvette down stairs, I chained her up spread eagle so she couldn't touch me, I moved behind her and lossened th chains so she could assume the position. I was just about to enter her when the door to the basement flung open and I heard to sets of foot steps, then I smelled her scent and there was nothing I could do but watch as the cluster fuck that is my unlife came crashing in on itself. I started with my eyes on her feet like a dog that got caught on the rug. I moved my eyes slowly up her frame and what I saw when my eyes met hers was enough to cause an emotion I haven't felt in all my years to take root in my chest, Guilt.

Her eye was blackened, her nose had been broken and her lip was split. Judging from the way she was holding her side I knew her ribs were either broken or cracked. But what I saw In her eyes before the anger set it caused my guilt to grow, she was hurt, I had hurt her. But that hurt only lasted a minute on her face and anger took control.

"How fucking dare you! You call my phone and because I don't get back to you right away you start in on me, telling me how you hoped I was having fun with my wolves? Who the fuck do you think you are? Who I fuck and don't fuck is none of your damn business. And even if it was, I come here after checking out against doctors orders to help you with your fucking emergency and this is what I find? Some fucking emergency! Seeing how it could wait for your fuck it's just going to have to wait on me. I'm going back to the hospital, call me when you want to do business." then she turned and shoved past Pam and stomped up the stairs. Yvette all but forgotten I pull on my pants at vamp speeds and head after her. Fuck! She's just about to open her car door and I slam it shut again. She leans up against the car still holding her side and staring at me defiantly. I'm not about to apologize to her, I don't ever apologize to anyone. Why does this have to be so difficult? While all this is going through my mind I am able to ask.

"What the fuck happened to you?" she rolls her eyes and goes to open the car door again, so I block her attempts. I go to touch her face but she flinches back away from me, with bad ribs in the mix moving suddenly is never a good idea. The color drains from her face and she looks like she's going to pass out, she sways so I grab her upper arms as to not aggravate her injury. Her head comes to rest on my chest and she starts panting, I can feel her tears running down my bare chest as her whole body goes limp. I call out to Pam because I know she is standing by the back door.

"Call Ludwig and tell her I said to get here now!" she's passed out against me so I pick her up and take her to my office and lay her down on the couch. Her breathing is labored and I cant give her my blood because if a fucking rib punctured her lung, the lung would just heal around it. Shit! Ludwig barges into the office and growls.

"So this is the emergency? Fucking vampires, get the hell out of my way." she pushes me out of the way and pulls out scissors and cuts her tee shirt off. The ribs were the least of her pain. Her whole side was bruised along with her arm. I look to Ludwig to answer my questions, since it will be a while before Sookie is able to.

"How did this happen and what are the extent of her injuries?" the little doctor huffs but answers me.

"Pack war, some bitch thought it would be good to take out the female of the pack here to leave space for hers. When Sookie caught on to her schemes the bitch pounced on her. Cracked ribs, bruised tale bone and all the other injuries you see. Nothing internal, but I need to re tape her ribs. Your going to have to hold onto her cause this is going to hurt." without thinking I bite into my wrist and shove it into her mouth. The doctor raises and eyebrow at me.

"Or you could do that, well I'll be going now cause I don't want to be here when that little girl wakes up and finds out you gave her your blood. Tell her I said to take a few days off and that this is coming out of her paycheck." she shakes her head.

"Vampires going to get his ass kicked, wish I could stay around for that. Fucking wolves and their wars!" she chuckles as she walks out of the room. I sit on the floor by her head and watch as the blues and blacks fade to yellows and oranges and then to nothing at all, the whole time running my fingers through her hair. She was in pain and still she came to help me, she could barley stand for fuck's sake and still she came when she could. She takes a deep breath and smiles a small smile and sighs.

"Eric." The way my name fell from her lips did things to me I can not explain, the way her emotions rested on peace when she said it made my hand tremble. Her eyes popped open and she sat up fast. Confusion was at the fore front of her emotions when she first woke. Then she looked at me and I felt her anger but I also felt her hurt, when she looked down and realized her shirt was hanging open and her beautiful breast were bared for me in all their glory, her face flushed and she grabbed the side of her now cut shirt and pulled it closed around her, but that didn't stop her from admiring my bare chest and when she licked her lips I could have jumped her then and there, the amount of lust she felt was fucking incredible! But as she drew her tongue into her mouth tasting my blood that was left on her lips, she shot off the couch and I could feel her panic. She backed towards the door while talking to me trying to make her escape.

"You …you gave me… your blood!" as I stood up I could feel her eyes taking in the sight and I felt her lust soar! HA! MINE! I couldn't help the smirk that crossed my face, knowing she wanted me just as badly as I wanted her.

"You needed to be healed, so I healed you." I shrugged making sure my shoulder muscles clenched. If she wasn't so good at maintaining her facial features she would have been drooling. Even though I did it without thinking, I have no regrets. She craves me, and with out my blood in her I could never have seen just how much. My fangs descended and she was surprised, then she put the pieces together and her mood was embarrassed and angry. If I had been paying attention to the situation rather than her mood I would have seen her put her hands up, I would have seen the light that she threw at me and I wouldn't have been thrown behind my desk into the wall hard enough to leave an indentation of my body. But if I would have seen it then I wouldn't be looking up from my back at her face as she apologized profusely and I wouldn't have felt her deep concern for my well being either.

"Shit Eric, I'm sorry, I… didn't mean… I mean I meant to… but not.." I grabbed her hair and forced her mouth onto mine. Finally, finally one mystery was solved. She wasn't my little bird at all, she was my little fairy. Fuck it's good to be me!

A/N: Ok, so he didn't screw Yvette, but he was close. Cant wait to see Sookie's bad ass fae powers in this weeks episode! Even if she pisses me off. I think… no I know I want bill to die, he just fucks everything up! Eric told her he loved her but just shut down to cold after the convo. Well I would have been sans panties right after he told me that, sigh enough of me please review if you can.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ty for all the reviews, to answer some review questions, yes she was pissed about the blood and that's why the Viking got thrown into a wall, more on that will be explained as well. I hope you like where I take this in this chapter! On with the show. : )

Previously:

"Shit Eric, I'm sorry, I… didn't mean… I mean I meant to… but not.." I grabbed her hair and forced her mouth onto mine. Finally, finally one mystery was solved. She wasn't my little bird at all, she was my little fairy. Fuck it's good to be me!

Chapter 5:

EPOV:

As she pulled away from my lips, I left my hand in her hair. She tried to look angry but I could feel her amusement at the situation. I little woman put a thousand year old Viking on his ass, even I could see the humor in that.

"So I almost throw you through a wall and your response to all that is to kiss me? And I don't have to guess where that mouth of yours has been tonight." I felt her disgust but I also felt her mischievousness, I could play along with this little game. I pulled her hair a little harder and brought her ear to my mouth. I teased her earlobe with a fang and whispered.

"I can give you a private demonstration, why don't you hop on my desk so I can get started?" the arousal I smelled and felt mixed with the drop of blood I got from nicking her lobe with my fang was almost too much. She jerked away from me and I let her go. Her eyes were wide as she stood up from where she had knelt beside me. Time for a distraction.

"So, who in your family decided it was wise to fuck a fairy?" and that did what it was intended to do. I managed to take focus off the exchange that just took place and confuse her all in one sentence.

"What the hell are you talking about? I know vampires heal fast but can y'all get brain damage?" I felt no deceit in her at all, she really didn't know.

"The only being I know that can use that kind of power are the fae." she sits down on the couch in a huff, I get up off the floor and join her. The room sat in silence for so long when she spoke again it startled me.

"Fairies are real, I'm a fucking fairy, well that's just great!" she buried her face in her hands and sat there for a minute before her head snapped up.

"Gran! that's why she didn't freak out about the wolves, she's known this whole time! Oh, her and I a re going to have a talk when I get home." I looked at her.

"Well anyone who has seen that power would have known." she felt a little bit of guilt.

"It just started about a month ago when I was in California, I haven't shown anyone yet. I've been practicing, I can call it to me if I focus, but the power levels and force are becoming tricky. Like just now I only wanted to zap you a little but I was so angry that you got a big dose. I didn't have time to react when the bitch pounced on me or I wouldn't have been messed up as bad as I was." I was curious and I had to ask.

"Why would you keep it a secret? I'm sure you could help defend the pack better if they knew." she snorted

"Yea after having to answer a million questions, and I get that enough with my telepathy. I help people and I try to keep the peace. I don't get mixed up in their fights unless it happens while I am there to get information like tonight. Like I wasn't enough of a freak before being a telepath, now I'm a freaking fairy!" the honesty she felt when she called her self a freak angered me enough to make me pause before I said.

"there may be more powers depending on who your related to." she threw herself back against the couch and closed her eyes. She felt defeated and I found I didn't care for that emotion with in her. She ran her hand over her face and asked.

"Do you have a shirt I could wear?" I knew the next words out of my mouth could back fire on me, but any mood would be better than this. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a shirt.

"I would prefer you wear nothing at all, but if you insist then here." I tossed her the shirt and it had the desired affect, she laughed and pulled off the cut shirt to replace it with the new one, not even bothering to cover her magnificent breasts in the process. Images poured into my mind, her breast in my mouth as my fangs sank into them, my mouth on her femoral. I shuddered in want.

"You wanna tell me why you needed my help?" I looked up from her breasts to find her smirking at me, I cleared my throat even though I had no need to.

"Someone stole sixty thousand dollars from me and I need your help to find out who." she nodded then tilted her head to the side.

"Who brought it to your attention? Was it taken all at once or was it over a period of time? Have any of your human employees quit recently without notice?" I thought for a moment and answered.

"My accountant brought it to my attention. It was taken all at once and we have the same employees we've had for a while, why?" she looked to be deep in thought for five minutes she didn't say anything then she laughed a little bit.

"If I wave my normal fee and do this, would you do me a favor?" I raised a brow at her.

"Depending on the favor." she nodded.

"A friend of mine went off to war, sometimes he loses himself in the memories from that time, screaming and carrying on about insurgents and then hiding in the woods for days on end. They say he has PTSD, but I have seen inside his mind when he has an episode and I know it's worse. He replays every moment over and over again. I would ask that you glamour him to be at peace with those memories, so he can move on with his life and be who he was before." I pretend to think about it for a moment then I answer.

"If I do this for you, you'll find my thief and wont demand monetary compensation?" she rolled her eyes and nodded her head again.

"Ok, if you find my thief I will help your friend. How do you want to do this? Should I bring them to you one at a time?" she shook her head no.

"That wont be necessary, I already know who did it." my fangs extended.

"Explain!" I hissed and she chuckled.

"It's elementary dear Watson, the money was taken all at once, your accountant didn't do it because they told the scary vampire even though they could be killed as the messenger. You haven't had any employees quit without notice and I can tell you if they got that much money from you they would be gone in a flash. From what you told me the other night you own this bar with Pam and Long shadow, they are the only ones with access to those type of funds, Pam wouldn't steal from you because you'd give it to her anyway. So that leaves only one other that could have taken it. Unless you took it so you could use it as an excuse to call me? Really, three days? Let me give you some advice for your future first dates, it's not like waiting for a new vampire to rise, you can call the night after and it wont fuck up the process. Now, I will meet you here tomorrow at nine to go help my friend." she got up and moved to the door before going out it she turned back to me.

"Oh, and we will be talking about the exchange that took place tonight. Your slick I'll give you that but there isn't enough distractions in the world for that." then she walked out. I thought I had avoided that conversation with telling her about the fae, for someone who always gets the last word I was slacking when it came to her. I watched her walk out speechless. I should have known better than to think I got out of it. I call to Pam and she comes to stand in the now open door to my office and takes in the scene before her.

"Really Master? Dear Abby says there's never an excuse for domestic violence. Oh, and no means no!" I cant help myself I laugh at her and shake my head.

"Centuries are truly not enough Pamela, I need you to take long shadow to the basement and release Yvette, unless you want to have a little fun with her?" her smile turned feral.

"What is long shadow being punished for?" I slide on my flip flops and answer.

"He stole the money." before I could finish she is out the door and I hear a crash in the bar followed by a growl. Not even a minute later she comes walking by my office door at human pace dragging long shadow behind her by his braid." I pick up my laptop off the floor and fix my desk and chair. Sitting at my desk I open the computer and pull up my email. I send one to Bruce thanking him for his attention to detail and I wire a bonus to his bank account. Even though he came to me sniveling and crying he still did it face to face and that I can respect. Pam comes back in and closes the door behind her just as I'm finishing up.

"So you wanna tell me what happened here?" with a big grin on my face I answer with a shrug.

"She's a fairy." Pam's jaw hit's the floor.

"Shut the front door!" I look at her with confusion, I swear sometimes I don't understand my own child.

A/N: Ok, I had to use that line. I saw the commercial as I was writing and I had to. I laugh every time I see it and I thought it was a "Pam" line. I have half of the next chapter written and I just need to start typing and let it flow. The next chapter deals with sensitive subject matter, another warning will be placed in a/n on the next chapter. Please review if you can! Until next time. : )


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: WARNING! This chapter deals with child abuse of what I feel is the most severe kind. It does not go into detail, as I couldn't write it without getting sick. Also, I never thought terry got his just dues in the series so I am taking it upon myself to expand his character. Hope you like! Ty for every single review, just because I don't answer them all doesn't mean they are not appreciated! Enough of me, on with the show.

Previously:

"Shut the front door!" I look at her with confusion, I swear sometimes I don't understand my own child.

Chapter 6:

EPOV:

She was right, after a miniscule amount of torture Long shadow confessed to stealing the money. So that's why I find myself walking through the woods at ten at night with a stumbling stubborn ass fairy who wont let me carry her. I was following behind her to make sure she didn't fall when she stopped so suddenly if I weren't a vampire I would have ran right into her. She put her finger to her lips signaling for me to be quiet.

"Terry, it's Sookie, I brought someone to help." out of the corner of my eye I saw a man that looked to be about ten years older than Sookie with a rifle drawn checking us out.

"Sook, he ain't normal, what's his rank?" I looked at her, confusion was just at the front of my mind, what the hell is he talking about?

"He's supe ops with me. Rank sergeant, cover title Sheriff." the man terry looked at me skeptically.

"Listed abilities?" he shouted. Sookie didn't miss a beat.

"Strength, speed, heightened senses, advanced healing and flight." terry put his rifle over his shoulder and stepped out of his cover. He saluted Sookie then me and then hugged her close to him. Any other time I have envisioned someone touching her it pissed me off, but this was different. It was the embrace of a brother, of a protector and I found myself not minding It at all. He let her go and looked her over, I assume checking for injuries.

"You know, I wish they wouldn't send you out here, this area is ass deep in insurgents." she patted his shoulder

"You know they send me because I can get a drop on their locations." She tapped her temple. And that's when I started wondering who this man was to her. He had to be someone really close to her and important, I mean she made up a special branch of the military and kept in character just to give him peace of mind. She pointed to me.

"This here's Mr. Northman, Mr. Northman this is Terry bellflure." terry stuck his hand out to shake and I just looked at it. Unless it's a woman I really don't like to touch humans. He looked back and forth between Sookie and I and I could tell he was starting to get jittery, Sookie spoke calmly.

"He means no disrespect terry, remember what it was like for me at first with being touched?" he seemed to calm down and withdrew his hand.

"Yea, I can imagine with the heightened senses touching can be a bitch." he shrugged and turned around and started walking.

"Come on then now, Fort bellflure is just a little ways ahead." we came upon an old tree house of sorts that was enclosed in a boundary of wooden pikes, I took the time to look at them and I could tell they had all been done by hand. He picked up a bucket and handed it to Sookie.

"I cleared a path to the stream, I was going to get some water before y'all came by. Will you go fill it up?" she giggled an shook her head while taking the bucket from him, then she just walked off leaving me and the war vet to talk. He pulled out a folding chair and offered it to me, then brought out one for himself.

"So how did you meet Sook?" he smiled when he said her name, and that's when I realized he was grilling me for information, that's why she laughed when she was leaving. I smiled and shook my head.

"She helped me out with some trouble I was having in my area. How do you know Sookie?" he chuckled at me, he knew I knew what he was up to.

"I've known Adele my whole life, but I meant Sookie when she was seven just after her parents died. I used to do odd jobs for Adele before I enlisted." his face and body became closed off, so I tried to engage him in further conversation.

"Well you are very close, so I imagine your friendship did wonders for her growing up with her telepathy. What was she like as a child?" I don't know why I asked but as soon as the words came out of my mouth I knew I wanted to know. He smiled a little but his eyes misted over.

"She used to help me do repairs on the house, she said I had a happy mind so she was always around. I used to take her for snow cones as payment for her help. She was such a happy little girl, even when her parents died she still got through it with a smile and kind words for everyone. I knew that smile for a year before I first saw it fall from her face, it took me and Adele three long months to get it back." he shook his head and I sat up straighter in my chair.

"What happened? Her telepathy get to be to much for her?" his jaw set and the light went out of his eyes.

"No, that motherfucker stole it." this was going to slow, I wanted to know what happened now more than ever, I caught his eyes and glamoured him.

"Tell me what happened." his voice was rugged with emotion as he told me.

"It was just a couple of days before I was suppose to ship out, I got leave to come home and see my family before I left. I saw Adele at the store in town and she asked me to check her gutters before I left. So I went straight over to her house after I finished my shopping." a tear fell from the corner of his eye.

"I remember her screams sometimes in the night, I wake up to them. I remember hearing her scream for someone to help her and for him to please stop. When I heard her I thought someone ha broken in, I ran up the stairs and almost tore the front door off it's hinges. He was laying on top of her, doing things to her no one should do to a little girl. I don't remember all that happened after that, but I do remember grabbing him up and throwing him out the front door on the lawn. The next thing I knew Adele was trying to get me off him and Sookie came running out the front door." his whole body shuddered and the tears fell freely.

"Her lip was split and her little panties were torn around her knees, as soon as I saw her I got off him and ran to her and she clung to me for dear life. I remember Adele getting in a few good kicks before she went in and called the law. When the police and ambulance got there they took him to the hospital and came to see to Sookie, but she wouldn't let go of me. She screamed and cried when anyone tried to remove her from my arms. I called my CO and told him what had happened and he gave me six months leave, telling me he would be proud to have me in his unit when the time came and not to worry about anything just to take care of the little girl. Her uncle Bartlett got off to easy in my mind. He left the hospital for prison in a wheelchair. It seems when I threw him off the porch he landed wrong and broke his back. I had to stay with them for a while, she had nightmares you see, and I was the only one who could calm her down. It took three months for her to smile again, then another two to get back to herself. By the time I had to leave she was doing ok, but she was never the same free spirited girl like before. You see he didn't just rape her once, he raped her mind. She saw everything he wanted to do to her and that's what broke her." and that's when I knew, even if she hadn't asked me to help him I would have. I put my hand on his shoulder and enthralled him further.

"You're a good man Terry. You will remember everything that has happened in your life but instead of the fear that takes root you will know only peace. Your home now and there are no insurgents here, I give you this gift in recognition of the little girl you saved so long ago. The enemy in your mind will haunt you no longer." I removed my influence and sat back just in time to hear Sookie coming back. Terry shook his head and smiled through new tears. Sookie took in the scene before her and her brows furrowed.

"What's going on guys?" Terry jumped out of his seat startling her enough so she dropped the bucket and grabbed her up and spun her around. Then he touched his forehead to hers.

"Only you little girl would go through the trouble of saving me from myself." she giggled and he kissed her forehead.

"It was selfish you know, I just missed ya too much to let ya go." he put her down and she ran over to me and threw her arms around me. Hugging me so tightly if I needed to breath I would have suffocated. Her happiness radiated through me and I put my arms around her warm body and hugged her back. She pulled back a little to look me in the eyes and then she smashed her lips to mine. We must have been lost in each other for a little too long because Terry cleared his throat.

"Y'all bout done? Cause I wanna sleep in a real freaking bed tonight. I swear I still got splinters in my ass from last night!" she broke the kiss giggling and shaking her head she put her lips close to my ear

"Thank you oh so very, very much." I pulled her back and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Any time Sookie, any time." and for the first time in my existence I knew I would give her anything. Her favor could have been for herself but instead she asked me to heal the man who healed her. Such strength and tenderness all rolled into one. It wasn't that I wanted her to be mine any more, I thought to myself as we walked Terry to his truck and sent him home. I needed her to be mine, needed the warmth of her spirit to unthaw mine. I was so lost in thought when I pulled up to her house I didn't even get out to get her door, didn't even know she was out of the car until the door shut and she leaned in the window.

"Thank you for tonight, you'll never know how much it means to me." there was something nagging at me from our date and I had to know.

"The night of our date, you said something to me, when I asked you why you cried you said, "You always want what you cant have." what do you want?" she looked at me for a long moment and then answered with a sad smile.

"You." then before I could tell her she had me she bolted up the front steps and was in the house. I shook my head knowing I wasn't getting anymore answers tonight and started my long drive back to Shreveport. All the while asking myself why she thought she couldn't have me.

A/N: I love terry and thought he deserved better then being with Arlene's dumb ass. I hope I didn't over reach. Next chapter we find out why she thinks she cant have him, and there will be a cliffy with the next chapter where enemies appear! Please review if you can!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: OMG! Almost 100 reviews and on six chapters! Wow, Ty all for reading and reviewing! Now, you all know how I write and that I don't stick to the show. But this is going to be far out there, I am warning you now. Give up any preconceived notions, cause this is my imagination and where it takes me, even I don't know how I got there sometimes! But as always I hope you guys like it! Enough of me on with the show!

Previously:

"You." then before I could tell her she had me she bolted up the front steps and was in the house. I shook my head knowing I wasn't getting anymore answers tonight and started my long drive back to Shreveport. All the while asking myself why she thought she couldn't have me.

Chapter 7:

EPOV:

Her answer left me reeling all night last night, I even made the mistake of asking Pam what she thought about it and I will never do that again. Her words of wisdom consisted of.

"Even Dear Abby couldn't understand that shit!" and the ever so helpful.

"How am I supposed to know the mind of a telepathic fairy?" needless to say I commanded she erase all her episodes of Dr. Phill off her DVR because obviously they were useless. She threw a shoe at me as I was walking out of her house and hit the door instead when I closed it behind me. I stood there and laughed for about twenty minutes while she cursed me for scuffing her newest pair of jimmy's, like I was the one that threw it to begin with. Now laying here in my day chamber waiting for the sun to set on what is sure to be another long night, going through everything Sookie has ever said to me, over and over again. Her mood has been fluctuating since I rose and in between, inpatients and frustration, her mood seems to be paralleled to mine. Finally I give up and I call her.

"Why Eric, you didn't wait three nights I'm impressed." she giggles, I can feel her happiness, and knowing that her shift in mood is caused by my phone call does something to me I cant explain. I lose all sense when it comes to her and that can only be proven by my lack of tact.

"Why cant you have me? I want you, you want me what's the problem?" it just stumbles out of my mouth before I can stop it. Her mood shifts to sadness and I want to smack myself.

"Long Version…" I interrupt her, I have no time for games.

"Stop playing and just tell me, we are booth consenting, what is holding you back?" she's getting irritated, good, this is what I have been dealing with for days! She huffs at the other end of the line and answers.

"Fine, I am not nor will I ever be a pet and that's the best I could hope for in your world, I could have sex with you sure, but I don't have non attached sex. While I do enjoy your company and the date you took me on was amazing, and what you did for terry I have no words to explain the way it made me feel, not only because it was terry but because you did it for me when you didn't have too. The way I feel when I am around you makes me want to loose myself in you, and I cant allow that to happen." she's sniffling and I know the tears are falling and I want to make it right but I have no idea how I would even begin to go about it. Then she continues.

"So even though being with you would be the most wonderful thing in the world, after I was, the being without you would kill me…" then I hear a smash on her end of the line. I hear the phone hit the floor and I can hear her running then I feel utter terror. Then I hear a males voice.

"You will come with us girl, don't make this harder than it has to be." then I hear Sookie.

"I think you need to get the fuck out of my house!" another smash and I hear her whimper, and my anger surges. I get up and throw on the first set of clothes I can find and pace waiting for the sun to go down all the while still listening and I hear Adele.

"Leave her be! She doesn't have the spark, you cant take her Fintan promised…" then I hear a loud smack and Sookie screams.

"Don't hurt her, I…I'll go with you if you leave her alone. Please she hasn't done anything." then I hear another woman's voice.

"Claude, put the Elf down, Forgive my brother, his temper always gets the better of him. We are here to take you home where you belong." Elf? Sookie yells at her.

"I don't know who or what you are but I am home, and forgiveness is earned and it doesn't look like that will ever happen. Who do you think you are to just appear in my house and start issuing orders? Come here gran." the woman laughs a twinkling little morbid laugh.

"Gran? Oh Adele, does she really not know?" then I hear Adele.

"Shut up Fairy, you know nothing! When Fintan finds out what.." the bitch laughs again.

"Your long lost love is dead Elf, how do you think we finally found you? It was my sword he felt pierce his heart and it was my face he saw last before he left this world." shock, that's all I feel from her as I hear a growl and a loud crash and in a questioning voice Sookie whispers.

"Gran? What are they saying? What…what are you?" the sun has finally fucking set and I am in the sky on my way to her house I just hope I don't arrive to late.

A/N: so the twist, was it to much? I will post the next chapter today for sure. Hope everyone is still with me, review if you can. : )


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So, now we get some answers! Please bear with me not everything will be brought to light. And I know everyone is thinking Claudine Evil? Really? Personally I think she was evil on the show, I mean she brought Sookie to be culled and or harvested I think that's pretty evil, so if she can get away with that because she was just following orders so can mine. Much writer love to all my readers! Here we go.

Previously:

"Gran? What are they saying? What…what are you?" the sun has finally fucking set and I am in the sky on my way to her house I just hope I don't arrive to late.

Chapter 8:

EPOV:

Half way there, half way there and I feel another wave of rage. I have to get to her I have to save her, if they take her I wont be able to get her back, a wave of pain fills me at the thought. How? How after not even a week of knowing her has she been able to do this to me? My flight falters but I keep going. I feel Pam rise and I call her to me. I can feel her anger and frustration and the need to kill something, that's my girl! I am just about there when I see an explosion of light from where her house is located. I land in the front yard and My dick twitches at the sight in front of me. Thrown out the front door of her house when I land is the female fae followed closely behind is the male fae. And out steps my lover, hands glowing bright with her light, eyes glowing bright green hair whipping around her face with blood running out of the side of her mouth. She hasn't noticed my presence yet and she shoots the female fae again screaming.

"You come into my house and try to take me from my family?" the females face contorts in fear as Adele steps on the porch her eyes have the same glow as Sookie's but not as bright. She sees me and smiles, but it's not the kind smile I saw when I first met her, her mouth is full of razor sharp teeth. She looks directly at me and cackles.

"How about a snack Vampire?" the fae's heads snap in my direction and I need no further invitation, I pounce on the male and drain him dry, he turns to dust in my hands. I snarl and move towards the female and a bright light envelops her and she is gone. Pity, my child could use a stiff drink about now. With the threat passed, the light leaves my lovers hands, I feel relief and weariness sets in. she feels so, so tired. Her eyes roll in the back of her head and she starts to fall. I catch her before she hit's the porch and she starts convulsing in my arms. I look to Adele.

"What the hell is happening to her?" Adele is back to normal but looks panicked.

"She has both sparks, the Fae and Elvin, it's…unheard of… she shouldn't be able to…" Pam runs in looking frazzled. If it wasn't such a fucked up time I would've laughed at her. Her hair is everywhere, her day old eyeliner is smeared and her shoes don't match.

"What the fuck is going on? And do I … do I smell fairy?" her eyes dilate. She is not old enough to control herself fully.

"Pam! Calm yourself child!" I order and she immediately snaps out of it.

"Call Ludwig, tell her it's an emergency and it's Sookie." Pam rolls her eyes and gets out her cell.

"With that little fairy, when isn't it?" Adele hisses at Pam and the shocked look on Pam's face is priceless.

"She's more Elf than Fae, Do not align my daughter with those worthless creatures." I look in shock at Adele now. Daughter? Pam snaps out of it when Ludwig comes on the line, I snatch the phone from her.

"Ludwig, we need you at Sookie's farm house now." I click her phone closed because I am me I need to say no more, she will come if she knows what's good for her. My poor lover, she has been betrayed, her mother lives and she doesn't know, her life has been a lie. To what extent I don't know but I will fucking find out. I look down at my own personal enigma, Fae and Elf, combined in her are the supernatural world's most vicious creatures, yet she has such tenderness. I wonder…Ludwig arrives how she always does she just appears.

"Well Adele, I see your luck has finally run out. Move aside vampire and let me see to the girl." She lays one hand over Sookie's forehead and the other over her stomach. Then her eyes went wide.

"Both, Both sparks!" she looked at me

"Give her your blood now!" I hesitated knowing how mad she got when I did it the last time and with her elevated powers there is no guarantee I would survive the next blast.

"If you don't give her your blood she will die!" enough said I bit into my wrist and gave her my life's blood, when my wrist touched her lips they felt like they were on fire. Almost immediately after my blood hit her lips her body started to cool. Ludwig took a syringe out of her bag and a vial of something and injected Sookie. She pushed her hair away from her face and did the same thing with her hands she did earlier she let out a deep breath. I needed to know what the hell was happening to her.

"She has both sparks, so other than being doubly inclined as far as magic goes what's going to happen to her?" Ludwig sat on the porch next to Sookie and shook her head.

"I don't know, the quickening is painful enough with one, with two, I don't know if she will survive. The best hope she has is the restorative properties in vampire blood, it should heal any damage the sparks create. that's not the biggest problem ahead of her though. When her sparks merge into one, there's no telling what will happen." she gave Adele a dirty look.

"Which is why the fae and elves are never to mate." we all looked at Adele then and she had her face buried in her hands, Ludwig rolled her eyes.

"Stop your blubbering now, the past is the past. The most we can do is keep her comfortable, if she gets to a point were she can't be saved I will put her out of her misery." I had her throat in my hand so fast and it felt good, oh so good.

"Talk about ending her one more time and I will end you do you understand?" I had never before threatened anyone so seriously in all my unlife and by the look on her face Ludwig knew I wasn't fucking around. Pam picked Sookie up and I looked at her confused.

"What? You all were just standing around letting her lay on a hard ass porch! If Ludwig is right she's in enough pain already, no need for her to wake up with a kink in her back." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What? don't look at me like that, this is the most fun I have had in a century." She looked at Adele.

"Are you going to invite me in? and here I thought southern ladies had manners." Adele hissed and invited her in and followed behind her, that's when I realized I still had Ludwig's throat in my hand.

"She dies, you die do you understand?" I squeezed for emphasis. She choked out her reply.

"There might be a way to get her through this in one piece but it will be your choice." I tilted my head as if to say I'm listening.

"You would have to bond with her." I dropped her like she was fire itself.

A/N: Well what do you think? I already have the merging of the sparks planed out in detail and it's going to, well lets just say shit will hit the fan. Next chapter we will hear Adele's story and how the people that Sookie believed were her parents got there, there's a reason I didn't say he was her great uncle. Let me know if your confused, with my writing it tends to happen. Tonight I will write out two more chapters for you all and type and post them when I get up. Much writer love! Review if you can : )


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So Sorry this chapter is late guys! I will post another before I go to bed I promise. I hope you like this one and are still with me at the end. When I woke up and checked my reviews, I cried. 130 of your thoughts and praise, it was just amazing. So Ty from the heart! I already know how this story will end and I hope every single one of you will be with me when it does. As always, but even more so tonight, Much Writer love to you all! On with the show. : )

Previously:

"You would have to bond with her." I dropped her like she was fire itself.

Chapter 9:

EPOV:

"How would that help her?" Well, Cluster fuck meet my unlife, a Bond? Seriously? Am I even really considering this? Gods! Ok, on several levels this would be a good thing, she would be mine, I could be more in tune with her emotions, I could even send her some. I would be bonded to a very powerful ally, this would also take care of her concerns of being with me because she most assuredly would not be considered a pet. But there would be no more random feed and fucks, really though there haven't been any since I met her so that wouldn't be a problem, her blood would be enough and it is the most tantalizing thing I have tasted in my whole unlife. But above all else, the one thing that keeps crossing my mind is I would get her, all of her. I'm not ready to think about the emotions she triggers in me, but if I bond to her there is a good possibility she would be around and I would have the time to come to terms with them, and if I don't bond with her she could die, and that's not even something I can bare to think about. Ludwig snaps her fingers getting my attention, I guess I wasn't paying attention.

"You would be able to absorb her pain, give her strength that she will no doubt need. When it gets worse, and it will get worse Vampire, you would be able to calm her…" she doesn't get to finish because we are interrupted by Pam coming out and handing me her phone. I look at the caller id and I am filled with relief. I answer,

"Master." he doesn't waste any time.

"What has happened Eric? Your fear earlier was drowning out any other emotion I was able to sense, then your relief was even more so. Now there is an abundance of shock. Our tie has not been this active since you were a newborn." I turn and walk into the front yard away from the others.

"I need your guidance more than ever Master." I then tell her everything that has happened from our first meeting and on, when I tell him of Terry he interrupts me.

"My hardened, ruthless warrior. It took her only days to teach you what I have been trying the last fifty years to, what took me nineteen hundred years to learn. Compassion for the worthy is not weakness." I laugh at his assumption.

"Surely, just because I helped one human that no one will ever know about makes no difference master." he chuckles.

"Ah, But one who cannot be glamoured was witness to it, and you said yourself you told him to remember everything so he knows what you did for him, I'm sure his family does as well. And lets not mince words, your compassion was not only for his benefit But for the woman as well. Something in her balances your darkness with your light, and yes you do have light in you it has just been over shadowed. If I thought you would actually believe me I would dare to say you were in love with her. But let us not dwell on that now, tell me what else has happened." I want to disagree with his opinion but I do as I am told and continue on leaving out no detail, no emotion, nothing. Then at last I told him of Ludwig's suggestion about the bond.

"I will not tell you what to do my son, but I will tell you I have no issues with this, if that is what you want and you must ask her first of course, however I would like to be there for it, just to make sure everything goes ok. When her sparks merge you may not have enough energy to assist till the end, if I were to give you my life's blood when it gets really bad, you would have the strength you need to continue. I will leave tonight." I chuckle into the phone.

"You act as if I have already agreed to do this master." he laughs a full laugh, something he has not done in a long time.

"Oh my child, Haven't you?" then he just hung up. If he wasn't my maker I swear, I chuckle and shake my head and go into the house with the others. Sookie is still unconscious and laying on the couch, the others have taken seats around the living room. I go to the couch and lift her head up and sit down laying her head on my lap. Stroking her hair I look to Adele.

"Care to share what you did that brought about this situation. I mean, for you to lie to her all these years, it must be good." I am sure my sarcasm was dripping off every word. A small tear falls from her eye, but right now I have no sympathy, what she did has endangered the life of my lover, and her lies are no doubt going to cause my lover more emotional pain than her merging ever would. She wiped her tear and began her tale.

"When I was three hundred and forty years old I left Luna as so many of my kind do. The females of our race are encouraged to mate with the males of this world, as our males have been loosing potency. Any race was acceptable but one, we were never under any circumstances to mate with the fae. After we became pregnant we were to return to our realm and raise our children. It helped, the half breed males were fertile and even though they were hybrids the Elvin magic was strong in them." She shook her head with a sad smile on her face.

"It was my first time being in this world when I met Fintan. He was the most beautiful man I had ever met. We started spending time together and we fell in love. You see, he was half human and I had no idea he was fae, but he knew what I was and by the time I had found out about him it was to late, I was already with child. We both had a choice to make, we could leave the child in this realm and go back to our own, but I already loved the life growing inside of me and I couldn't leave her. So I choose to stay here, he would come and visit but he could never stay for long, his rank would not allow it, if he had tried the Fae would have come for him and we all would have been ended." She got up and paced.

"I know what you must think of me, but I did what I had to do to keep her safe. I spelled a human couple that already had a little boy, I made them believe she was theirs, and that I was the males mother. I thought all was lost when my brother came for me, but I convinced him I was barren and ashamed, so I wanted to stay here and as he called it 'Play House'. But what I didn't know was that he had been thrown out of Luna, you see some acts are not acceptable in any realm, he did things to my little girl…" Just fucking great! But that made me gain a new respect for Terry, not only had he saved my lover but he had taken out a elf, fucking impressive.

"But he was stopped as you know, I spelled him to never heal. Then I took care of him after a few years in prison, where he got everything he deserved. So Fintan came and went over the years monitoring her making sure she didn't have the spark of the fae, When the Elvin spark made it's self know we thought she would be ok, how were we to know, there has never been another like her. But then the water fae came, they thought I was his human lover because I had allowed myself to age, they thought the humans were his off spring and drowned them one night. So, I took in their child with my own, after all it was the least I could do for them. Fintan stopped coming after that, he said it was to dangerous and I agreed. Since she didn't have the Fae spark we were supposed to be safe, You know the rest. I love my daughter, everything I did was for her." Sookie's eyes started to open and she began panting. She looked up and tears filled her eyes

"Eric?" she started to speak again choking.

"Is…Is gran ok? The fairies?" I narrowed my eyes at Adele, but shushed Sookie answering in my way trying to make her feel better.

"She's fine, the fae are gone, you kicked their asses and I had a snack, the female got away so Pam didn't get any." she laughed and choked at the same time then her body tensed and she screamed.

"Eric, it.. It hurts so bad, What…What's happening to me?" I brushed the tears away from her cheek.

"Well, as you know you're a fairy, but it would seem you have a little elf in you to, want some vampire?" her laugh was labored and so was her breathing. I made sure to keep eye contact and hoped she would trust me.

"You are a mixture of two of the most powerful beings in the supe world. You truly are one of a kind. In both races thier magic comes from a spark inside of them, there is a time when you come into your powers, they call it a quickening. It is a very painful process, now since you are of both beings you have two so the process will be even more painful and there is a chance you wont sur…survive it. I called Ludwig when you collapsed, you had a bad fever and she told me to give you my blood so I did." she shuddered but not from my words, it was from the pain and I felt it, it was horrible. She felt utterly defeated. Her tears were streaming down her face.

"Sshh, not all hope is lost. The doctor thinks there is a way to save you my love." the shock I felt when those two words left my mouth was nothing compared to hers or Pam's. I ignored the other feelings it stirred in me and continued.

"My blood alone will not be enough once those sparks of yours merge together. Sookie, if you are to survive this we will have to bond." the fear that raced through my child could not be quantified, because she knew, if I did this and Sookie were to die I would be lost as well.

A/N: I hope you liked it and like I said before I will post another before I hit the hay! Please review if you can.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: As promised , another chapter tonight. Again sorry it took so long to get the last one out. I hope you like! The merge should be here within the next couple chapters. Much Writer love! On with the show.

Previously:

"My blood alone will not be enough once those sparks of yours merge together. Sookie, if you are to survive this we will have to bond." the fear that raced through my child could not be quantified, because she knew, if I did this and Sookie were to die I would be lost as well.

Chapter 10:

EPOV:

"What…What's a bond?" she said through a clenched jaw, but again it was not in reaction to my words but to the amount of pain she was going through, her arms and legs were twitching like they had an electric current running through them, Seizing then relaxing. Pam was about to yell at her because she thought Sookie was angry about the possibility of the bond, I looked at her and growled.

"She is in pain Pamela, her body is seizing, if you can not control yourself go to another room!" she bowed her head but not before I noticed her eyes were rimmed in red. I took an unnecessary breath.

"I'm sorry my child." her head snapped up just as the surface tension of her tears broke. I never apologize, I may spoil but I never say I am sorry. She nodded

"I am sorry master, I should have better control." I looked back down to Sookie.

"A bond is formed in my world when a Vampire takes a life mate, I will be able to feel you more so than I do now, but you would also be able to sense mine." I could feel her hesitation and I knew why it was there. The mate part needed to be explained better.

"In my world the bonded life mate of a vampire is an extension of the Vampire themselves. The best way I can explain this is in levels, there are feed and fucks, then there are slaves known in human fiction as reignfields then there are pets and lovers then mates and children. But a bonded life mate is above all of those, The life mate is considered as a breathing Vampire." I would not tell her that was because most life mates are turned, something tells me that would not go over well. Her fever was coming on again, but she remained lucid.

"Why would you be willing to do this?" she asked jaws still clenched. I knew why but there was no way I would tell her when I hadn't really admitted it to myself. So I did the next best thing I told the truth… Some what. I looked at the others and they knew it was time to take their leave for a while. When they were gone I dipped my head and kissed her lips softly.

"Because you provoke emotions in me I have never felt before. I can not tell you that I am in love with you because love is something I have never experienced before, but I know that in order for me to find out if I could fall in love with you, you need to stay with me here in this life. I cant say it will be easy and I am sure there will be times you may want to end me and vice versa, but all we can do is try Sookie and if your willing then so am I." she raised her hand that was curled into a fist so hard that her nails were drawing blood. It almost got to my face before a convulsion had it slammed back into the couch. Just before they took over her whole body and she passed out again I heard her whisper.

"I will try." I yelled at Ludwig and she came running in just as I was putting my torn wrist in her mouth. She evaluated her again.

"The Fae will come back for her, is it safe to move her?" she picked up her bag.

"It is safe, but I will be coming with you vampire. She is going to need me when the shit really starts to hit the fan." I called Pam and Adele came in with her.

"We are all going to my house, Adele you are coming whether you want to or not." Pam grabbed her hand but Adele hissed at her and tore it away.

"I would come whether you wanted me to or not, no mater what you think of me, I love her." I didn't even grace her with a response, I know she loves her, but the heart break my lover is going to go through when she learns the truth just pisses me off to no end. Pam rolled her eyes. We got into Sookie's car, Pam and I in the back seat with Sookie laid on our laps. I gave Adele directions to my safe house.

Walking through the door to my house with my lover was bittersweet. Sweet that she was finally here, Bitter because this is not how I imagined this at all. In my mind I had images of her clawing at me to get my clothes off, with her whimpering in pleasure instead of pain. When we got into the living room I went to lay her down on the couch but Pam stopped me eyes rolling, if I survive this I am going to command her never to do that again. She began taking the cushions off the couch. I looked at her like she had gone mad, then I saw her pull a bed from the inside of the couch that I didn't even know was there. She shrugged

"I decorated this house remember? At the time I thought we could use it to host an orgy, there's nothing better than looking down at a naked body, and I know how you like to be comfortable." I nodded. For a long while I did not know these types of comforts, being vampire the earth was my resting place for a long while, and before that the straw mats where no better. Pam left and came back with sheets and pillows and made the bed up then I laid Sookie down and slid in next to her. I looked at Adele.

"This house seals at dawn, steel shutters you will not be able to go outside. There are four bedrooms on this floor and three on the one above your more than welcome to have one of them Ludwig as well. I need you to call her witches and have them come here, they are not to tell anyone they are coming, I expect them here by sundown tomorrow. You need to tell them to bring their best warding materials. Pam, Godric will be here by then, make his room up. The witches are to stay on the lower floor. Now, even though I have no problem with you witnessing our second exchange I am sure Sookie would be pissed, so please leave us and I will see you when I rise." Adele comes over and kisses Sookie on her forehead. Tells her she loves her and takes her leave the doctor does one final check and she follows. Pam is still sitting in her seat with her brow raised.

"So, are you going to tell her you could die?" I snarl at her.

"No I will not, she has enough to worry about. The pain is, even to me it is agonizing. Godric is coming to help, he will give me blood, I believe with everything I am that it will be fine, we will live through this. I would not think you coward if you could not watch, if you need to take your leave then you have my permission to do so." she snarled at me and I let her, I knew I had insulted her but I needed her head in the game.

"I will not abandon my maker, even if I think he has lost his mind. You will need me to take some of the pain, and I know Godric will do the same. But know this, if you meet your final death, I will burn your family home to the ground!" and then she was gone, and none to soon either because Sookie started to stir. The pain had faded with her last feeding of blood and she was looking a little better.

"So nice of you to join me, I have to say I always wanted to get you into bed." she smiled a real smile.

"Where are we?" I turned on my side to face her.

"We are in my safe house. Your witches will be here tomorrow to ward, and you will get to meet my maker soon. I think you will like him, and I am sure he is going to like you. In fact I think he already does." she moved closer to snuggle me and groaned, muscles no doubt sore.

"Thank you for coming, I know…" I kissed her right then, I didn't want to hear anything else she had to say on the matter. I pulled back and wiggled my eyebrows at her.

"You never have to thank me for Cumming lover, I assure you it was and will be my pleasure." her little hand made a half hearted attempt to smack my arm as she laughed a real full laugh.

"You are sooo bad!" I laughed with her.

"Oh no lover, I assure you I am very good." she shook her head still laughing, but I knew her pain was returning.

"Lover, we must exchange now, I can feel your pain starting again." she looked up at me.

"Will it hurt? I mean your bite, I've never.. I mean.." I stopped her rambling with my finger pressed to her lips.

"The bite can be painful if we chose for it to be. I wont hurt you Sookie, your are going to be my life mate, you need to know that to harm you would be to harm myself, even without the bond I don't think I could bring myself to cause you pain." her relief at my words was over shadowed by a spasm in her back. I was contemplating even going to rest, she may need blood while I am at rest. But if I don't then it might weaken me and I have to be at full strength if there is any hope of this working. Gods, I have never hated sunrise more than I do at this moment. I have to keep telling myself that the doctor will see to her and with the second exchange I will be able to absorb more of her pain even while I am at rest, and since the sun will bring unconsciousness I wont even feel it. I can only pray to the gods it will be enough. She tilts her head to the side exposing more of her neck.

"I must warn you, an exchange of this much blood can be quite an erotic experience. You may want to go further, but I will not allow that to happen. I want you at your best when I make you scream my name." she was laughing again and there was never a more beautiful sound to me.

"I think it will be you who screams my name Vampire." I shook my head, so sassy, even when death with death at her door. I moved her hair off her neck and kissed it. She shivered and this time it was in pleasure. I pulled back and bit into my wrist and she took it into her mouth and drew, I shuddered and leaned back to her neck

"I look forward to you trying." I kissed and licked to relax her and then I struck. I was so wrong when I told her it would be an erotic experience, this was so much more, earth shattering wouldn't even fit. The taste I got before was nothing compared to this. As her blood flowed into me it felt like lightning strikes, it took everything I had to pull away and lick her wound to close it. I rolled over onto my back and pulled her close to me, so close she could have melted into my side. As the sun took me a heard a familiar voice in my mind.

"This is only the beginning."

A/N: Ok, I lied. The merge will be next chapter, I couldn't wait any longer. And I have to warn you the it will have a cliff, but not a steep one as you will get two chapters again. Please Review if you can.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: The merge is here!

Previously:

"This is only the beginning."

Chapter 11:

EPOV:

When I rise I do not even get the chance to ponder the voice from dawn, Pain, pain so excruciating I could barely move wracked my body while my ears hear a most terrifying sound. The gut wrenching screams of my lover. I looked over to where she was when I went to rest and she wasn't there, my own panic filled me and I shot from the bed to where she was and as I entered I was not prepared for what I saw. In the bathroom laying in a tub full of ice was my lover, her screams bouncing off the walls.

"Please! Please, kill me, oh god please!" Adele was holding her hand and Ludwig was holding her body in the ice. I pushed everyone out of my way and snatched her out of the tub roaring at the idiots before me.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" I bit into my wrist and fed her my blood and her pain began to subside but she continued sobbing her thank you's and begging that she not be put back in the ice.

"Her fever was reaching critical levels, we needed to cool her down." Ludwig said with a defensive voice. I snarled at her

"Are you out of your fucking mind? Did you not think of how the cold water would stiffen her already contracted muscles? Your supposed to be a doctor for gods sake. How hard would it have been for you to cut my wrist as I rested and feed her?" I didn't wait for an answer from them and took my lover to the living room just in time for to see Pam walk in.

"Go get some blankets and the fur out of my day chamber." she didn't question me she just did as she was told, well at least I have one competent being in this house, well that's conscious any way. Pam returned with a blanket and my fur, I have had this fur since I was human. I put Sookie and I both on the bed and sit with my back against the back of the couch and place Sookie in between my legs her back against my chest and Pam lays them over her, the fur on top. I wrap my arms around her and she sighs

"Thank you Eric, it hurt so bad, you wont let them put me back in there will you?" I kiss the top of her head and promise her that I wont. Pam is just about to sit down when there is a knock on the door, I check my bond with my maker and I feel he is close but not here yet, so it must be her witches. Pam huffs but goes to get the door coming back moments later with the witches in tow and they are carrying a lot of bags. Once they see Sookie they drop the bags and push past Pam coming to the side of the bed. The female witch kneels at the side and she starts crying, the male witch however says something that makes me like him instantly.

"Who do we need to kill?" I hear Sookie giggle a little

"I'm going through what they tell me is called a quickening. Like my first bout with puberty wasn't bad enough, now I get to go through a magical one." the male witch laughed a little but Amelia's head snapped up when she hear quickening and she went directly to the bags and began pulling things out all the while talking rapidly under her breath.

"Fucking faeries, going to try and take her away, ha! Not on my freaking watch, sadistic bastards, I dare them to fuck with me, I'll shove a lemon wedge so far up their asses their family in the Summerland's will burn." she turns and hands some things to the male witch.

"We're going to go with a five for the ward, take this lemon juice and these iron shavings and pour them around the outside of the house. don't use all the iron though were going to need it to cast the ward." if I had the time I would have been shocked by her knowledge of the fae, but we had another enemy to worry about.

"I'll need you to ward against Elves as well." she stops digging around in her bag long enough to look at me.

"Why would we need to ward for Elves? They wont go near the fae." Sookie answers for me and I have to laugh.

"Well it seems I have a little elf in me, but no vampire yet." the witch puts her hand on her hip.

"Ok hot momma, which spark are we dealing with here?" when Sookie says both the witch almost drops what she is holding and her chin starts to tremble. I decided to nip that shit right in the ass.

"We will bond and she will live." she goes to say something and I have a pretty good idea what it is so I silence her with my best don't fuck with me glare. Sookie's breathing evens out and I can tell even though her body is twitching she is in a deep sleep. She had probably been in pain all day, she needed her rest because it's going to get worse. Amelia handed the male two more containers,

"Holly berries and clove, there can be no blank places so make sure your careful, and use all of the cloves. I'll set up the circle, we'll have to do a seven to keep the elves out." he nodded and took off out the door. I looked to Pam.

"I'll need you to heat up four of the bagged bloods." she left and I was alone in the room with the witch. She didn't say anything at all to me but kept glancing at me out of the corner of her eyes and I wanted to say boo, but I refrained since she was securing my home. Adele and Ludwig choose this time to walk in. I take a long look at Adele and I can tell she hasn't slept and probably hasn't eaten either. I internally sigh, since when did I become the care taker?

"Adele, I want you to go into the kitchen and get yourself something to eat, there is always food here just in case." she looked like she was going to argue but I held up my hand to stop her before she even started.

"You are of no use to her if your half dead, go eat and then come and lay on the bed and hold her hand while you rest, no back talk, like the shoe commercial says ' just do it'." I raise a brow daring her not to listen to me, if I have to I will shove the food down her throat myself and seeing how I haven't eaten food in a thousand years she is better off doing it herself. She gets a very small smile on her face and goes in to the kitchen. And the doctor uses this time to open her mouth, if I didn't need her I would kill her.

"I was not about to take your blood as you slept vampire, you did not give me permission to do so." I glared at her, it was a shitty excuse, a good one but still shitty. Before I can jump down her throat I feel my maker arrive. Thank the gods! He walks into the front room and looks around, first resting his eyes on Ludwig nodding in greeting then he looks at the witch with a raised brow. She pays him no attention and just keeps on working which is rude but I understand, she is focusing on her friends well being and nothing more. He finally rest his eyes on me and Sookie and he comes to me immediately. He looks her over.

"Well if she is this lovely sick then I can see how she caught your eye. How is she doing?" I glare at Ludwig.

"She is fine now that I am awake. The pain is coming back but I think she is to tired to care at this point." I kiss the top of her head before I can stop myself and she sighs snuggling closer as if it were possible. I look at Godric and there is a big grin on his face, I shake my head.

"You were right, but she will be the first one I tell." he nods and sits down on the edge of the bed just as Pam comes in with a huge glass of blood. I take it from her and drink it down fast. The male witch comes back in and hands Amelia the jar with over half of the iron flakes gone and almost all of the berries are gone out of the other jar he hands her. Amelia wastes no time, she grabs his hands and starts chanting. All the vampires in the room watch with fascination as we can see the magic rolling off them both. They both chant for at least ten minutes before I wave of power is released and I know the wards are now in place. Amelia sways and almost falls over but Pam catches her.

"Well, I have always been know to knock women off their feet." Adele comes in and lays down on the bed and puts one of Sookie's hands in her own. She looks up at me and already I can see the light returning to her eyes

"Thank you Eric, you were right." Pam snorts

"Why thank you Adele, he will be next to impossible to live with now." Godric chuckles

"I see you are as you always were Pamela." I notice she has taken the witch to a chair.

"Yes I am, as you know you cant mess with perfection." she winks at Amelia and the witch blushes. The air changes suddenly and Ludwig speaks.

"If you are gong to bond you will need to do it now, the sparks are starting to merge." I move Sookie's hair away from her ear and whisper her name. she whimpers.

"I know lover, I know, but we must complete the last exchange now. It will start very soon." she raises her head and turns it to look at me tears flowing freely.

"I thought it had already started." I brush her tears away. Shaking my head.

"I am sorry my love, that was just them igniting. I will be with you the whole time, and My maker is here as well." she turns her head to Godric and he moves a stray hair behind her ear.

"It's nice to meet you little one, from what I am told you are a force to be reckoned with, you will be fine." she lays back against me.

"they are going to stay here for this exchange my love, there is no time to hesitate." I bite into my wrist and she takes it into her mouth and moans when the blood hits her tongue. I can feel her blushing and I whisper in her ear.

"Not exactly how I planed to be in you but it's a start." then I bite down and just like the last time I have to force myself to pull away from her. She drops my wrist and pants. Every fang in the house is out. Sookie looks at Ludwig.

"How long…" but she doesn't get to finish her sentence as I feel the first clash of the sparks her body shudders.

"Let her lie down fully vampire." Ludwig says coming to the side of the bed. I get out from behind her and lay her flat, but I do not leave the bed.

Three hours, three hours of her screaming and crying, and it is still not over. The arm of the couch is crushed from my hand squeezing it over and over again. I have taken my makers blood twice, I feel both my maker and my child taking as much pain as they can, I feel like I have been shred inside with silver. Finally the pain is ebbing away and even though I do not breath I let out a breath of relief, but I soon find I am wrong, oh so very wrong. A massive convulsion wracks her body and her back arches head thrown back and the brightest light I have ever seen shoots out of her eyes and mouth. When the light recedes there is blood running from her ears, nose and mouth and I am almost loosing consciousness. Out of no where her body lifts from the bed on its own and her arms fall limply I can hear a faint humming and I can feel a breeze even though there are no open windows. Then I hear her heart, Thump, thump.. Thump…thump…..thump and then nothing. Her body lowers to the bed lightly. I want to grab her, hold her, she cant be, no! Oh gods No! I am still alive this cant be she cant…she sits straight up in the bed her heart hammering in her chest once again. Her eyes are wide open but they are different, oh gods, when she opens her mouth her scream shakes the entire house.

"Pythia!" I can hear a phone ringing in the distance but I cant take my eyes off of hers, her eyes once with blue irises are now a milky white.

A/N: Did you see that coming? Lmao! Well I hope you liked it. I am going to try and get another chapter out tonight. Should be able to, but it might not be until late! Hope you like and your still with me! Review if you can : )


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Wow! Almost at 200. Shit, the mist in my eyes is an optical illusion. Lol. After this one things are going to start rolling again. We have met the fae but have yet to meet any of the elves, well next chapter that is going to change. Probably only one chapter tomorrow guys, but it will be a long one! Oh hell who am I kidding you'll get two. Ty for all the amazing reviews! On with the show.

Previously:

"Pythia!" I can hear a phone ringing in the distance but I cant take my eyes off of hers, her eyes once with blue irises are now a milky white.

Chapter 12:

EPOV:

Her body slumped back to the bed and I had her in my arm not even a second later. She was so lifeless had it not been for her heart beat I would think her dead. I don't know how long I sat there rocking her holding her so close to me but no mater what I did it wasn't close enough. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I snapped thinking someone was trying to take her from me. I was across the room hissing at whoever touched me. The look of shock on my makers face is something I will never forget. I crumpled to the floor with her still in my arms.

"I'm…I'm sorry master I…" instead of being angry with me which he had every right to be. He smiled and stopped my rambling.

"It's ok Eric, she is your bonded, you thought I was a threat. It was my fault, I should have made myself known. How is she?" then I broke, completely and utterly broke.

"She wont wake up, tell me what to do master, please. Her heart beats but she is lifeless what do I do, there must be something I can do." then I felt the most wonderful thing I could have in that moment. Her little hand touched my face and her thumb brushed away a tear that was running down my face. I didn't even know I had been crying. I looked down into her beautiful face and her milky white eyes stared at me.

"What has you so upset my love? Your emotions are all over the place." Thank the gods! I kissed her with everything I had. When I broke away I said the words I needed her to be the first to hear.

"For the first time in my life I am in love and the woman I am in love with almost died." she laughed an airy laugh.

"Tell me who she is and I'll kick her ass." she was back to normal I laughed at her.

"Oh no, you see she has denied me at every turn, I will take great pleasure in punishing her myself." her laughter and my makers filled the room.

"I would not dare break up this cat and mouse game you have going on here, but I would like to meet my child's chosen now that she is not so close to death." her face flushed and I felt her embarrassment. I wanted to try something, so I pushed reassurance to her.

"I can feel that you know…thank you." she went to stand her step faltered. She needed rest and the sun was going to be up soon. I took her over to Godric and he surprised us both by embracing her,

"I'm Godric, and it is good to see you well. I can see you are weary, the sun is going to be up soon and I know you have things you need to discuss." he looked pointedly at me and I knew he was talking about her eyes.

"Eric I got to say goodnight to gran…" Adele interrupted her, gods I hope she is wise enough to wait to tell her till she has rested.

"Nonsense little girl, go on now get some sleep. We'll talk when you get up." thank the gods! Adele came over and hugged her, not saying anything when she saw her eyes. She yelled a thank you to he friends and said she'd see them when she got up, then I picked her up and took her to my day chamber. I entered the code to open the door and I took her straight to the bathroom.

"Close your eyes lover." she did and I set her down in front of the mirrior. I leaned into her and said.

"the quickening caused a change to your eyes…" she snapped them open and all I could feel from her was wonder. She pulled on her cheeks to expose more of her eyes but they were all white.

"Wow, I'm gonna need to get some shades." I keep waiting for her to freak out. When she doesn't after a few more minutes of looking at them I had to say something.

"Are you ok? I mean, this was not the reaction I was expecting." she laughed softly and turned around to face me throwing her arms around my neck.

"I know, and I am reserving the right to freak out later, but right now all I can think about is how I almost died and how if it weren't for you I know I would have. If freaky eyes is the price to pay for still being here so be it. I want a warm bath and I would love it if you would join me." I had my clothes stripped off before she was done and hers, right after. I stood back and just looked at her, everything I had imagined did not do her any type of justice.

"So fucking beautiful, I have to warn you lover, when I rise this night I am going to fuck you senseless." she laughed and bent over the tub to turn on the water, wiggling her ass at me, teasing me. I was behind her in an instant.

"Lover, didn't any one ever tell you, not to tease a vampire?" she straightened out and leaned back against me.

"I think it worked out well for me last time." she giggled when I picked her up bridal style.

"So you were doing it on purpose." she was still laughing when I set us in the tub.

"At first, no I wasn't. but when you came and danced with me, the way your hands set me on fire when you touched me, I knew I wanted you then. I thought I was never going to see you again so I decided to have a little fun." she wiggled back against my cock.

"Ah, but then you called me to warn me about the police, you had to know I would recognize your voice." she sighed and relaxed as I turned on the jets.

"I knew I was playing with fire, but I couldn't help myself." I grabbed the soap and started to wash her.

"Do you remember anything from the quickening?" she tensed a little bit but relaxed as I grabbed the shampoo and washed her hair.

"This is gonna sound really crazy Eric, but I have to ask anyway. Did I die?" I didn't need to answer her she felt it. My grief.

"I thought so, I saw this woman Eric, I don't know who she is though., but she told me her name was Pythia, She told me I was like her and I would be able to see now. I asked her what she was talking about and told her I could see just fine. She told me I would understand all, in good time, then everything was starting to go black I was worried she wouldn't be able to find her way out so I called for her. She told me to hush cause she see's just fine too. I don't think it was a dream, but I cant make any sense of it. But, I don't know how to explain it, I know with every fiber of my being I'll be seeing her again soon." after I washed me I got us out of the tub and dried her off.

"Sookie, I know who she is." she looked at me eagerly.

"But I cant tell you." anger started coursing through her. I didn't push comfort, somehow I knew that would be a bad idea. I took her face in my hands.

"She made herself known to you, she told you that you would understand all in good time. I need you to trust me now when I say that I can not tell you. There are some things you need to come to terms with, I will be here to help you, because I love you. But if she didn't tell you more then it's because it is not the right time." she tilted her head to the side they way she does when she is deep in thought.

"Can I ask one question? You know it is my turn." I laughed and shook my head at her ability to bounce back.

"Of course." she sighed and took the towel from me and started drying her hair.

"Do you think she will would try to hurt me? What I mean is, is she likely to be a friend or foe?" I smiled at her, of all the questions she could ask, she respects that I can not tell her who or what she is. She trusts me, never had having anyone trust me mattered more.

"Friend." she nods and hangs up her towel and mine that I just left on the floor, rolling her eyes as she did.

"I swear, what ever beings they are, men never pick up their wet towels." she laughed when I threw her over my shoulder and took us to bed, she snuggled up to me and laid her head on my chest. Just before she fell asleep she sighed.

"Goodnight Eric, I love you." I kissed the top of her head.

"I love you to Sookie." and as the sun took me the Ancient pythoness's voice invaded my mind again.

"Protect her at all cost Viking, for she is the living pythoness."

A/N: I am so sorry that this is so late. But I hope you liked it and are still with me. Much writer love! Review if you can : )


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Over 200 Reviews! Fucking amazing, all of you are. Ty for everything and I hope you like where this is going. Warning, gruesome imagery in this chapter for those of you who thought it was like a horror movie before, well the mental images from this chapter would be on par with that thought. Much Writer love! On with the show.

Previously:

"Protect her at all cost Viking, for she is the living pythoness."

Chapter 13:

EPOV:

I swear to the gods if I wake up to my lovers distress one more fucking time heads are going to roll! Adele just couldn't wait until I rose to tell my lover about her true identity. And that's why instead of drilling my point about last night home (Literally) I have risen to a sobbing creature with her arms around me like a vice grip. Tears flowing over my bare chest.

"Lover, why the tears?" she shakes her head.

"Everything I thought I knew is a lie, She told me you already know. What I don't understand is how she could let me grow up thinking I was a freak, when she saw how hard it was for me. How could you do that to some one you claim to love?" I sighed, I really didn't want to be the devils advocate here, but I knew Sookie was more hurt than angry and to kick Adele out of her life would cause more hurt than good.

"I'm not telling you not to be mad at her, but I want you to listen to what I have to say without interruption, can you do that?" I felt her nod into my chest so I let out a deep breath.

"I want you to close your eyes and imagine something for me. I want you to picture what you think your life would have been like if she had told you. Now, I want you to imagine being on the run, never being able to settle down, no friends no family. Because whether you want to admit it, if she had told you, better yet if she hadn't done all that she did that is what your life would have been like. But it would have been cut short, because when your curiosity got the better of you and you went looking for the family you never knew they would have killed you on sight, then they would have taken Adele out as well, and you would be the one responsible for all of that. So, the mother she gave you wasn't the best but going through that and the deaths of who you thought were your parents made you the person you are today, and I have to say I love that person, so the alternative doesn't appeal to me. Now, you can go on being mad at her and lose another mother, this one who was willing to give up her whole life in Luna and the love of her life to make sure you were safe, or you can see that even though it feels like your life was ripped away from you that she did her best to give you a better one. The choice is yours my love, I will stand by you no matter what you decide, just remember, her blood courses through your veins, and now you get something not many people get, you get a second chance." she sighed and sat up and dried her eyes.

"You know, you talking all sweet and sorting out my head for me, makes what else happened today that much worse." I raised a brow and motioned for her to continue and she wouldn't look at me.

"Well, I kind of found out what a new power of mine is today after she told me she was my mom. I kind of… well I destroyed your living room." I started laughing and she looked at me like I had lost my mind. I pulled her back down to me and while still laughing I asked her how she had done that. She huffed.

"Well, I was very angry and…well, I didn't realize when she was done telling me that everything in your living room that wasn't bolted down was hovering in the air, and well when I saw it I freaked and everything went crashing down. But what's worse is that even Amelia and Lafayette came crashing down as well." I was laughing picturing the witches suspended in the air! I am so glad I have cameras in that part of the house. Telekinesis was a Elvin trait, I wonder what fae Abilities she will manifest. She slapped my chest. Not really angry, I could tell she thought it was funny too.

"Don't laugh, I swear Lala about had a heart attack and…" a jolt of fear struck her then.

"Eric, some ones trying to get through the wards." Just fucking great, all I wanted to do tonight was take my lover and fuck her brains out on the bed up against the wall in front of my full length mirror. Gods my dick hardens to painful proportions. Whoever the fuck it is, is going to meet their final death! I get dressed and she waits by the door for me, but instead of staying behind me when we get to the front door she moves to my side. I couldn't see anyone but evidently she could because she seethed.

"Your not taking my mother anywhere!" and she shoots her light out in front of her and then I can see an Elf materialize as he falls on his ass. Everyone in the house is out on my lawn after hearing the commotion. Pam and Godric have fangs bared just waiting for the time to strike. The witches have their Bolline's at the ready, Adele's eyes are glowing and she is ready to strike. The elf stands up brushing the dirt off his pants.

"Adele, your father calls to you, you need be disgraced no longer, bring the reader with you and all will be forgiven." Roots spring from the ground and wrap around his legs, their thorns cutting into his flesh.

"I will never give her to you!" the Elf snarls.

"She is ours Adele…" and that's when I had, had enough

"SHE IS MINE!" the elf half laughs half cries through the pain of the roots still inching their way slowly up his frame.

"You think your bond will keep her from us? The prince himself will come for her, and when he does he will turn you all to ash!" when he said that I felt something inside my lover snap. She went down to one knee her hands found the ground and the earth started to shake.

"When and if your prince comes it is he who will perish!" Sookie screamed. The Elf's eyes went wide as a giant root came from the ground behind him and tore through his chest ripping his heart out, the root held the heart in what looked like the palm of its hand, before bringing it to the front of his face and crushing it. Elves can live through anything as long as their hearts stay in tact, even if it is ripped from them as long as it stays in one piece they will live, my lover truly showed him he was going to die before she ended him. More roots encompassed him and tore through his dead flesh, and his body fell to the ground in pieces only to have the roots drag those pieces into the earth with them as they receded. When my lover stood her hands were glowing a light green and through that I saw they were bloody. She looked at them in shock, until Adele came to her and took her hands in her own.

"I have never seen one so young wield maa võimsus with such control, you are truly magnificent my daughter." she hugged Sookie to her and I felt only a little hesitation as Sookie returned the embrace, transferring the blood and dirt from her hands to Adele's clothes. Sookie was looking at me over Adele's shoulder. She was feeling so many things, love, relief, shock, and the one I felt most surprised at feeling, guilt. While the only thing I felt was pride. She had killed him because he threatened my maker, my child, but most of all because he threatened me. I went to them and took Sookie's hand, as much as I know Adele wanted to keep a hold of her she let go. We all went into the house and I took Sookie to the kitchen to wash her hands clean of that vile creatures blood. No one followed, giving me the space I needed to help her sort through her emotions. As I was running the water over her hands I spoke.

"I Know you are feeling guilty, but he would have killed us all given the chance." she shook her head.

"That's not what I was feeling guilty about, I mean I feel bad for killing him but like you said he would have killed you all and if it is a choice between them and any of you, hell, I will choose you every time." I was confused and she sensed it.

"I felt guilty because I was so mean to my mother today, I said things… but you were right, I wouldn't have had her do it any other way. I don't even want to think about what my life would have been like had they been able to get to me. She did what was best for me I know that now, then even after I said all those things to her, she was willing to die to protect me tonight, I read it in her mind. She was going to offer herself if they would leave me in peace. She really does love me." she said this with a small smile on her face, I decided she had dwelled long enough.

"Remind me to take to the sky if I piss you off." she laughed a little and winked at me.

"What makes you think you could escape me there?" and even though I knew she was joking the truth in her words was undeniable. that's when I decided she needed to learn to control her powers because if this is what she could do untrained, she would be unstoppable with. We were both brought out of our inner musings and burst into laughter when we heard Pam scream from the living room.

"That vase was a Ming!" leave it to my child to worry about a vase when the prince of the elves could be on our door step at any moment, I am left shaking my head wondering what I did wrong.

A/N Well, how was that? Next chapter is going to jump ahead a week, Sorry the Viking will still have blue balls for a while, well a chapter or two. Next chapter by the end of the night! Review if you can. : )

Translation:

maa võimsus= earth power


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Ok, I am so sorry about not giving you another chapter last night so, to make up for it there will be lemons in this chapter! My brain was kind of shot last night and I passed out! In this fic Sophie is not a bitch, well she is but not a bad one. Ty for all the reviews! On with the show.

Previously:

"That vase was a Ming!" leave it to my child to worry about a vase when the prince of the elves could be on our door step at any moment, I am left shaking my head wondering what I did wrong.

Chapter 14:

EPOV:

One week, I have abstained before due to the need for a quick hunt, but never have I had a warm female in my bed every night for a week and not fucked her into oblivion. But here I sit at my desk in my bar well fed but blue balled. Even though I hate it, I know she isn't denying me on purpose, her training during the daylight hours has taken it's toll on her, and then staying awake to read my human employees from all my businesses, she has done so much in the last week it has worn her thin. that's why she has stayed home this night. Everyone is still at my safe house and will continue to stay until the threats have passed. Going through the official communications of the area I am immediately drawn to a Email from the Ancient Pythoness.

Viking,

Your presence is required in a weeks time at the Pledging ceremony of the Queen of California to the Queen of Colorado, After the pledging the pledging the usual trials will take place. The presence of Your Bonded life mate and your house hold is mandatory, this is my will and is beyond contestation.

Pythia

HRG

When I see that it is CC to the fucking Queen, Sophie was not a bad Queen, in fact if she could stop going into temperamental fits she would be a great Queen. I know my phone is going to ring even before it does and I know who will be on the other end.

"Your Majesty, to what do I owe this pleasure?" she growls out.

"Don't start that Majesty shit with me Eric, you know damn well why I am calling." I sighed

"Sophie, you cannot fault me for her grace knowing before you, for fucks sake, she is an oracle, that would be like me getting mad at her because she knew before me and didn't say anything." she was laughing by the end of my rant.

"Alas, you are right, I am sorry for being in such a foul mood Eric, it is not your doing. The fellowship got too close this day and a fire almost caused my true death, my nerves are fucking shot this eve." this got me thinking

"If there was a way to help you with your fellowship problem, could I count on your secrecy for said help?" she didn't miss a beat and you could tell how this last attack left her frightened.

"Any and all help would be appreciated Eric, you have the oath of royalty, I will keep whatever secrets needed to have this threat dealt with." think Viking think, then I had an idea.

"Sophie, if you would be willing to hold I would like to have you speak with my bonded, her skills have helped me with several issues I have had in my bar and other area's of business this week."

"I'll hold." so I used the 3 way calling feature my bonded showed me on my phone earlier in the week and placed the queen on hold and called my lover. When she answered it was in a ramble.

"I swear I haven't been training at all, I have been doing nothing but reading all night since you left." I laughed

"Then those book pages must have been really heavy for you to have to use so much energy earlier." she giggles.

"Well, you seem to have a brown thumb when it comes to plants and flowers, they were begging me to live again. I couldn't not help them." Thank the god's she didn't really have the ability to speak to plants, if she did I would have to keep her isolated so her head wouldn't explode, although the isolation could have been fun.

"Even though we will speak about your inability to listen later, I have a friend that was almost ended by the fellowship today, I was wondering if you would be able to offer your assistance? She is on the other line, would you speak to her?" a little bit of fear spiked in her but then it was over come by ease.

"If you trust her then I will do whatever I can to help. Bring her on, if you remember how to." Her amusement was evident. I growled playfully and I got a huge wave of lust, oh the things I have to suffer through. I clicked over.

"Sophie? Are you there?" she sighed in fake relief.

"I was on hold for so long I thought you had been chained in silver and I was going to have to appoint a new sheriff." Sookie laughed loudly and I pinched the bridge of my nose, what did I do in my unlife to be surrounded by sarcastic women?

"Sookie, this is the Queen of Louisiana Sophie-Anne, Sophie my bonded Sookie Stackhouse." Sookie took over the conversation not showing any signs of fear when she found out she was talking to a queen.

"I hear the fellowship are becoming a pain in your ass? I have been talking to Godric about some thing's going on in Texas with the head nut Newlin. I'd be happy to help." Sophie replied urgently.

"What is it you plan to do?" Sookie sighed.

"Well, you see I'm a telepath, I plan on coming and reading the minds of your humans finding your fellowship spies, I'd have to think about it but I think there may be a way to tie them to Newlin and bring his dumb ass down once and for all." silence, that's all that was found on Sophie's end after my lover explained. I knew she was still there but Sookie didn't.

"Eric, is she still there? Did you drop her call? I swear they need to make a how to manual in vampire speak for cell phones!" Sophie's laughter rang through the line and I felt my lovers remorse for her quip. I sent her reassurance, Sophie was guilty of destroying more than one cell phone that pissed her off.

"She's a feisty one Eric, you no doubt have your hands full. Sookie, I truly look forward to meeting you, how soon would you be able to get here?" I took over now.

"We will be there tomorrow night, as soon as I rise we will head out." we were all in agreement.

"We will require a private audience with you first Sophie, when you see her you will know why." we made the arrangements to have six rooms available to us because my bonded has quite the entourage. Once Sophie hung up Sookie started laughing.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry, I really thought you dropped the call." she was sorry when she first did it but not so much anymore.

"Well, that's just another punishment you have racked up." lust and longing hit me like a ton of brick through the bond.

"I have a surprise for you that will make up for it, that is if you hurry home." she didn't need to say anymore, I was out of my chair on the way to the house before she even finished her sentence. When I landed at the house I noticed there was no one there. I was about to get mad but as I opened the door I was assaulted with the smell of flowers, they were everywhere. But what really caught my eye was the trail of flower petals on the floor. I followed them to my day chamber door. When I opened it I stopped in my tracks, laying in the center of our bed completely naked save for the few wisely placed rose petals over her nipples and a floral treasure trail of them leading to the object of my desire was my lover, she quirked a brow at me.

"Well what are you waiting for Viking? There seems to be a maiden in need of pillaging." My clothes were off and I was on her in a moment. Her need and longing were so fierce I almost lost control, but I was able to reel myself in. looking into her eyes I smirked. She felt my mischievousness and groaned. I smiled an evil smile.

"Now, now, my lover, you have been teasing me since the night we met. Did you really think I wouldn't make you pay for that?" I trailed my fingers down the center of her breasts, following the petals, down, down and further still till my fingers grazed her already wet mound. Her body was so sensitive she jumped when I made contact. I stilled her with one hand as the other explored her glistening folds. Every stroke of my thumb against her clit sent shivers up her spine. Round and round I worked her clit until she was on the edge then I backed off. She was whimpering a sheen layer of sweat coating her body, I licked and bite her skin with my blunt teeth until I found my way to Valhalla. One hand on her stomach, I brought the fingers of the other to her opening and when my mouth made contact with her clit I plunged those fingers inside. The reaction was instantaneous, here walls clamped around my fingers and she screamed my name in pleasure, but I wasn't done. I licked and sucked every inch of her until she came three more times, she was so raw and open to pleasure when I slammed my cock inside her another orgasm claimed her. Her back arched and I took the opportunity to wrap a hand around her back lifting her up off the mattress, my other hand snaked in behind her head and I grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled her head back, the surge of lust from that act alone made my next choice for me. In a ragged voice I demanded.

"Will you ever deny me again?" the force of my voice coupled with pulling her hair and the fierceness and speed with which I slammed into her she screamed her answer.

"No!" The animal inside me was begging for release, but I wanted to play a bit more. I flipped her to her hands and knees without ever leaving her frame, grabbing her hair again while never decreasing the speed of my strokes I leaned half way into her and brought her head up the rest of the way growling in her ear.

"Make me believe it." I smelled the scent of her tears and I would have stopped if I didn't know for certain she was in ecstasy.

"I…Oh gods…I swear it!" I straightened back up.

"Not good enough." I growled and smacked her ass cheek with the hand that wasn't in her hair, not really hard but hard enough to leave a little redness behind. I felt her muscle tighten again and she whimpered out a breathless.

"Yours." that's what I wanted, but I wanted her to say it all.

"That's it, say it again, who do you belong to Sookie? Who will fuck you every night? Who will taste you every night?" nothing but whimpers. I bent down to her ear again.

"Who Sookie?" I asked running my fangs along her shoulder.

"You! I am yours, no one but… oh god…Please, Please." she clenched around me again and that was my undoing, as my seed spilled into her I sank my fangs into her neck and the beast inside me roared as I drew in her life force. Mine! It shouted, then chanted over and over again, we both crumpled to the bed when I retracted my fangs. I laid on her back running my fingers through her hair and down her sides. She was sobbing and I immediately became concerned that I had hurt her. I put my arms under her wrapping them around her resting my weight on my elbows I kissed her shoulder and up to her cheek.

"I'm so sorry my love I didn't…" a small laugh cut me off as she spoke.

"You can be sorry for so many other things you have done in your long life, but I will stake you myself if you apologize for that, that was amazing." I still didn't believe her and she felt it.

"Feel me, use the bond. What am I feeling right now?" I probed the bond. Happiness and love was all I felt. So I asked what was becoming the standard question when it came to her.

"Then why the tears?" I rolled off of her and laid a hand on her back while using the other to prop myself up so I could look into her eyes.

"I never thought it would ever be like that for me." I brushed some hair from her face.

"Like what?" she seemed to be in thought for a minute trying to form the right words.

"The other times where I have had sex, it was never like this. Not only because your some Viking sex god, but because those other times I had to focus on keeping my shields in place so I wouldn't hear their thoughts, I couldn't let go and just enjoy it." her hand found it's way to my face.

"With you, there was nothing holding me back. I was able to let go and it was beautiful, my tears are because I could have had this all along if only I had found you sooner. My first time was horrible, if I had only waited it would have meant something, everything." the tears where rivers as I pulled her to me. She finally fell asleep on my chest with me running my fingers through her hair humming a song my mother used to sing to me. Before I died for the day I whispered into her hair.

"It meant everything to me."

A/N: So, next chapter is in new Orleans with the queen, I made Sophie a friend because in the chapters to come they are going to need all the friends they can get. I don't write sex scenes a lot so I don't know if it was any good so please bare with me, I will try to get better. Review if you can! : )


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Ty for all the reviews! Here we go to meet with the queen. On with the show.

Previously:

"It meant everything to me."

Chapter 15:

EPOV:

Rising I think back to the night before and my lovers tears. I hate that others have touched her, but others have touched me so I need to move on. What really angers me is that her first time was so horrible for her, when the asshole should have done everything in his power to make it special for her. Even being a vampire I would have made sure it was and from now on I will make sure they all are. Sookie was in the house but not in our bed, I think I actually pouted. I checked the bond and I knew she was in the house, in a really great mood. But that was nothing compared to the happiness that she felt when she realized I was up. It sounded like a herd of elephants running down the hall, when she opened the door she launched herself at me and had I not been vampire she would have fallen to the ground when she wrapped her legs around my waist. She peppered kisses all over my face, before she found my lips, after a deep kiss she jumped off me and I laughed at her energy.

"While you can do that anytime you'd like lover what possessed you to jump me?" she rolled her eyes but she was still smiling.

"That was for the new mustang in the drive way with my name on the title and registration." I smiled, I had picked it out a few days ago. Then she reached behind me and smacked my ass, and while she was running to the door she called out.

"And that was for the vanity plate." I tackled her to the floor lightly.

"I thought we established you were mine lover." she laughed and tried to wiggle free.

"And I'm sure when I drive around town in a car that says 'ERIC'S' on the plate everyone else will know it too. Now let me up, you have to get dressed and everyone else but Pam is up and ready to go, did you know Godric could rise so early? Anyway, we are taking your corvette, mom, Amelia and Lala are going to drive my stang and Godric said him and Pam would be taking the escalade, something about Pam needing it to house her new wardrobe?" Ah yes, the hurricane that is Pam will be descending on New Orleans. I let her up and she was running down the hall again to join the others. When I was finished getting dress I went over and took my cell of the charger when I noticed a note under it, I laughed so hard when I read it I almost cried.

Cell phones for Vampires:

Chapter one:

Chargers:

Step one: Plug charger into wall outlet

Step two: Take smaller end and plug into phone

Out come: Fully charged phone

Soon to come chapter two, turning the phone on

I heard her giggling in the living room, she was going to get it, I didn't know what 'it' was but she was going to get it. I was in the living room still holding the note when Pam came out and asked what was so funny. Sookie snatched the note from my hand and gave it to Pam, by the time it was passed around the room everyone was laughing. I shook my head and grabbed our bags to take them to the corvette. I felt her mischievousness through the bond and didn't know what it was for until I saw my trunk lid. In big neon pink print was a decal that said Sookie's. Oh she was really going to get it. The others came out and got into their prospective cars and Sookie peaked around the corner of the garage. I pointed to the trunk lid and then looked at her.

"Revenge is sweet, dear Sookie." she laughed and came out of hiding to wrap her arms around my waist and kissed my chest, then moved over to her side of the car and got in. as I was closing the door she smiled at me.

"Alls fair lover." then she winked at me, when I got in I handed her a pair of new sunglasses, she started humming that gods awful wearing sun glasses at night song, this was going to be a good night.

Three hours later….

Thank the gods! I have never been more glad to be getting out of a car. My lover is skilled in many things but singing is not one of them, if I had to listen to one more cat in heat mating call I would have staked myself. That gave me a idea, oh yes, all is fair lover, all is fair. We stopped by the guard station to check in. Sookie was looking at the guards and I could feel her rage seeping off her.

"So, I see you all have a metal detector, do you guys do anything to check for wood?" one of the guards rolled his eyes and the other had enough sense to answer her.

"No." how eloquent. Sookie rolled her eyes and kept walking, just as our vampire guide came upon us Sookie turned back to the guards and raised her hand as if she was going to blast them both. I grabbed her wrist and brought it down, we couldn't do anything until we spoke to Sophie. Her rage morphed into hurt so fast it had my head spinning. She yanked her wrist from my grasp, other than that there was no outward signs of her feelings. More Were's came and took our bags to our rooms, while the vampire whose name was Adam took Sookie and I to meet with Sophie, while another vampire took the others of our group to get something to eat. Waiting for the queen in a sitting room I decided I would get to the bottom of her feelings, we had to work as one when we entered.

"What happened back there?" she snorted.

"Now you want to ask?" I grabbed her up and put he on my lap. She struggled for a minute but stopped.

"You were going to blast the Queens Weres lover, until we meet with the Queen we cannot act on what ever you hear from them." she pushed off me and I allowed it.

"I wasn't going to blast them, had you asked me instead of just stopping me, you would have known that. I was just going to keep them grounded so to speak. I'm not stupid you know, but now we are going to have to stay somewhere else during the day." I was about to ask what the hell she found out when the door opened and Sophie walked out. Sookie's outward appearance was all smiles even though she was still mad as hell. She curtsied to the queen, and I was blown away. I didn't even have to tell her to be formal. I bowed and Sophie led us into the room then dismissed her guards so we were alone.

"So, care to tell me why the private audience was mandatory?" I reached to remove Sookie's glasses but she beat me to it. When Sophie saw Sookie's eyes her mouth dropped open and she reached out to touch her but remembered half way there that she was about to touch my life mate and retracted her hand.

"I see the need for complete secrecy, no one will know of her origins from me Viking." I wanted to get off that subject before Sophie opened the can of worms about her grace. It was going to be a huge surprise when Sookie saw her in a week, I didn't need to deal with that on top of the security crisis Sookie no doubt discovered on or way in, so I changed the subject.

"Sookie learned some things already I am sure she wants to share with you Sophie." not to mention I wanted to fucking know. Sookie took that as her cue and dove in.

"I'm assuming that for a vampire to feel a humans emotions the human has to drink directly from the source?" I didn't fucking like where this was going at all. Sophie raised a brow.

"Yes, that's true why do you ask?" then Sookie dropped the mother of bombs.

"I figured as much, because if it didn't work that way I imagine you'd be feeling the greater part of Louisianans v-addicts emotions right now." Sophie's fangs were out and I thought she was going to pounce on my lover so I moved in front of her. Sophie seemed to realize her actions were being misconstrued and asked for an explanation. Sookie touched my shoulder and I moved out of the way, still on edge.

"The Weres at the front are your ring leaders, they sneak in and drain some blood from your guests, but their main seller is the blood of a Vampire queen. The only reason the fellowship was able to get as far as they did while you were at rest, is because your guards were to focused on getting in your chamber and left their post." Sophie was reeling.

"How did they manage to get the codes to the sleep chambers?" that got a reaction out of Sookie, her lip trembled as she answered and I knew why she acted as she did earlier.

"You should invest in silent key pads, one well placed recorder and all they have to do is play it back and punch in the right tones. When we came in they were thinking how they were glad they left the recorders in place, cause a thousand year old vampire's blood would catch a fair sum." the tear that fell was proof that I had fucked up, I should have asked what was going on instead of just reacting. I had her in my lap and was wiping her tears away and I didn't give a fuck who was in the room with us. I would learn to communicate better and so would she, she was worried about my safety as I rested and that's what made her so angry. Sophie looked at us through kind eyes and it was the first time I had ever seen that look on her face, Compassion.

A/N: well, here we are. This is not the last new Orleans chapters. More shit is going to go on. Hoped you liked it! Review if you can! : )


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: So we are still in new Orleans, time to see what else Sookie uncovers! Ty for the reviews! Much writer love to my readers! On with the show. : )

Previously:

"You should invest in silent key pads, one well placed recorder and all they have to do is play it back and punch in the right tones. When we came in they were thinking how they were glad they left the recorders in place, cause a thousand year old vampire's blood would catch a fair sum." the tear that fell was proof that I had fucked up, I should have asked what was going on instead of just reacting. I had her in my lap and was wiping her tears away and I didn't give a fuck who was in the room with us. I would learn to communicate better and so would she, she was worried about my safety as I rested and that's what made her so angry. Sophie looked at us through kind eyes and it was the first time I had ever seen that look on her face, Compassion.

Chapter 16:

EPOV:

The compassionate look didn't last for long though as Sookie lifted her skirt and pulled out a wooden knife from a garter, Sookie put any anger that Sophie had at her for bringing this into her home with a few words.

"They don't check for wood either, there is a spell that can make wood glow to the eyes of a trusted guard, if you would like and have someone you trust I will have my friends spell them, if you would do me one favor." Sophie sat back in her chair.

"Whatever it is I can do." Sookie let out a shaky breath.

"Do not rest here and do not make us rest here either, there must be someplace we can all go that is a little smaller so we can ward and everyone would be protected for the day." the corner of Sophie's lips twitched.

"You would do this if I made sure we were all safe come dawn? Myself included?" Sookie nodded.

"Even if it were not my job to make sure my subjects were safe, I would do this for you. Now dry those eyes and steel yourself. For what I do not consider weakness others would." Sookie wiped her eyes and laughed.

"Those who mistake my tears for weakness will meet their end by my hand." Sophie's laughter echoed through out the room.

"Touché my dear, let us go and weed out the spies and chain the Weres, then we will find a place to rest." I helped Sookie off my lap and I could feel her remorse and sadness for being mad at me. I sent her love and comfort because I was pissed at myself as well. But we needed to move on, we would talk later about it and learn how to avoid it in the future. She put back on her glasses and we walked out with the queen. Sookie was on her guard and I realized there was no way to be sure who the Queen could trust in her own house hold besides other vampires.

"I have gathered all of our humans in the solarium, there Weres will be gathered a little later, since they threatened your bonded I am assuming you would like to be there for the punishments?" Sookie's mood turned dark and feral.

"Can I dish out a little of my own type?" Sophie nodded in acceptance and If I really cared I would have felt sorry for those Were's if what she did to the elf was any indication they were going to be begging for mercy.

Two hours later…

The human donors were everything form Hep v infected to Soldiers of the fellowship. What she got from them was nothing short of a miracle that had Godric on his phone to the king of Texas. Newlin was in for a big surprise. Sookie found a young girl forced to come here by her parents and Newlin. It seems they had offered her up to Newlin when she was just fifteen years old, She had been repeatedly raped by him and fellow members of his congregation. This was the only time Sophie and Sookie almost came to blows over what was going to happen to a prisoner. The girl, Hadley, was so terrified she grabbed for a knife in hopes of slitting her own throat. But not because she was going to be punished, but because she was seventeen and Sophie was going to send her back to her parents. When Sophie saw the desperation in the girls eyes, she saw something that reminded her of herself before her maker took her from that life. If I had to guess I would say that Sophie would have a new child very soon. The time had come to deal with the Were's, they were all brought into a conference room where Sophie gave the floor to Sookie. She took off her glasses and scanned the crowd with her milky eyes.

"There are those of you who have chosen to take the trust that was placed in you and use it for your own greed, let those who are guilty come forward and I will grant a swift death." no one spoke a word, and that only proved to further piss her off. In an instant seven Were's were thrown against the far walls and held there. The rest tried to get up but found they could not. Telekinesis, oh how I love you.

"These Were's have stolen the life's blood of over fifty resting Vampires, including the queen who they were sworn and paid well to protect. I am no stranger to pack justice, my name is Sookie Stackhouse…" heads wiped to her, eyes wide.

"Those against the wall have committed blood offences, I know how those are dealt with, those who know my name know I speak the truth." the sitting Were's tension was no more, they took on a look of reconciliation, they could not help those and would not even try. Sookie had spent a lot of time explaining her place among the different packs. As shaman her word was for lack of a better word gold.

"I am sorry to have to have you bare witness to this but you must, these vampires will have their justice with all but two, those two are mine. I am Bonded to the Viking…" this got some reaction, none that was bad just surprised.

"They were going to take his life blood while he rested come dawn. His blood is my blood, do you deny your Shaman justice?" the look she got when she said shaman from Sophie was wonderful. Sophie looked at me and winked. Pride coursed through me. That's right she's mine! I wanted to lay her out on the table and claim her in front of them all. She felt my lust surge and she shivered her arousal could be smelled for miles. She looked at me as if to say please not now. I reigned it in, but not all the way. She felt the little bit I left and her lips twitched. I was brought out of my thoughts and feelings by the Weres at the table speaking

"We deny you nothing shaman." they spoke in unison. She nodded to them.

"I thank you for holding true to our customs." they bowed their heads as she got up from the table and moved to stand in front of the guards that let us in. she looked to me in an act of submission and said.

"Which do you chose my love?" I felt pride pouring through my maker and my Childs bonds. I caught Pam's eyes every so briefly, she had been against the bond and now she was feeling ashamed of herself. I sent her pride and love, she was only trying to protect her maker, there was nothing to be shameful of, she nodded slightly as to say she understood what I saw in her now. I chose the disrespectful one that chose not to answer my beloved. Sookie looked to Sophie.

"If your majesty pleases, I would have the rest taken to have the individual justice served, but these need to be witnessed." Sophie spoke through lowered fangs.

"Pack business is pack business, I will leave you to it, but do not toy with them for long, we must go to rest." meaning we must travel to a secure location before dawn so don't play long. Sookie curtsied and I bowed while Sophie exited with nine vampires and their five toys for the evening. Godric and Pam stayed with us. Sookie released her hold on the Were's who were at the table and they moved to stand lined up against the other wall. Sookie brought hers to his knees, then out of nowhere it was like the wind had torn his shirt from his body. Sookie sat crossed legged in front of him.

"Look at me Anthony." the Were's head was forced up and she smiled at him.

"The wind whispers to me Anthony…" a slice formed down his spine reveling it to our sights. The wolf howled in agony. Her hands started to glow green again, vines came slithering through a window behind him and dug themselves into his opened flesh.

"The earth obeys me Anthony…" Snap, Snap, Snap. The vines rose a little out of his back taking with them his spine but not severing it. One hand started to glow white as she raised it to his head.

"But above all else Anthony, light lives within me." she placed her hand on his forehead and in a flash of light his flesh was no more, ash was all that remained save his spine which the vines laid in her now out stretched palm, she stroked the vine like a mother would stroke the hair of her child, then it slithered back through the window. She stood and placed the spine on the table and looked to the rest of the Were's

"Remember what you have seen here for death will not come swiftly to those who are guilty treachery. This is not a fate only for those who betray vampires, this is the fate of any whom chooses this path against any I have been sworn to. Go in peace this night brothers and call on me if you find need." she bowed her head to them and they bowed fully at the waist before leaving. Fuck this, she was mine and I was going to claim her now, I looked over to Pam before grabbing my lover and leaving so fast a vampire would have thought it impossible.

"Have fun with him Pam." I could hear her snarls and the other Were's screams as we left. Next room over, I had her dress up and my pants down and was inside her before the door closed, the beast would not be denied. Her snarls and growls where just as loud as mine as I took her forcefully. Her fingers drew blood as they wracked down my back, then she struck, her teeth tore at the flesh of my neck and she latched on pulling my blood into her and my fangs plunged into hers. So wicked, so cruel, so lovely, so beautiful, mine! My stokes became tender and my touch soft, she released me as I did her and she looked into my eyes and said.

"Mine." my seed spilled into her as she went over the edge, even then I did not release her, forehead against forehead we stayed until a knock on the door pulled us out of our haven. Before I removed my self from her frame I hugged her tightly to me and whispered in her ear.

"Yours."

A/N: Ok, next chapter we deal with Newlin! The Viking is going to have a surprise when he wakes up, no it's not sex. I hope you liked it. New chapter tomorrow! Review if you can.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Well, here is the Viking's surprise. It just so happens it is Newlin's demise. I don't think any of you have expected this! Well I hope you like it anyway, cause I stayed up half the night trying to put together the details. Almost at 300 reviews, and still going strong, TY, TY, TY. Enough out of me. The show is no more, the rollercoaster ride has commenced.

Previously:

"Yours."

Chapter 17:

EPOV:

Instead of rising like I normally would, my blood calls me awake. The only one that has that power is Godric. My eyes snap open and I see Sookie and Godric looking down on me, Sookie excitement and panic are like a whirlwind, it's like she is bubbling over with emotions. Godric, on the other hand is just nervous. Sookie just takes off without saying a word, here I am ready to fight and there is nothing to fight. I look to my maker and don't even have to ask.

"You have about ten minutes to get Pam up, Sookie says if you miss this she will castrate, I didn't ask who she would castrate and I don't want to find out, go wake Pam and join us in the living room." It was a command and my maker hasn't issued one of those in over three centuries. I follow orders and get dressed and go to the room Sophie gave to Pam when we arrived at her guest home last night. When I enter I have to stop for a moment, laying on the bed in a power puff girl night shirt is my child, oh this is going to be good. She laughed at me now payback is in order, everyone is going to see her in all her Bubbles glory. It's the one non designer piece of clothing my child owns. I walk over and lean over her face, smile and call my blood in her. Her eyes snap open and she flinches. This is one of Pam's biggest freak outs, she fears waking up with someone smiling in her face. Score two for me.

"I command you not to change, you will get up and go to the living room." I feel the shock and disbelief and start laughing as she sits upright and stomps out of the room. Oh my, is she pissed! When I get to the living room everyone is staring at Pam with their mouth's hanging open before the room bursts into laughter. Sookie with one arm wrapped around her stomach comes and pulls my arm and I follow her to the couch and sit down. I look at her.

"Really, Castration?" renewed laughter.

"Hey, it's only about five minutes before you would normally rise, so there will be no bleeds. The sun has already gone down enough for Texas Vamps, to rise, and you don't wanna miss this." Lala turns up the TV and I see it is CNN, Sookie looks at Pam and pats the seat on the other side of her.

"Come on power puff, have a seat, I think your going to need it." Pam growls but sits anyway. All laughing and joking stops as a loud tune erupts from the TV, followed by print on the screen and a voice that says.

"Please stay tuned for a Breaking News Story." the screen flashed then a woman came into focus looking frazzled to say the least. Her hair was out of place, half her makeup wasn't done and her shirt was rumpled. The screen has her name below her announcing who she is, Gloria Borger it reads. Her next words have our full attention, we don't even realize Sophie has joined us.

"Breaking News, Reverend Steve Newlin leader of the fellowship of the sun organization against Vampires has just been arrested following a raid on his Dallas compound and home, yes you heard me correctly I said compound. More on the story live in front of the compound is Suzanne Malveaux." The screen cut to a woman with dark hair and hazel eyes who looked distraught.

"Even though the sun has just set here in Texas you can see the vampires of the area have already arrived, not an hour ago FBI agents along with ATF forces laid siege executing a search warrant after an anonymous tip we are told came from Louisiana informed them in detail of a stock pile of guns, ammunition and bomb making materials being housed here…" commotion by the entrance of the building stops her and the camera zooms in. two men wearing FBI jackets emerge, but they are not the focus of the camera, the vampire they are holding between them with his arms resting on their shoulders is, they are helping him to walk. The fact that he hadn't fed in a very long time was evident by the non healing words carved into his chest 'God Hates Fangs' it read, and that was barely readable due to the other wounds that had remained open on his body. Two Vampires broke the line and went to aid the vampire, the FBI agents backed away and nodded to the vampires, who just happened to be the king of Texas Stan and Godric's second in command Isobel. The camera zoomed in on his hands and you could see holes going right through them. You were able to hear a small whimper, but it didn't come from him. As the camera came back to focus on the woman, she was wiping away tears from her face hands trembling, when she tried to continue speaking she couldn't. A man came from behind the camera and brought her to his chest in an effort to comfort her even though his eyes had mist in them as well, he took her microphone and began speaking.

"As you can see, the explosives and other weapons weren't all they found, when they first stormed the compound they came face to face with the beginning stages of a crucifixion, Sources say this Vampire was to be crucified and laid out on the lawn come sunrise to burn. As you can see from his condition he has been held for days. Sources also say vampires knew of his abduction and called local authorities for assistance they were denied. They could have stormed the compound themselves but there were innocent children they did not want harm to come to. To the local law enforcement we ask the question most want answered, why did you deny help in this case? And to the followers of the fellowship, we at CNN and humans all across the world have one thing to say to you. If this is evidence of your God we want no part of him. We will keep you posted on further updates as they happen. This is a sad day to be human." before they cut back to the news studio you could hear the woman sobbing

"So sorry…Oh God…So sorry."

A/N: if you think this chapter was something, just wait for the next! Did I go in the wrong direction? Tell me what you think! Much writer love to my readers! : )


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Ty for reviewing and I hope you all like where I am taking this.

Previously:

"So sorry…Oh God…So sorry."

Chapter 18:

EPOV:

Over the next two hours we sat and watched as every compound the fellow ship had was raided. Apparently the president himself had issued orders for the military to intercede and take them down, his official announcement was that the 'churches' posed a threat to the American way of life. And just because we weren't breathing occupants didn't make us any less Americans. While raiding the military found recorded conversations between Newlin and his lackey's with state officials, governors and congressmen, even senators. The American government was seeking to impeach those found on the recordings, Needless to say the VRA was shoe in for passing into a law. Godric and Sophie's phones were ringing non stop, everyone wanted to know how the caller was that set this all into motion. All Sophie and Godric would say was that the woman responsible wanted to remain anonyms for now and when that changed they would be notified, but that answer wasn't going to fly for very long, around the world reports were coming in about Vampires fleeing their countries to come here where and I quote

"The wall of hate had finally been torn down." around the compounds that were raided humans were protesting, but not as you would think, they had signs and were chanting the new anthem of the hour.

"Oh hell no, the fellowships got to go!" they had found several more vampires when the raids commenced, one didn't make it and Sookie was beside herself. The Dallas compound had burned to the ground after on lookers decided to torch it, so in all the other states the military did controlled burns so citizens wouldn't take it upon themselves again. The night wasn't over and we didn't even make move to venture out. The injured vampires were taken to the king and or queens homes to recover where prayer vigils and humans with candles line the streets openly wishing the vampire's a speedy recovery. Blood banks had come around with live donors to assist, this was all so fucking unbelievable we didn't think anything else could possibly top it. that was until another breaking news story filled the air waves. Sookie grabbed my hand and squeezed like she knew what was coming, and the same frazzled looking woman announced to the world.

"With Vampire's existence made public, did you ever wonder what else might be out there?" the humans in the room didn't breath, the vampires didn't move we all waited for what we couldn't ever imagine happening to happen. The camera zoomed out and there in the CNN studio sat what made up the supernatural council save two, Her grace Pythia for the vampires, Lato for the Were's, Blake for the Dae, Ruma for the witches, and one I didn't recognize but looked to be a fucking sprite! And by the god's the Britlingens had a Speaker. The biggest reaction in the room was Sookie, when she saw Pythia I thought she would pass out. I sent her as much calm as I could through the bond, but I was freaking the fuck out too.

"CNN has the privilege to introduce more beings into the known world, they have lived beside us in the shadows peacefully for as long as there has been life on this earth, Some do not even live in this world but a different dimension all together. The leaders of those races and worlds sit before us now." She looked to the council

"Would you please introduce yourselves to the human population." Pythia smiled at the camera.

"I am Pythia, As you know I am vampire. We made ourselves know to you two years ago. It has taken all that has happened today, the out pouring of love and kindness towards my kind to make us see that with out hate we can have peace. I will let the others introduce themselves then I have one last thing to say before we are finished here." Lato was next to speak.

"I am Lato, for thousands of years the myths of Werewolves has been greatly exaggerated. Our bites are not the cause of our abilities, we are born not made. We live beside you in the world everyday." he then stood and stripped his clothes and shifted in front of a world wide audience, and howled before shifting back and regaining his clothing. Blake took his turn then.

"I am Blake, Daemons are not what stories have made us to be. We do not go around condemning souls to fire, although it is our preferred element, there are those of my people who can harness the powers of the other elements as well. We did not come from your biblical hell. We are no threat to the human population." In one palm he summoned fire, in the other water. Then gave the floor to Ruma.

"We are witches, as you can see there are no brooms I have flown in on, I have no warts and neither am I evil. We do not eat babies, our DNA is human, with a extra twist. Most of us protect we do not destroy, we are of no threat to the rest of the human population." the fucking sprite was next.

"I am Lacuna, I am not of this realm originally, nor do my people live here fully now. I am a sprite, the stories of us are greatly misconstrued. When we do have the chance to come to thins world we stick to your forests as we are beings of nature. We are not now or have we ever been a threat to this world." The fucking sprite allowed her wings to be seen. Next the Britlingens.

"I am Theasle, of the race of the Britlingens, we do no inhabit this world. We are guards and warriors. We too have a multitude of races in our world. We live together in peace." she didn't do anything because really what else did she need to do? A seven foot tall woman wearing body armor doesn't get questioned. Pythia took center stage again looking directly into the Camera and in the evolved language of my people she spoke

"ljuset har gett sätt till en ny dag. Sookie, I will see you in California." Pam in true Pam form had only one thing to say.

"Fuck a zombie!" yep that about sums it up, there was only one way I would be able to keep Sookie safe, and I know that's not what she wanted, but it had to be done. I picked her up and took her to our room. I didn't care what revelations the news wanted to reveal I needed to speak to her. I set her on the end of the bed and knelt between her legs.

"You must come forward." she looked at me like I was crazy.

"What the hell are you talking about? If anything I should find a whole to climb into." I sighed and cupped her face in my hands.

"My love, Her grace just named you in front of a live world wide audience, she used my native tongue, there are not many will not come to the conclusion she was speaking to me. The vampires in my area know your name and that you're my life mate, the Were's know. Sookie, it's time for the rest of the world to know who you are, what you have done." she shook her head.

"If I do that there will be even more danger than there is now!" I shook my head and tried to make her see pushing as much pride as I could to her.

"You stubborn ass woman! Do you not see what you have done today?" she looked at me confused and I knew through our bond she was confused. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Pythia, when she spoke in my language do you know what she said?" she shook her head.

"No, but I got the part about seeing me in califuckingfornia!" her fear was giving way to anger.

"She said "The light has given way to a new day" Sookie, what did you say to Anthony before his death?" she thought about it.

"Light lives within me." then realization set in as I spoke.

"Newlin is no more because of you, which I have some questions about by the way, humans have camped out on vampire palace lawns offering prayers for recovery. The entire supernatural fucking community just came out to the entire world! I know what you want, you want to go with me and live life for us. You want to have a normal relationship with your mother. You want to have the world forget you. But like you said to me those what eight, nine nights ago, You always want what you cant have. Vampires and other supernatural creatures are waiting to meet the woman who "Brought down the wall of hate." the elves want to take you as do the fae. If you come forward and are in the spotlight, I pity the race that tries to take The light that has given way to a new day." she wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me close.

"I'm scared." I pulled her back.

"I'll protect you." she shook her head.

"I'm not scared for me… if something where to happen to you because…" I smashed my lips to hers, of course I should have know she wasn't worried about herself. In the way I do I made her see reason.

"I'll be just fine, you know, I know this fae/elf, and she's pretty bad ass not to mention a vigorous lover. I'll just give her a call, she'll protect me among other things." she punched me in the shoulder and I knocked her back on the bed. She was laughing softly.

"You don't know who your dealing with Viking." I kissed my way up her stomach.

"On but I do my lover, my mate, my light, my life." I didn't say the last words I was thinking because I am sure they would have ruined the moment. My wife. After making her come six times it was finally time to die for the day. Pythia's voice entered my mind.

"What she has done cannot be undone, prepare yourself Viking for the fight of your life." Just fucking great!

A/N: tell me what you think please, I am dying to know. The next chapter will skip to five days in the future, they will be in California, but we will get cliff notes of what has been going on in that time. Review if you can : )

Translation:

ljuset har gett sätt till en ny dag= the light has given way to a new day


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Ok, while I get reviewing about the length of my chapters, and I am sorry they are so short, with my writing style when a scene is done its done leave those criticisms in the reviews, because constructive criticism is never bad but the nasty PM's can stop at anytime. If it cant be said in a review for everyone to see then don't write it to me. Bullying doesn't work with me, never has never will. This authors note is not intended for my reviewers! The pm's I get come from those who never have even reviewed!

Moving on:

A/N 2: Ty for all the reviews! I love them no mater what they say, and everyday when I get up and there are more it makes me want to type. I know I said we were going to be in California but I thought on our way there we would stop by Texas! A little fighting and danger from the fae, cause I feel they have been far too quiet. And remember as in all my stories not everything is as it seems. this is all sans beta so forgive me!Much writer love! Rollercoaster time. : )

Previously:

"What she has done cannot be undone, prepare yourself Viking for the fight of your life." Just fucking great!

Chapter 19:

EPOV:

Two days later….

After having Lala and Amelia ward the Queens palace and spell her knew front gate Were's to see wood glow, and picking out a new donor pool it was time for us to move on. While there is and always will be fear when it comes to the unknown, after the press conference the general thoughts and feelings of the humans were surprising, most humans took on the I told you so attitude. Nan Flanagan was doing every talk show that was on the air. CNN did a poll and it turned out most of the humans thought if we were in secret and they survived, then what was the big deal about us being out in the open? The president and the council had sat down the night after they announced themselves, it seems he had a little witch in his family tree. The catholic churches reaction was the most surprising, even though they maintained there was still only one true god, they said a bible passage that read, 'there is nothing new under the sun' Meant that even supernatural beings were allowed into heaven, I don't ever remember reading that in the bible but hey, I never have been one to delve into that boiling pot. But they didn't say anything about the burning of witches during the time of the inquisition, But then again we didn't say anything about it either. Sophie let the fellowship supporters go because not doing so would upset the balance, to our surprise when she did the humans in her courtyard shunned them and told them they should go and join their false prophet Newlin in prison. The VRA had been changed to the SRA, the supernatural rights amendment, and with half of the human government impeached a process usually taking months but in this case only taking days, it was passed without really having to take a vote. There was a website put up that called to the Supes to take an active role in the American government, well I guess senate seats were available. Supes were yet to have temples erected in their names and it didn't look like it was going to happen. Everyone was just treated as normal citizens. Sure there were still the groupies that went along with the Vampires and there were some for the other races as well, but nothing drastic. But Sookie's nerves were acting up because not only did the Supes want to know her but the humans were calling for her to be revealed as well. The news and talk shows kept asking when they were going to get to meet her. During one of our longer discussions I was able to convince her to come out to the public in California, of course with Pythia's announcement that was going to happen whether or not Sookie wanted it to. We decided a trip to Texas would be a test to see how she was received. Godric called for his private jet to take us and that's how I find myself on this plane sitting beside my very nervous lover. But surprisingly she was more nervous about flying than the actual meeting with the king.

"If the god's wanted me to fly they would have given me wings and a smaller butt!" she said as we were getting ready to take off. Everyone laughed.

"The god's granted me the gift of flight, I have no wings, and I thought you liked my but?" she blushed a lovely shade of red and buried her face in the crook of my arm. Her hand wedged itself under said butt and pinched it.

"Keep talking Viking and It'll be a bite next time." she giggled out with head still buried. I leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"What did I say about teasing me lover?" her skin prickled in goose bumps. She used her unoccupied hand to smack my chest. By then we had already taken off and her nerves were calming. She looked up at me and winked.

"Like I have said before, it always works out well for me." she took a deep breath and sat back in her seat.

"So what can I expect when we get there?" I looked to Godric to explain as he was the one who spoke to Stan to set this up.

"The king wished to throw a ball in your honor…" the horrified look on Sookie's face made him chuckle mid sentence.

"But I was able to convince him to hold out on the bigger celebrations and now it is just a formal party, his car will meet us at the strip and take us to the palace. From there we will be taken to our room and given the time to freshen up. Now if I know Stan, he will come and see you during this time. He will want to be the first, well the second in his retinue to lay eyes on the woman responsible for Newlin's destruction. He will no doubt want to be walked through the every step you took to do it. He is very interested in your thoughts." I laughed.

"He's not the only one, You have yet to tell me how you were able to pull it off." Sookie sighed.

"I told you, I thought the FBI would jump on him for his weapons after nine eleven. I just took their fears and used it against them, Some one once told me people are stupid, they'll believe anything, either because they hope that it's true or their scared it is. The power of suggestion is a bitch." she shrugged. She knew I wanted details and she had been teasing me about it for the last two nights, in one way or another she is always teasing me. She snuggled into me for the remainder of the flight and said nothing. I could feel she was still on the fence with meeting everyone but it was what needed to be done, her fears were valid but this was the lesser of two evils. She awoke when we finally touched down. As Godric predicted there was a car waiting for us, well a Stretch hummer anyway. Sookie was laughing at the horns that were attached to the hood the whole time we were driving.

"I didn't know they actually had cars like that anymore." Godric laughed.

"This is actually Ferrell's car, once you see him you'll understand." Pam snorted

"He was made vampire when cowboys wandered, lets just say he hasn't evolved." in truth not very many vampires have evolved, but with the times as they are now they better learn or it will be the final death for them, especially now that all races are out Pythia wont hesitate to follow through. Godric might have been right about the car but Stan letting us freshen up before he spoke to us was wrong, as soon as we arrived Sookie, Godric and I were brought directly to his office. When the door was open I felt Sookie stifle a laugh. Standing in front of us was Ferrell in all his cowboy glory. He sped in front of Sookie and tipped his hat.

"Well, hello there little lady." Sookie couldn't hold it in any longer and her laughter bubbled over. Ferrell looked at me and I shrugged and said

"Pam." He rolled his eyes. Pam has given him shit since they met. Sookie recovered and nodded to Ferrell.

"I see you have recovered?" she phrased it as more of a question and before I could protest Ferrell grabbed Sookie's hand and kissed her knuckles.

"If it were not for your brave thinking I would not be here tonight ma'am I am in your debt." Stan must have seen the look on my face as Ferrell didn't let go of Sookie's hand and he came to intervene. Stan in all his nerdy glory took Sookie's hand from Ferrell and shook it rather than place his lips on my mate.

"Yes, it seems we are all in your debt miss Stackhouse, if you would please sit, I would like to know what happened behind the scenes." Sookie nodded and we all set and she started.

"Well, while I was at the Queen's estate I had read the minds of her human donors, it just so happens two of them had just come from the Texas compound. They were given a tour after pledging their lives to the cause. Newlin wanted as most men do to brag about his arsenal of weapons, so while I was reading them I filed through their memories and was able to get a very detailed layout of the compound. I saw Mr. Ferrell, I saw their memories of what was being done to him and I knew I had to act fast for fear they would move up their time table. I spent most of the night thinking about how to rescue him. When I woke the next morning I had a plan. I called all the Weres I knew and they reached out to the packs of your state. I had some of them stationed around the compound just incase. Then I called the FBI, they didn't believe me at first, I swear I must have spent three hours on the phone with them. They weren't concerned at first because the victim was a vampire, but when I started telling the of the amount of C-4 Newlin had they paid attention. They wanted to know how I knew all of this and rather than say 'I'm a telepath.' I told them I had been there and was horrified because Newlin said he wanted to take out sympathizers as well as Vampires. Once they knew that humans were in danger they took action, I told them Newlin had been referencing the Okalahoma city bombing and that Newlin had made reference to nine eleven as well. With all the information I provided for the weapons as well as the vampire they had, not to mention the child abuse that was going on, they took action. I told them unless they wanted a blood bath they needed to take blood with them for the vampire because he was hurt and wouldn't be able to control himself. They assured me that they would do everything in their power to make sure there was no blood shed, but just incase they didn't heed my warnings I knew there had to be a were on the task force and through the proper connections I was able to speak with him." she looked at Ferrell.

"They did have blood for you didn't they?" Ferrell nodded and she continued.

"Once the Weres in place called to confirm that the FBI and the ATF had started raiding I and a couple of others called the news stations. Humans are not all bad, in fact most have good hearts, I knew all it would take to blow him out of the water was to sway public opinion. I am sorry that your injuries had to be made public but it was the shock they needed. You see to most humans you all are indestructible, they couldn't see anything in you to identify with. I was called by Weres that were on the task force and they told me of your state. I told them to feed you but not to much because the humans needed to know that even though you all are strong and fast you still bleed. Once the news crews got there they were instructed to take you out the front doors with dignity. The ones who escorted you out were Weres. So you see, this is why I don't understand what the big deal with me is, it was all the others that did the work all I did was make calls." she shrugged like it was no big deal. We had all been in rature as she spoke then Stan looked confused.

"How did you get the Weres to cooperate? They are not fans of ours that's for sure." Sookie straightened her shoulders.

"I am their Shaman, I have assisted packs in Louisiana and California. My position among them garners me a level of trust, they know me. They also knew that he needed to be taken out because if he wasn't when they came out it would only get worse, hunting permits at full moons, hunting accidents, so they did it for themselves as much as they did it for you." Ferrell spoke.

"And they came to these conclusions all on their own?" Sookie laughed.

"Of course not, but as I said my position offers me their trust, I have never steered them wrong before, why would I start now?" she sighed.

"I know you all must have more questions for me, but I have just flown and I am not a fan, my nerves are shot. Would you mind if I were to take my leave now? I need to take a shower and change before the party." Stan stood

"Of course, I will have someone show you to your room, but I need to speak to my sheriff and your bonded for just a while longer." she smiled and stood.

"Of course." I gave her a kiss and she followed the Were that was to take her to our room. As soon as the door closed Stan started laughing.

"A phone call, I have to tell you Viking, If she wasn't your's I would bring her to my side. A phone call!" I shook my head.

"She doesn't give herself enough credit, with out her status among the Weres and her quick thinking this never would have been possible. She doesn't want to be the center of attention but there is no way around it. I ask this as humbly as possible. The debt you spoke of, were you serious in your word?" Ferrell spoke fast.

"My life is hers if she should require it." Stan nodded his acceptance as he spoke.

"She has made our unlife's safer, Texas will protect her. Why? Has there been threats? From what I have been hearing the humans want to give her a medal." So I dove in and told them about the fae and the elves, I told them everything and when I was done they were speechless.

"They will come for her, I honestly do not know why they haven't made another attempt so far but they will and when they do she will need allies. She is not without her own defenses but the more protection she has in the long run the better." Stan was quiet for a long while before he visibly shook himself.

"Of course, the living pythoness will have our protection even had she not done as she did. It would help if at the party she was not wearing the glasses. Once they see her they will see Pythia in her and all will protect her. Go join her I will see you all later." I knew he was going to call Sophie, he needed more conformation. I had already talked to her about this so I knew that would be fine. When I entered our room I came to an abrupt stop. She looked magnificent. Her hair was down in soft curls and she was wearing a dark red dress with long sleeves that where slit to the middle of her forearms and they fanned out, it hugged her curves and flowed behind her on the floor just a little, with one slit up her left thigh. If we did not need to be on our way soon I would have ripped it of her. Instead I went to her and stood just in front of her and twirled her around.

"Simply exquisite, my love. I will have to take my sword with us so I can end those who would seek to take you from my side." she laughed and kissed me.

"Get ready for the fight of your life Viking!" her words stopped me cold. Pythia's warning was echoing in my head, she had seen something, and it would happen tonight I felt it. I didn't want to scare her though, I wanted this night to be a good one and ease her fears of coming out. But it didn't look like that was going to happen. I pulled her to me tightly, I stuffed down my worry and she only caught a trace.

"What are you worried about my love?" she asked. I didn't lie to her, but I didn't tell her the full truth either.

"You, are you going to be ok going in there tonight? You know if at any point you feel like leaving we can, just say the word." she didn't buy it but I was saved from a cackle behind me, glorious Pam.

"Bird." oh no please Sookie don't, I knew it was too late as soon as Sookie opened her mouth.

"What bird?" I groaned and closed my eyes fucking Pam!

"The word is bird, cause the bird is the word." now that fucking song was going to be in my head the whole night, Sookie and Pam both broke off into song well Pam did, Sookie broke off into a cats mating call. I went to get dressed cause there was no dealing with this. The only option was to be as far away from it as possible and hope it would go away. It didn't work, when I came back out everyone was waiting for me and they were all laughing and dancing around singing it. Sookie's light mood was the only reason Pam was still undead. Godric and Pam both looked at me and I knew they had filtered my emotions from earlier and they knew to be on guard. Sookie went to grab her glasses but I stopped her.

"This is part of it, you must be seen for who you really are." she huffed at me.

"I don't even know who I really am." I looked at her with a raised brow.

"You know who you are Sookie, you saw Pythia, you may not have excepted it yet but you know." and she did, with our bond she could lie to herself all she wanted to but she couldn't lie to me. I held out my hand to her and she squared her shoulders and took it. I felt a little acceptance slither in and I knew she would get the whole way there soon.

Walking into the Banquet room was startling for her. Everything stopped and a path was cleared as Stan came to greet us. He bowed To Sookie and nodded to me…bowed! Then moved aside and turned to face the crowd.

"We owe the end of Newlin and his followers to this woman. She and her contacts made the humans see reason, all that owe fealty to me owe fealty to her." he turned to me.

"Would you introduce your life mate." I raised her hand to my lips and kissed her knuckles. Then addressed the masses.

"It is my honor to introduce you to my life mate, the Living Pythoness." without hesitation all vampires in attendance bowed to her and stayed bowed for it was only her words that would release their submission. I squeezed her hand to let her know now was the time to accept her place amongst us, she did not disappoint. She took a small step forward.

"Please do rise and enjoy your evening, I thank you for the respect you have shown me this night. Call upon me if you have need of me." everyone stood back up straight and nodded to her, all except one. Mia, a vampiress I had the unpleasant fortune to have bedded briefly. While she was falling in 'love' I was just getting my rocks off. When she turned possessive I ended it. By possessive I mean going after Pam and trying to end her because she was and I quote 'Another woman who was after me'. Now the crazy bitch was showing disrespect to my mate, not to mention a Pythoness. She rolled her eyes and turned her back on Sookie. Sookie saw it and her anger surged, but before either of us could act Ferrell had the bitch on her knees in front of us.

"You dare turn your back on a Pythoness! Even if she weren't what she is, She has saved the unlife's of countless Vampire from the fellowship. I demand retribution on behalf of the lady." this is where Sookie was going to have to step up. She needed to judge, this was her right, but the reason for the disrespect would not sit well with her. When Sookie spoke her power was evident.

"What cause do you have to treat me with such disrespect?" the bitch looked up and snarled.

"You have taken what is mine!" shock erupted through the bond. She didn't know to what or who Mia was referring.

"I do not even know you by name, what could I have possibly taken that was yours?" Mia's eyes cut to me for just a second but Sookie caught it, rage filled the bond and she released my hand and hissed at the Vampiress

"You think to speak of a prior claim on my life mate!" the power behind her words caused a shudder to roll down my spine, she was livid. The bitch just didn't know when to stop.

"We have shared blood! He has been to my bed! He is MINE!" that did it. Sookie snapped, I was hers and no one else's. I tried to send her comfort but it was shoved back at me so hard I almost doubled over from the force. She walked over to Mia and grabbed her throat, lifting her up with inhuman strength, then threw her into the center of the room. No vampires made any move to help Mia in fact they gave her a wide birth. She was angry very angry but the anger wasn't all for Mia, I knew there was some for me as well. When she stepped toward Mia fear spiked through me, I knew what she was going to do and I didn't want to let her do it. I went to move but found I couldn't, she had rooted me in place. She turned her glare on me.

"Do you claim her?" Pam was going to speak but I cut her a look that said shut the fuck up and she bowed her head. I looked Sookie or should I say the Pythoness because from the look in her eyes I was not her mate right now, I was a subject, while it pissed me off I understood. Through gritted teeth I answered with a bowed head.

"I do not Pythoness." she sneered and looked back at Mia.

"You would seek to claim one who would not claim you?" Mia stood up from where she landed.

"You have twisted him with your power! He is MINE!" Sookie looked to Stan.

"Arm her." Stan Looked shocked now, surely she was not going to take on a vampire five hundred years her senior. Ferrell knelt before her.

"Your grace allow me to deal with this trash, do not soil yourself with the likes of her blood." Sookie laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Do not fear for me, I am stronger than I look." she looked back to Stan.

"Must I repeat my self?" Stan called to another vampire and told him to get the swords.

"Of course not your grace, forgive me." Sookie sighed.

"There is nothing to forgive great king, your concern for my well being is never a fault." the vampire returned with two swords and approached Sookie she shook her head.

"I need not a sword. Arm her." Shock erupted through the crowd, they didn't know her power, she didn't need a weapon because she was the ultimate weapon. The vampire hesitated but did as he was told. Mia took up the sword offered and smiled a feral smile.

"I will end you and when I do he will come back to me!" Sookie laughed at her.

"You will not leave her this night, but by all means feel free to try." when Mia charged the fight had begun. Sookie dodged the strike and with a flick of her wrist the wind howled and a gash formed on Mia stomach. Mia's face was priceless. Her steps faltered and Sookie laughed.

"If he is truly yours then make your case, take my life!" more missed strikes by Mia and more laughter from Sookie, the way she moved, it was like she was the wind. Mia was weakening from blood loss, Sookie stopped laughing and sighed.

"I grow bored with you, how you think someone like him would or could ever be you I do not know, but I am sick of you wasting my time." Sookie flicked her wrist one last time and Mia's head fell to the floor. Sookie turned to the crowd.

"Is there anyone else who wishes to claim what is mine?" she was glorious, not a hair out of place or a speck of blood anywhere, no one spoke. I felt the weight of her power lift from me and I was able to move once more. Sookie came to me and held out her hand, I took it and kissed it again. She turned to Stan.

"I apologize for the mess, but what's a girl to do?" she shrugged. Stan's lips twitched he was fighting a smile.

"No apology necessary Pythoness, it will clean. Now that this unpleasantness has been dealt with shall we continue with the party?" she nodded to him and everyone relaxed and the party continued around cleaners that were dealing with what was left of Mia. I wanted to get her out of here and speak to her but with her accepting who she was I couldn't just take her, if she made one move that said she didn't want to go if I tried I would be silvered. She was a Pythoness first and my life mate second. Pam, I needed Pam. I sent her urgency and pushed to her that it was about Sookie then looked to the doors leading outside. She understood.

"Pythoness, the garden is just beautiful at this time of night, would you join me?" Sookie took Pam's arm but not before kissing my cheek. It was a show, she was still beyond pissed at me. I waited twenty minutes before I followed them out. They were in a heated discussion.

"He never claimed her, she tried to attack me for fuck's sake. She was nuts. You cannot be angry with him because she was crazy." Sookie growled.

"He shared his blood with her. His carelessness is what I am pissed about. She had grounds to challenge me and I had no warning. I don't give a fuck if he screwed everyone in that fucking room. He failed to tell me something that could have been life threatening. Who else am I going to have to kill because they seek to claim him?" Pam snarled at her.

"Who is he going to have to kill for you? Do you not think if one of those vampires in there tried to lay claim to you he would not take them out in a heart beat? Then there are the fae and elves, how many do you think he would kill to keep you?" I felt Sookie's anger falter and disappear. She sniffled and I knew she was crying.

"I know.. I just…" A flash of light cut her off and I heard her scream.

"PAM!" then pain coursed through me, but it wasn't Pam's. I speed to their location and the female fae from before had her hand over her mouth and a tear slid down her face. She saw me and light took her away and that's when I saw Pam, her back was to me and she was terrified. She felt me and turned with Sookie in her arms, a wooden arrow sticking out of her back. Oh god's NO! I rushed to them and pulled Sookie away from her.

"Go get the others, I want all vampires out here NOW!" I roared at her, she was gone. I looked down to my lover. Her last words as her eyes closed were.

"I love you my life…" and that's when Pythia's words clicked for me. The fight of my life, she was my life and now she was fighting for hers.

A/N: So, I hope you liked it! I must stress this length will not be the norm, it was requested a couple of times in reviews so I gave in. tomorrows chapter will be back to normal, but I will make longer ones through out. Sorry for the cliffy but remember not all is as it seems. Review if you can! : )


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: So her we go. Will Sookie make it? that's this chapter. What was up with mia and Eric? Well that's next chapter. Ty for all the reviews! Now here we go!

Previously:

"I love you my life…" and that's when Pythia's words clicked for me. The fight of my life, she was my life and now she was fighting for hers.

Chapter 20:

EPOV:

I picked her up mindful of the arrow still stuck in her back. I wanted to kill something, the beast within me was roaring with furry, it wanted the blood of those responsible for hurting her, wanted to see the life drain from their eyes. The love I felt for the woman in my arms both sought to release the beast and keep it caged. Others were pouring out into the garden, Stan was before me in an instant.

"What has happened to her?" the beast within wanted to kill and him speaking to me wasn't helping the situation, I was fighting for control with everything I had. Pam sensing that I was about to snap answered for me.

"We were enjoying your garden, discussing tonight's events when a I was blinded by a bright light. Sook… Her grace was shielded me from a wooden arrow meant to pierce my heart. She…She…saved me." through ground teeth I said one word that made every vampire hiss,

"Fae." Sookie's eyes fluttered open, her weakened voice broke my heart.

"Pull it out." My dead heart clenched and I shook my head no, there might be internal injuries and if there wasn't before there could be from me removing it and that damage my blood might not be able to heal in time. She choked a little and blood ran from the corners of her mouth, she looked me in the eye and with fierceness she shouldn't be able to exhibit in her condition said.

"The Living Pythoness commands you, Pull. It. Out!" anger filled me, how dare she! This was her fucking life we were talking about here. From the bond I could tell she knew exactly what she had done. I couldn't not obey, because if I didn't the authority of her position would be undermined and if she lived she would need that power for her protection, she had backed me into a corner, if she had to accept her role then so did I. when I looked at her she had a painful smile on her face, anyone else who had out maneuvered me as much as she had I would kill, God's! she would be the final death of me. So I did the only thing I could, I laid her down on her stomach on a cement bench and ripped the dress from her back. Her blood was oozing out of the wound and running down her side. In one swift movement I grabbed the shaft of the arrow and yanked it out, her scream made every vampire flinch. I bit into my wrist and placed it in her mouth, but even before I did that I saw the wound starting to glow green and close itself. I sagged to my knees and put my head on her shoulder, I had never in my unlife been more happy for someone to have been of Elvin decent. Her heart had not been damaged, Oh thank the God's! relief flooded every limb of my body and I couldn't hold in my laughter, the events of the night had taken it's toll, but she was still with me and would remain so. She would not be going anywhere without me again. It was time to call the Britlingens, she needed guards for the day. I had been lax in security and it wouldn't be happening again. The beast within me whimpered in relief and was no more. A vampire in the crowd whispered.

"Her grace Pythia doesn't posses such powers, what is she?" Godric's voice boomed in the crowd.

"Her grace Pythia is an Ancient undead Pythoness, Behold the power of a Living Pythoness!" Sookie sighed in relief once the wound had fully closed and moved to sit up. I helped her and the sight she looked upon as she rose was one never seen before, every vampire was on their knees heads to the ground. Even Godric and Pam. I made move to do the same and she stopped me.

"My mate submits to no one." she held her hand out to me and I helped her to stand, the honor she had just bestowed upon me was unbelievable. I kissed her hand and she addressed the vampires.

"I told you all if you had need to call upon me, my mates child was in great need and so I came. Go forth from this night and tell others of what you have seen. Let it be known the living pythoness keeps her word, you may rise and I bid you a good night. Be safe." she looked at me.

"Lover, Take me to bed." I didn't hesitate I took her directly to the room and laid her on the bed. I kissed her forehead and went to leave to get her some clean clothes and see to her security for the day. She grabbed my hand.

"They are already in place, Pam is feeling very distraught. She blames herself and fears her end. Go to her, I'm going to take a bath. Everything will be ok tonight. Your going to get a call, whether you choose to listen or not is your choice." she got up and got her clothes and was waking to the bathroom leaving me stunned. She stopped and turned to face me.

"I have accepted who I am. I see more clearly now." then she went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She was not upset, in fact it was the complete opposite, she was at peace. I followed her instructions and went out to find Pam. Three vampires had been stationed by our door, Ferrell was one of them.

"How is Her grace?" I nodded to the other two vampires and answered him.

"She is well, have day guards been set into place?" he nodded.

"Stan has called for Britlingens. They will arrive in the morning, just before dawn. The Ancient Pythoness has seen to the fees. I will stay until dawn, does she need nourishment?" it had been awhile since she had eaten.

"Yes, she will have Steak med. Rare, broccoli and a baked potatoes lots of sour cream…" we heard her yell from the bathroom.

"Grapes to please and I will need some salt." he flipped open his phone and sent the food order, and I went to go and find Pam.

When I found her she was sitting in the garden in the same spot her and Sookie where in earlier. She felt me coming and got to her knees. She removed her hair from her neck and the next words out of her mouth chilled me to the bone.

"I accept my death, My Master." I didn't hesitate, I yanked her up by her hair and snarled.

"What is the meaning of this? Did I make a coward?" that's when I saw her face for the first time. Streaks of blood ran down and were not showing any signs of slowing. I crashed her to my chest into an embrace. I felt her shame, And I pushed it away with as much pride and love I could.

"You would dare try and leave me at a time like this? My finest creation, if Sookie would give her life to save yours, what makes you think I would take your life and let her sacrifice be in vain? Come now stop this foolishness Sookie is eating her dinner and she is fine. Go clean yourself and join us in our room, when you get there I want to see my cold heartless bitch, understand?" her lips twitched and she nodded and then took her leave. I stood there in the place my lover, had she been any one else would have died. When my cell phone rings, I pull it out and look at the number. It is unknown. The I remember what Sookie told me and answer.

"Northman." the voice on the other end of the line makes the beast rattle it's cage.

"Viking." I hiss into the phone.

"You have a lot of balls calling me Brigant, you have tried to take the life of my child and instead you wounded A Pythoness!"

"Sookie was wounded! God's damn Mab!" hold the fuck on!

"What does your consort have to do with this Fairy?" I here something being thrown and a smash on the other end, then a female scream. The fairy starts yelling at her.

"Is your jealousy so great that you would start a war with the Vampire?" another smash and a female whimper.

"Your assassin did not strike a vampire! She hit Blood of my blood!" another smash.

"You condemned my son for crimes against his people, how I allowed his exicution tears my soul in half! Now, you set about to be rid of the fruit of his loins? An Oracle! A Pythoness! Guards! Bind her in iron, you are here by stripped of your title, take her in chains back to her people, the water fae hold sway in this house no longer! Bring me Claudine, she will have a worse fate than her master." I tire of listening to him

"Fairy!" I hear him pick up the phone.

"Viking, As you no doubt heard, my house has now been cleansed. We must speak before this escalates to open war. None of us wants that. Will she live?" I could listen or I could hang up now, like she said, the choice is mine.

A/N: Ok do you like? I said not all is as it seems. Should he listen to Niall? Or do you think he should let the war commence? Remember there are still the elves to contend with. Let me know your thoughts. Much writer love! : )


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Well, here is chapter 21, god it seems I have been doin this forever and we haven't even gotten to the meat yet. Sigh, just kidding, I love this story and look forward to writing more everyday! TY for all the reviews! Almost 400 now! You guys freakin rock. : ) Please keep your arms and legs inside the ride at all times!

Previously:

Viking, As you no doubt heard, my house has now been cleansed. We must speak before this escalates to open war. None of us wants that. Will she live?" I could listen or I could hang up now, like she said, the choice is mine.

Chapter 21:

EPOV:

"You may speak and I will listen but I warn you Niall, it's already open season on fae here in Dallas. You know how much we value a Pythoness and your assassin almost killed one tonight." he sounds relieved when he replies.

"Thank the god's she lives, since your race has claimed her I assume she has bonded to one of you?" I growl.

"This is not an information highway fairy, it's a one way in which information flows from you to me. I want the whole story from the beginning to the point Sookie ends up with a wooden arrow in the back." Once her name leaves my lips I knew I had fucked up, I addressed her informally, he was silent for a moment.

"I see, well then, as you are no doubt aware my son Fintan impregnated an elf. I did not find out about his dalliances until recently, it seems when Sookie…" I hissed

"Do not address her grace as if you know her Fairy." you could hear the strain in his voice as he attempted to remain cordial, he ruffled my feathers so I had to ruffle his.

"She is my great granddaughter Viking, surely that affords me some…" if this wasn't such a dire situation and I didn't need information I would have hung up on him already.

"Yours tried to abduct her then kill her. Keep going on like this fairy and you wont be able to afford anything anytime soon, need I remind you your kind births your young, we make ours, want to test your numbers against ours?" he hissed into the phone, oh no, did I make tinker bell angry?

"In the interest of peace I'll be frank, in the Ancient texts of my people, it is written that my line, the sky line would bring forth a Pythoness. Naturally it was thought I would father her. After much breeding within and out of my race it did not come to pass. After Fintan was born I lost hope, I even went so far as to ask Brendan to have his advisors and mine team up and see if they could get anything else from the texts. Their translations stated she would come from two warring factions. As you know, the sky and water fae have been waging war on each other since time for us began. We assumed our to factions needed to mate to bring her into the world, the choice was clear. I married Brendan's sister Mab, a princess of the water fae and started breeding again. Mab birthed a son , then a daughter. When the girl was born we thought we had finally done it. As she grew she took on the aspects of a water fae, had it not been for the kinship I felt in her blood I would never have believed she was of my line. She was ruthless and cruel, even for a fae. The texts stated the Pythoness would be pure of heart, I knew the first time I saw her in battle she was not the one, for when she chopped off the head of a defenseless child I knew her hear was black as night. He drew a deep ragged breath.

"After one too many cruel acts against her people she was ended, but not before she gave birth to twins Claude whom I am told met his end by your fangs and Claudine. We had no way of knowing the warring factions the texts spoke of were the fae and elves. When I heard Fintan had taken a lover, I thought she be human. My hopes once again soared. None of their offspring had the spark. Well, what we thought where his off spring anyway. But what we thought was his grandchild showed promise. Mab went to Brendan and told him of this and he sent his assassins after the child, he claimed it was Mab's right to conceive the pythoness and no others would do." he chuckled as if remembering the conversation.

"But they killed her supposed parents by mistake. The child went to live with her would be grand mother and I issued orders she be left alone and no one approach or try and harm her on pain of death. We left her be but I kept a watchful eye on her. When I found out she was a telepath, a skill only possessed by the royal Elvin lines I knew what Fintan had done. I killed all those with knowledge of her telepathy because I saw something more in her a light in her soul that couldn't be extinguished. About a month ago she harnessed the fae light with power only the sky fae possess. Her origins could be concealed no longer. Mab called for Fintan's death because he was a traitor to his race. Even though he was a traitor he was my son, so I gave him one last request. I thought he would use it to save himself, live in exile instead of death but he didn't, instead he asked for the lives of his child and his mate be spared. We still thought she was his grandchild with the elf. When he announced she was his direct descendent the pride and love I found in his eyes, there was no way I could deny his request. His last words to me before Claudine's sword pierced his heart were ' she is the one father'. so I left her be and waited for her to come into her own. But Mab had other plans, she said if she couldn't birth the pythoness then she should be able to mold her. I of course denied her request but she sent Claude and Claudine anyway. When Claudine came back alone Mab wanted vengeance for his end, I told her no, she went against my orders and Claude paid for it with his life. As for what happened this night, I had no knowledge of her actions as you heard Claudine will be dealt with. So this is why I asked if she had been claimed by anyone, if not she should be with her people." Something wasn't adding up, her people were the fae, elves, humans and by association Vampires. There was something he wasn't saying. But I knew he had given all the information he would but I still had to ask.

"What of the Elves? Are they not her people as well?" he growled

"She is of my bloodline, her powers belong to me!" I knew it, something more is going on here.

"She is MINE!" I said and closed my phone, I needed to speak with the fae prince no longer. He had played his hand and I had listened. Sookie was more powerful than a normal elf or fae, she didn't possess any powers they didn't she just had the best of both worlds and it was a little more intense than normal. It could be her second sight but something in my gut told me it wasn't about that. Whatever it was though he was not going to get it. She is ours, she is mine, and no fairy was nor elf was going to take her from me. I made my way to our room and as I near it I hear laughter, My Sookie's laughter. Then I hear Pam.

"I swear! They were pink, when he stepped out of the bathroom I swear I could have died again. He had his hands on his hips and his chest was puffed out like a peacock! He then did the runway walk from the bathroom to the middle of the room and when he turned around to go back he was shaking his ass singing I'm to sexy for my pants. I lost it at that point, I think he still has them. You should have him model them again and get it on video, we could post it on you tube. Actually I think I might still have video…" No she doesn't! I trashed every copy she had years ago, after that little stunt she wasn't allowed to shop for me for years. I walked into the room and everyone was on the bed painting their nails, Lala included, while Godric sipped on a blood. When he saw me his face and our bond flooded with amusement and relief and he pointed to the TV

"I fear we are out numbered child, I don't know why these house wives are desperate and I find myself not really caring." he shrugged and stood up from the bed. I heard a crack and he jumped forward. I looked at Sookie and she had a wicked smile on her face. She had used air to smack his ass. I couldn't help but laugh.

"That's for disin the wives, and you were perfectly fine when we did your toes! Your just mad we didn't watch the marathon of ROME. I looked at my maker and felt his wicked side coming out as well.

"Thank the god's we didn't watch the singing bee, even with my advanced healing I don't think I my ears could have taken your singing." she threw a pillow at him which he dodged in a flourish he bowed.

"Good day your grace." Sookie rolled her eyes at him smiling, he shook his head at me as he was leaving.

"Good luck with that one, your gonna need it." I went and sat on the bed with them and broached a subject I knew would not go over well.

"Sookie, have you thought about who your handmaidens will be?" she looked at me like I was nuts. Adele took over for me, I was thankful. I already had one confrontation on my hands this night, there was no need for me to have two.

"Sookie, it is customary for a pythoness to have at least four persons, usually women and usually virgins at her side to see to her needs." Sookie's eyes cut to me briefly.

"Yeah, so not gonna happen." trust had been damaged between us, Fucking Mia. Pam saw it and felt the tension.

"They don't have to be the usual. Your situation is different, Virgin females blood in humans is the most tasty, that's why her grace Pythia has chosen them. They can be whoever you want." Sookie looked at them all and blew out a long breath.

"Can a vampire be a handmaiden?" Pam said yes and Sookie tapped her chin

"So sine my situation is different this could be just to keep up appearances?" Pam said yes again and I knew what my lover was thinking and it filled me with pride.

"Well if it's all the same to y'all, I name you four my maidens, that is if you want to be. Like I said you wouldn't really need to do anything, just help me with the public persona…" Pam's squeal interrupted her

"The first thing I'll take care of is clothes, while yours are great, you'll need a plethora of designers!" before she even asked I dug out my black Amex and went to hand it to her but Sookie stopped me.

"I'll get you my card tomorrow night, don't be frivolous." Pam took my card anyway and now I was angry, she is my mate. It is my job to provide for her. She had just insulted not only our bond but my vampire hood! I swear I will have to get Pam a fucking medal or shopping trip, maybe even a whole mall! She quickly gathered the polishes and the others in the room after giving Sookie a hugs left the room. Irritation seeped into the bond and I knew we were going to have it out about Mia now.

"We need to discuss what happened in the banquet room tonight…" her nostrils flared and she got off the bed and went to the bathroom and closed the door. Her temper was feeding my own but I remained calm. I got up off the bed and went to the door and knocked.

"Lover, we need to talk about this, it was not what you think." the door flew open.

"is that what you called her? Oh I bet it is, So tell me, have you given your blood to any other sluts I should know about or was it just her? Is that what your going to do to me? When you get bored with me will you throw me away and renounce any claim? Or is the Pythoness bit enough to keep you around?" Wow! Where the fuck had that come from? I was stunned and when I didn't answer she shoved passed me. My anger went up a notch.

"Are you even going to let me explain or are you going to continue to go of the fucking deep end?" her anger went up as well.

"The fucking deep end? When an ex lover of mine comes around trying to stake a claim cause they've had my blood then feel free to go off the fucking deep end!" the mention of her ex lovers did not do anything for my fucking mood.

"What the fuck are you really mad about? That I fucked her or that she had my blood, or was it you had to kill her? Make up your fucking mind here, I heard you an Pam in the garden, so tell me what the fuck is really going on?" Her chin trembled but she did not shed any tears.

"Maybe it's because you could discard someone whose emotions you could feel so easily, without explanation. You were cold and unfeeling, I know that you're a vampire and emotions are a big no, no. But fuck, would it have fucking killed you to say, no I do not claim her because…I mean, I didn't even know about her. I thought…never mind, this conversation is going to have to wait, I'm tired." she turned her back on me and I snapped. I went to her and stopped her in her tracks turning her to face me.

"Finish your fucking sentence!" hurt was rolling off her and for the unlife of me I didn't know why. Then looking into her eyes it all clicked before she even opened her mouth, oh lover.

"I thought I was special." she shrugged and a tear fell from her eye. I wiped it away. I took us to the bed and sat us both down across from each other and took her hand in mine.

"My love, you are special." she shook her head no, but I stopped it when I took her chin in my hand.

"Let me explain, I didn't give her my blood lover, she took it." she was lost, complete and utter confusion. I sighed a very human thing to do but I did it anyway.

"We were having sex and she bit me without my permission. I should have ended her then, but instead I put a stop to our time together. Then she went after Pam claiming it was all her fault, that Pam had taken me away from her, my own child. She was out of her mind, that is why there was no explanation, that was why I did not feel any thing when she met her end." More tears fell and I took those off her face as well.

"There is only one other I have ever given my blood to and it was because he was wounded gravely in battle. You need to understand that you are my life mate, my chosen. I could never denounce you because I love you." she closed her eyes.

"I…I'm sorry I… I just thought." I brought her to me and sat her in my lap and shushed her.

"I know that you not being able to read my mind makes it hard for you to have complete faith and trust in me, but never, ever doubt what you and I feel for each other. If you cant fully trust me than trust in our bond. Further more, I should have told you about her when we first bonded…" she interrupted me.

"That's just it, you bonded with me to save my life.." this time I interrupted her.

"I did not bond to you because you were going to die, at first I admit that was it with the second exchange. But with the third and final one it was because I realized that after only a few days I was in love with you silly woman." she snuggled into me.

"I'm sorry, the world has just been turned upside down and when you didn't claim her the look in her eyes made me think of how I would feel in her place. You're the one constant in this fucked up situation, I just don't know what I'd do if I lost you, and I am not a silly woman." I chuckled and put her back on the bed because I had something for her, Godric's teasing about her voice earlier had reminded me that I had it. I went to my bag and pulled out a CD.

"I got something for you." I handed it to her and when she read the title she started cracking up

"Feline mating calls."

A/N: well I hope you like it, what do you think the power is Niall wants? Any guesses? I hope you liked it, yes Sookie was a wreck in towards the end but she is still a young soul. Give her a break, for me please! Next up Californication! and the meeting with Pythia. Maybe a few surprises as well, havent worked it out enough to promise that yet though but if not in the next chapter they will be soon! Review if you can! : )


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I am so sorry, with football and the end of true blood I got a little intoxicated and the hangover the next day was no joke. But it is back to normal posting. Once again I am so sorry. Ok, anyone else not mad that the person that died did? I am pissed off about Sookie's choice! SOB! Poor Pam, already cant wait for season 5! Damn but that's almost a year away! Allan needs to get on the Ball and air it early! LMAO. Well here is the meeting with the AP hope you guys like were I have taken this and that none of you expected it. Keep your arms and legs inside the ride at all times! : )

Previously:

"I got something for you." I handed it to her and when she read the title she started cracking up

"Feline mating calls."

Chapter 22:

EPOV:

Our last nights in Dallas had been wonderful, we didn't leave the bedroom for the first night and the next we had to leave to meet with her grace Pythia before the Summit. Sookie was nervous, but not as much as she had been before Dallas, that was until the plane touched down. She grabbed my arm so tight, had I not been vampire it would have broken it.

"There is like a hundred or more people out there." I rubbed small circles on the back of the hand that had my arm in the vice grip.

"Humans or Supes?" she was quiet for a few minutes with her eyes closed.

"Humans, news crews to be exact. Who told them I was coming? No, I mean who told them of our flight information? If they know then so does everyone else." I just looked at her as if to say 'duh'. Pythia, is the most likely of culprits. She shook her head grinding her teeth. She was pissed.

"That old bird! When I finally meet her we are going to have a fucking talk." she was shaking her head. Pam laughed.

"Well, your certainly going to make an entrance, and aren't you lucky I was able to find a dress before we left Dallas. Go get your bags and get ready for your public debut sweetheart." Sookie huffed and flung herself out of her seat and her handmaidens followed. Godric joined me as I started barking orders to the Britlingens and Ferrell, he decided to tag along and Stan agreed to let him go.

"When the door opens I want the Britlingens to go first, don't act unless absolutely necessary. Ferrell, you'll go after with Godric and I. Then her grace and her hand maidens will make their extraordinary entrance." Godric laughed.

"Oh, this is going to be good. I would hate to be you later though, and Her Grace Pythia is going to be in for a rude awakening." Ferrell's eyes widened and I had to put a stop to his line of thinking.

"Her Grace Sookie would never harm Her Grace Pythia. What Godric means is that their will be a very heated conversation." I looked at Godric and he was grinning. that's just what we want, people thinking she would harm the AP, I swear he and Pam are so similar sometimes, but only when they start shit. Ferrell nodded, looking relieved. I wouldn't want to be in the middle of a battle between the two of them either so I understood. All conversation was brought to a halt when Sookie and her maidens came from the back of the plane. She was wearing a modest whitish pink dress. The light inside her was radiant and she looked so innocent, not like a woman who just ended a vampire a few day's prior, and de spined a were before that. She came and grabbed my hand and I looked into her eyes, tuning into the bond we shared completely, there was something more there, like another consciousness and it was like Sookie and this other being were communicating, arguing would be the best way to describe it. I raised my brow at Sookie and she huffed.

"Pythia…Let's just say she has made herself known." she rolled her eyes.

"Well, let's get this over with. I have some things I'd like to say to her face to face." everyone was in agreement and the Britlingens opened the plane door and made their way out, I kissed Sookie on the forehead and then Godric, Ferrell and I made our way down the stairs. Their were hundreds of them that's for sure, lights from cameras were flashing a mile a minute. I felt Sookie take a deep breath and Pam and Adele came out first, then Sookie, and the two witches were behind her. When they got to the bottom of the stairs, Pam and Adele fanned out to present Sookie to the world while the witches stayed close to her back. Sookie held up her hand and the crowd grew silent.

"Thank you for coming, while I appreciate the interest in me, I have just had a long flight and need to confer with others waiting for me so this will be brief." she took a step forward.

"All I can tell you at this time is yes I am the one who made the tip, apart of me is human but that's not all I am and Rodger, not in you widest dreams. I will be at a celebration tomorrow night, there I will give you answers to your questions." she walked over to the car that was waiting for us and got in after Pam and Adele. None of use spoke to the press, we all filed in after her and once we were driving and I no longer had to be weary of the crowds I looked at her. She was taking deep breaths and her hands were shaking. I pushed as much comfort and reassurance I could to her and she accepted it gladly. Once her hands stopped trembling she opened her eyes. I didn't get it, I didn't understand how she could face down and entire room of vampires and be so nervous of a crowd of humans, so I asked.

"I have to ask my love, how do you fear no supernatural but when it comes to humans you shake?" she looked kind of lost for a moment then she answered.

"Supes have a system, sure you all are ruthless and can kill, but with you it's to take something over or because someone wronged you and those wrongs are usually really bad. Sure there are those who just kill to kill but they are few and far between. I know with you I would have to do something really, really fucked up for you guys to kill me. Well, the ones from this realm anyway. Now humans, they are fickle. They could turn on me in a minute, it doesn't help that I can read their thoughts either. This is nothing like Dallas, this is world wide. That's what worries me." I nodded

"I can understand that. But you have to know that once the other Supes in this world see you with Her Grace Pythia, you will be untouchable. To be able to see what is to come is the most valued skill amongst us. Even without the other powers you exude that would be enough for Vampire at least to lay down their unlives to protect. Because in protecting you they protect themselves and the rest of the vampire in the world. I don't think the enemies in the other realm want to kill you either. That phone call you said I would get, well, that gave me new insight into our situation. We will speak to Her grace Pythia about it and then we will have answers. What I am trying to say my love is that your fear is valid but you are not alone, have faith in all those around you, with our skills and yours you will be protected." everyone was in agreement. She didn't know how well she would be protected, once all the monarchs knew what she was, they would each send one Vampire to see to her and wait for her approval. If they did not meet her standards they would be sent back and another would come. Never their most powerful mind you, but close. I wonder how she thought Pythia had survived this whole time, but the thought of more security for her would only trouble her now. That conversation could wait until later, as much later as I could possibly wait to have it. Pulling up in front of the hotel we were greeted by more press and Two of Pythia's personal guards, they bowed when she exited the car.

"Her Grace Sookie, Her grace Pythia is waiting on your arrival now, we are to escort you and your party directly to her chambers." One lead the way and the other took station at the back of our group, the lobby parted for us and we were taken to see Her Grace. As we neared, the feeling from before came back again and as we came to the door you could hear Pythia's laughter ringing out. As the doors were opened she called out.

"Come now child, that wasn't so bad. They have yet to see your eyes, Now that is going to spook the hell out of them!" Sookie rolled her eyes, what is it with the people in my unlife doing that? As we entered Pythia's guards spread out and into places at the walls. These Vampire had been with her since she had been made. This is what Sookie's life would look like, but with me by her side as where Pythia was with out a mate Sookie was not. Sitting in a lushly red padded chair was Pythia, on the ground on huge pillows where her maidens. Sookie laughed and turned her head to Amelia.

"No you wont, don't worry." Amelia looked relieved by her statement and I knew it had to do with sitting on the floor like a pet, No doubt the independence of a modern woman would find that appalling, so that would be another thing my lover would change. As if changing history wasn't enough. Pythia moved faster than she should have been able to and was standing in front of Sookie,

"There is much to tell you child, you must choose who will know, and who will not. Do you trust your circle girl?" Sookie spoke.

"I do, old lady." the corners of her mouth twitched as Pythia chuckled and turned away walking without help to another door. I didn't know what the hell was going on, Pythia was changed when she was old. Every appearance she has ever made she has needed help to move and now she walks as if she is a young vampire. that's what we were here for though, answers. So we followed and were lead to another sitting room, this one more casual and with less of her guards. She sat and she motioned for us to take a seat. Once everyone was squared away she beckoned to a guard and they brought her a piece of very old parchment. When he was out of the way she started.

"To tell you of yourself, I have to tell you of myself." the air shimmered around her and she started to de age right in front of our eyes. She didn't look to young but not as old as she once had. Even if we could speak, what would you say to that but what the fuck?

"I can no longer go back before I turned thirty years in human age, Like Adele, once I let myself age and stay that way for a time it drains magic and makes the changes permanent." Pam, forgetting her placed blurted out.

"Why would you let yourself age?" Pythia smiled.

"Through the years after I was turned it got harder to conceal myself from humans, everyone notices a young, what they think to be blind person with cloudy eyes. But a blind old woman, none thinks twice about. It was needed." she shrugged and continued.

"I know you have questions but they must wait till the end." everyone nodded and stayed silent.

"Like you Sookie, I was born of Elvin and Fae royal lines. I was to kept secret, I too met a vampire and fell in love, There was no bond between My vampire and I. The change came with my first ingestion of Vampire blood. but that is where the things our paths have in common change. My Vampire though he loved me did not know what was coming, that bonding could have saved my life, neither did I. After the merge, after death and then what is supposed to be rebirth my heart sputtered and failed, My vampire knowing I was close to death, and because he feared the fever would take my mind drained me before I could fully cross over, by the time my heart started strong again he had taken to much blood from my already weakened body and had to finish the process. For this reason and your age are why my sight is greater than your for now, you see I am startled between two world, life and death, all of me did not come back to my body after the turning and some of me still lingers in the true death. Viking, the texts your caller spoke of, they do not say what he told you. Well they do but it is even deeper than that. Through my time on this earth I have been procuring every text there is that relates to pythoness's, father back than even I, the Fae and Elves' were once allies, back when bloodlines where strong, there had never been a successful coupling between the two races, the children would grow and then die in the womb. The women would die of heartbreak, take their lives or were simply never the same after. This was seen as a sign from the gods they were not meant to mix. But alliances are what they are and no alliance is stronger that that of the pledge. There had to be a marriage, but who of the royal houses would wed? of course for the Elves' it would have to be a male a prince would have to be wed they hold most power in Luna. The Fae are not as they once were, women ruled their lands, Princesses and Queens with consorts. To establish even power, the male and female would have to be of worthy stock strong and loyal to their people. So it was that Nilyia Brigant and Charuk Baylock were wed. it was not a loving pledge at first, but through the years they found themselves in love." Sookie smiled, she loved a good love story, her choice in books said that much, romance novels and the modern woman, I will have to remember to investigate these further.

"It took Baylock to almost loose Nilyia for him to see he loved her, then it took convincing on his past to make her see she loved him." she chuckled

"But as with all love nothing, not even stubbornness can stop it. When she became with child Baylock feared for her soul, for it could only end in heart break. But Brigant was as Brigant's are, well the female of that line anyway, she loved her child as soon as she felt the life spark inside of her. Baylock never to harm her in anyway relented and allowed the pregnancy to continue. From them, the first Pythoness was born." she shook her head as Sookie opened her mouth to speak, and held up her hand and continued.

"Their was much rejoicing among the Elves and Fae, but their was jealousy among them as well, it only continued as the girl grew two sparks within her, when her quickening came it was brutal, but she was purebred from the strongest lines of each realm, when she merged she survived in tact. Although she was beautiful before after she was magnificent, every royal house wanted her , to breed with her. While the fae thought she should breed with a fae, the Elves thought it their right. Baylock and Brigant swore she would be allowed to be with who she choose. War broke out, Baylock and Brigant were killed one night while the Fae stormed the castle, seeing her parents slain and no hope in sight for her Thayne ran herself through. Before she did she saw Alnorim Brigant, consort to the Queen of fae, she laughed at him and told him."

"Of your blood they will be born, but from both realms they will be torn. You stupid, stupid man, you'll always want what you cant have." Sookie was Sobbing into my side after the tale. Pythia turned to Adele.

"You are of Baylock Stock Fintan of Brigant." she turned to look at Sookie again.

"What I was meant to do but could not you will do. The line of Pythoness will continue." Sookie's head snapped up her grief from earlier replaced with anger.

"I will not! I have my mate! I will not be bred to anyone. I love Eric, there will be no one else!" Pythia smiled.

"My dear girl, of course you wont, they will be his blood, it has already begun." she said as she pointed to Sookie's stomach, one of Sookie's hands went to her mouth the other wrapped around her stomach, I on the other hand was flooded with every emotion known to man, and some even that were not. A child, my child I… I didn't understand! This is not possible I am dead! My seed has been so for over a thousand years. Pythia continued.

"The two sparks will be present, the child will be of Fae and Elvin decent, but this time the child belongs to this world, they will have human in them, the only way for them to be able to survive the quickening would be with Vampire blood and a bond, but they are of Vampire born, they will have the strength they need to survive the quickening. She saw the perfect mixture, belonging to all worlds without straddling one. You are called The Living Pythoness not because you are alive, But because you are life." Even though I heard everything she had said, my mind was stuck on one thing, Father, I was going to be a father, Not in a vampiric sense, little finger's and little toes sense. A wave of protectiveness flew through me like I had never felt before. Nothing would take them from me, I will kill every fae and elf in both realms! I heard Sookie whimper, and I realized I was squeezing her and loosened my grip but didn't let go. Security would be stepped up, I would make her choose a vampire from every territory maybe even send out word to get two from each, more Britlingens, yes. Security on our home would be increased and updates and add-ons would be made. Pam's voice cut through my thoughts.

"I was enjoying being an only child. Bright side, I get to do some shopping, by any chance does it say how many siblings I will have?" Now I knew why I had made her, through all of her bullshit she is very perceptive,

Pythia said the line would continue. Pythia shook her head.

"The line will continue, how many there is no way to see, only that it will." Pam sighed and pulled out her phone, no doubt starting her shopping frenzy. Sookie looked at me.

"What do you think of all this? You've been really quiet." a huge smile made it's way to my face as I imagined her ripe with my child, maybe if the gods allow my children. Only one word was able to escape my lips, the one thing I never thought I would ever get to be, not maker not child but,

"Father."

A/N: Ok, did I go out into left field with this one too far? Did the roller coaster go off the tracks? Let me know! Once again sorry for the no update in two days but you'll get more when I wake up! Much writer love! Review if you can! : )


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: TY for all the freaking reviews, I swear I am utterly flabbergasted. Well now that we have found things out but there is still more that must be known, Sigh. i havent updated so i threw in a lemon. i got a brand new laptop and transfered some files so needless to say that was a clusterfuck of epic proportions. So here is another night in the unlife of Eric.

Previously:

"Father."

Chapter 23:

EPOV:

Sookie smiled so wide I thought it would split her face in two. I found my grin was matching hers. I couldn't fucking believe this, my hand joined hers on her stomach. In no time at all there would be a heartbeat inside there, life made from my seed. I was so lost in thought that I didn't think to ask anything, lucky for me my maker was thinking straighter.

"So in everything you've told us, you never mentioned any of the Elves taking part in the actual murders, did they let the Fae in or were they overrun?" Pythia shook her head

"Their jealousy left her family unprotected; they abandoned her family, something she could not forgive." Godric looked at me significantly, and there it was, if things were played correctly we could have an ally in the elves. I nodded to him and he got up and went to start making phone calls. There would need to be a meeting, I didn't know if that was going to be such a good thing, only because Sookie would no doubt be a part of said meeting. I still hadn't removed my hand from her stomach as she intertwined our fingers and she squeezed my hand. I snapped out of my head and back to the conversation at hand.

"So, how do you want to go about introducing Sookie?" she signaled to another vampire and they brought me some papers, they were plans of the hotel and the event rooms. I smiled; she is always on the ball. The others are pictures of the event room that showed two high back chairs sitting on opposite sides of a stage, like the two scales of justice with the rest of the council or juries seats in between.

"I will go first, and then the council will follow me out. After they are all seated then I will announce her, then the Pledging will take place. After that we will allow in the press so they can ask their questions…" Sookie's phone interrupts her. Sookie takes out her phone and looks at it, then smiles at Pythia

"Sorry it's my brother, it will just take a minute." Sookie moved to the far side of the room to take the call, not that it mattered because we all heard her conversation.

"Jason, what…" Then someone a male who was obviously intoxicated started shouting.

"Sook! Tell me I did not just see you on the news! My little sister goes and gets herself famous and leaves me here while she goes to California, there's some fine women out there, I am your brother I thought you loved me?" I heard a woman yelling obscenities at him, then him trying to placate her.

"Oh Dawn, you know I was only playing." It doesn't help that he is laughing the whole time. Sookie is laughing with him.

"Jason, I'm not about to bring you out here just so you can get laid. Go on now and get Dawn back in there and get some sleep, she shouldn't be driving around town drunk, and you know if something happens to her your gonna get it when I get home. I call you tomorrow and let you know what's going on, love you Jase." He huffed.

"your right, sometimes that woman ain't got no sense. You better call me tomorrow, love ya too Sook ." She hung up shaking her head still laughing. I noticed she still called him her brother even though they have no blood connection, I wonder what Adele will do now? When and or if she will tell him the truth, it doesn't matter because I know my Sookie will keep him as her brother, but still it should be interesting. When she turned to face the rest of us again she noticed we were all staring at her. She blushed the said a small sorry and came back to the couch and picked up the pictures. After seeing the event hall and how it was decorated she handed the picture to Pam.

"You got any ideas in mind for what we should wear? We have to wear things that match or are at least similar. I packed this one dress I'd like to try, but I don't know if you'll be able to get anything similar to it in enough time." Pam raised her brow in challenge and started clicking away on her phone.

"Tell me what it looks like and I will have ours by the time I rise tomorrow night." Pythia shook her head and chuckled.

"I will have my guards see you too your suite, make sure to be here at least an hour before the celebration begins tomorrow. There will be some humans here when you arrive as well; they are high ranking government officials…" Sookie screeched.

"Are you out of your mind Pythia?" Pythia scrunched her face then laughed.

"Nope, it's still there." Good god's, does this woman want my lover to explode? I take this opportunity to defuse the situation; it's time we head back to our rooms anyway. I stand and pick Sookie up bridal style.

"And now that we are assured everyone's mind is where it should be, we must be going, we will see you tomorrow night Your Grace. And I leave the room at vampire speeds because I know the others will be joining us in our room soon enough and I wanted a minute alone with my lover. After some skilled moves I finally got the door open while still holding on to Sookie. I don't even take in the room because I have my destination already planned out. She needs to relax, and what can be more relaxing than a bath, I remember commercials from the nineties with women asking Calgon to take them away, while I do not know this Calgon or what he or she can do, I know a Viking and what he can do will blow them out of the water. I set her down on her feet and go and start the bath water. When I turn around I expect her to be naked but alas she is not, she is still nervous about the meeting tomorrow. I start removing her dress.

"Eric, what's gonna happen now?" she was rubbing her tummy looking at herself sideways in the mirror. I chuckled and didn't answer I just wiggled my eyebrows. She laughed at me.

"I know whats about to happen here Viking…" I unsnapped her bra and took it off her shoulders, as I did I allowed my hand to graze her nipple and she shivered.

"That shiver, that right there is the only thing you need to think about right now, that shiver and what causes it to roll over your flesh like this." I leaned in and licked her collar bone slightly before I blew on it and another shiver over took her frame. I kissed across her chest to the other side of her neck and she moaned, I smiled against her skin.

"And that moan that just escaped your lips." I brought my hands down to her hips and raised her up on the counter so she was eye level with me and kissed her lips gently while I spread her thighs so I could rest against her and my hand found the front of her panties and slipped in. her arms went around my neck as I wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her closer, lifting her up ever so slightly and drove my fingers inside her. The shock of my sudden entrance caused her to bite into my bottom lip and blood to be drawn, this time I shivered. She hummed as she drew her tongue back into her mouth tasting me. She was grinding herself on my hand and every time I would drive in she would thrust up so her swollen clit would glide on my open palm. I muffled her screams as she came with my mouth and when I withdrew I made sure to let a finger brush up against her clit, her body shot out and I had to hold her so she didn't hit her head on the mirror. She chuckled a little as her head laid on my shoulder.

"Nice save Viking. That would have hurt." I felt a little energy in the bond and she pushed against my chest making me stumble back, she got up off the counter and spun me around using her power, I couldn't move she was holding me there. I felt her lips on my spine, she was smiling.

"That clit graze was a dirty move Viking, I call foul. So now I get to play, I think you are aware of some of the rules…" she grazed her teeth on my side and all my muscles tensed, and I was growing agitated. I was the one in control, I am a vampire. I felt a big wave of comfort she sent to me and regained control, she bit my other side harder.

"Do you want me to let you go?" I grunted out an answer as her nails dug into my ass cheeks.

"No." she kissed her way around to the front of my hips her tongue gliding along the muscles of my lower abs. She giggled when she looked up at my face from her knees.

"The other rule is…" she took me in her hand and my body quivered.

"Think only of that shiver." I laughed, a full on laugh and so did she. One minute I was laughing and the next I was moaning as my cock hit the back of her throat her warm lips wrapping around, tongue swirling. All the while she was looking me directly in the eye, on one pass of her luscious mouth her tongue caught on the sensitive spot on the base of my head my body convulsed and I found I could move, I rested one hand on the counter and the other I placed in her hair not guiding her just holding it out of the way so I could watch her work. She just kept going and going and when I would get close she would speed up until just the right moment then she would disengage and smile an evil smile, She built me up to the point that I could hardly stay standing up, so I thought I would play and tried to hold back. The third time I prepared myself for the inevitable. My teeth ground and one might have even cracked I tasted blood from me biting my tongue when she finally relented and let me cum. When I reached my peak my hands dug into the counter behind me where I had moved them after the first time she enticed a near orgasm from me, well the hotel is going to need to replace it. She was against the bathroom door with her legs wrapped around me. Her walls clenched as I entered her and I roared in victory, four orgasms later and I still didn't stop her limbs were beginning to fall and I knew she would pass out if I didn't, she was begging me to cum and when I did I sank my fangs into her neck and we both slipped over the edge one last time. I brought her to the tub and ran the water, when we slid into the tub she curled up on my lap and she was asleep in seconds. All the stress she was under was gone, my mission had been accomplished, Calgon eat your fucking heart out.


	24. Chapter 24

WARNING: this chapter contains political views that may not be your own; I apologize in advance if my words offend you. Even though I have used real politician's names, this in no way reflects back on their character. Please remember it is just my imagination.

A/N: 450 reviews! I am glad you all liked the lemons in the last chapter. This chapter we meet human officials, go to a vampire wedding and some other things. It's just another night in a Vikings unlife.

Previously:

Calgon eat your fucking heart out.

Chapter 24:

EPOV:

After I got a very sleepy Sookie to bed and made sure she would stay asleep I left in search of my maker but first I ran into Pam.

"She owes me. Do you know how many dress makers here I had to call to be able to get outfits that match hers?" I didn't even know what she was going to wear so I had no way of knowing anything about the others clothes, so I shrugged and went to move on but she stopped me.

"You don't even know what she is going to wear do you?" the way she asked it made me think I should be aware. She felt my interest peak and she laughed.

"Well then, it's a good thing she swore me to secrecy isn't it?" then she walked away, I should shave her head while she is at rest, yes the bleeds would be well worth it. I made my way to Godric's room to find the door standing open. When I walked in he was just finishing a call.

"I called my contacts and they said he agreed to a meeting, tomorrow night. It was surprisingly easy to set up. As predicted he did request Sookie's presence." The growl that escapes my chest said just what I thought of his fucking request. Just because I knew it was going to happen doesn't mean I have to like it. I sat down across from him.

"Do you have any thoughts as to the other information we learned tonight?" a small whimsical smile came over his face, then he full out laughed.

"As you know I had two children before I was turned. It was so long ago I barley have any recollection of what my time with them was like. But what ii will never forget, no matter how many millenniums I live, the moment they took their first breaths, their first cries. And if you think you're protective and possessive of Sookie, you just wait, if you have a daughter, which is very likely mind you, and if she is anything like Sookie you might never be able to sheath your sword. It is said that within the first few minutes of rising for the first time you can tell what type of vampire you child would be, it is the opposite in this case. As soon as your children are born you will be remade, the moment you look into those new eyes, well I just can't wait to see what my son becomes of you." He looked to be in a far off place and saddened, so I used Pam.

"You know what I can't wait to see, Pam as a nanny!" that got a roar out of him. He slapped his hand down on the table.

"You know the first time the babe throws up on her she is going to want to seek the final death." I laughed with him

"No it will be a new wardrobe; sometimes I think I spoiled her too much. Just to screw with her I think I will tell her she needs to cut back on her expenses, growing family you know." Godric shook his head.

"She knows how much is in your accounts, no matter how hard you try that will never fly. And you know her new hobby will be buying things for the baby, your son or daughter will be more spoiled then your first child. Where did you pick that up anyway? I know I was a supportive maker but I never spoiled you." I shook my head.

"Well after the first time it worked I just kept employing that strategy. Spank her and you get nothing but a horny vampire, same with public humiliation. Take away her jimmy choos and she is submissive in a whole new light. Threaten to keep her home during fashion week and she goes nuts." I think about the last time I did that to her, my car got re detailed, my home redecorated and I got a fresh line of never bitten fang bangers, now that was a good week.

"The meeting with the elves is at midnight, I think we should take six Britlingens and they should be cloaked from the beginning, and I think our whole group should go. Her witches can project a moving ward around them. We see what he has to say, and if it goes badly then at least we had enough fore thought to dip our swords and knives in clove oil." Clove oil fucking stinks, even to a human it can be putrid, this reminds me of just one more reason before I met Sookie that I never liked any elves. I mean come on, vampire weakness silver and sunlight, with elves holly and cloves. At least ours doesn't smell until after it is touching us. Sighing he gets up and places his hand on my shoulder looking me in the eyes.

"I know what you worry about Eric, but you have nothing to fear. Like everything else in this life you will excel at fatherhood. Plus, Pam has already gotten you some books so you can read up on the matter. Now child I must bid you good rest, there are still something's I need to have done before dawn." He didn't say anything about how he would be with the child.

"What about you? What are you going to do the first time the child's bodily fluids find their way on to you?" he laughed and shook his head.

"I am very adept at cleaning up a child's shit, if you recall I did it for the first three hundred years of your unlife." I tried to look offended but a grin made its way on my face. I felt Sookie stir in the bond and bid my maker good rest and went to join my lover. When I walked in the room the sight in front of me was beautiful. She was lying in the bed naked with the covers thrown off of her and her hand was rubbing her tummy and she was talking to the babe.

"There are things in this life that will cause you to be sad; there are unfortunately a lot of those things. You just always have to remember that your mom and dad love you no matter what you do or don't do for everyone else. They've got your future all mapped out for you, but I don't think they get it. Only you will choose what your future holds, I'll be sure to remind them every chance I get, so will your father. That brings up another subject; your father tends to run on the protective side. There are things he won't budge an inch on, when you feel like he is an over bearing pain in the ass, just remember he loves you and the only reason he does the things he does is to keep us safe. He has lived a long life where the possibility of you was taken from him, and now that you're here, well just cut him some slack." She was lost in her conversation and she didn't even realize I was by the door and she started humming, thankfully her hum was nowhere near her singing voice or our child could go deaf. I just stood there for a while listening, her hums quieted and she fell back into slumber. I came fully into the room and went to the bed and covered her up. I just sat there looking at her until I felt the pull of the sun, then I crawled into bed and brought her to my side, my hand resting on her tummy.

Sunset the next night…

Rising has become a new experience every night since the bond has been formed. I find myself lying there for a few minutes just taking her in. With her it is never just one emotion, she makes up a tidal wave of hundreds, sometimes I pluck at one like lust or desire but I knew this night was not one she would appreciate my influence. I needed to get up any way; we had much to do tonight. I opened my eyes to Sookie jumping on the end of the bed on her knees. As always no matter what was going on she had a light behind her eyes that would melt a polar ice cap.

"I was wondering when you would decide to join us." She was bouncing up and down on her knees; she was in a good mood in spite of what needed to be done tonight.

"Well, let me get up then so we can start our fun filled night." I got up off the bed and bent over to pull on my pants when I felt her sink her teeth into my ass. I jumped and spun around to her running out the door laughing.

"I told you the next one would be a bite. Come on, we gotta go. Pythia is rattling on in my head." I got dressed and went into the living room of our suite. Pam had just walked in holding garment bags; she threw one at me and another at Godric.

"Go get ready in Godric's room; this is now a testosterone free zone." Sookie nudging me out of the room was the last thing I expected as soon as I woke, but that is how I found myself half dressed in the hallway with my maker.

"What the hell just happened?" he laughed.

"I thought I told you we were outnumbered? Apparently the estrogen fest would like to get ready without us. Come let us go and leave them to It." he sighed and we went to his room to get ready to see Pythia and the humans she wanted to introduce Sookie to. We were about to go back to my room when Sookie called and said they would meet us in Pythia's chambers. She told me Pam said she should make an entrance, and when Pam makes an entrance you never know what you're going to get; so we went to Pythia's chambers and we were ushered in not even a moment later. She was seated on a backless marble and padded throne, one was sitting next to her, she had her pillows on the floor for her maidens but around the other chair were four padded stools. She saw me looking at them and huffed.

"That girl, I have been going back and forth with her since last night about her maidens. I guess it is the vampire in me that see's nothing wrong with having mine sit on the floor, for the god's sakes, they have pillows, they are not uncomfortable. But when I tell her this she goes on and on about how no one in this world should be made to sit at our feet like dogs; funny she does not see hers as pets, although I guess since she doesn't drink from them it is different. Viking, once she enters and sits you will be stationed behind her to her left and Godric to her right. This is the way you will be presented in the hall as well…" she stopped for a moment and her lips spread out into a huge smile.

"Oh Viking, do try and contain yourself when you see her." I felt her coming closer so I moved behind her throne and waited. When the doors opened I was blown away, first by Pam and Adele. They were both dressed in white sheer gowns with gold and red lace flowers and vines that wrapped around their waists and traveling up to the bodice around the loop that was around their necks to hold the dress in place. They took their positions and in walked Sookie, I was floored. Her hair was pulled up and she had golden head jewelry with a ruby that hung in the middle of her forehead. Her eyes were shaded with red eye shadow, her dress was like one strip of cloth; it was wrapped around her waist and then the part to cover her breasts was laying over her shoulder, the lace on hers was gold and white against a red back drop. Amelia was wearing the same dress as the others but Lala, he was wearing what was known in the eighties as a tube top, except it was made out of the same materials as the dresses, he had white sparkling pants on with gold sandals. All of them were wearing the same makeup. I went and took her hand leading her to her throne like seat and stood behind her while the others took their seats. If the view from the front was dick hardening then the view from the back could be described as orgasmic. Her full back was bare except for the fabric draped over her shoulder. I had to stop myself from running my fingers down her spine. It looked and smelled like she used oils on her skin, rose oils, god's how I could take her right here and now, me laid on her throne and her riding me into oblivion, fuck me running, I needed to get my head in the game. She laid her hand on her shoulder palm up one finger beckoning me forward, I stepped up to her and she looked back and took my hand and laid it on her shoulder, it wasn't going to help me not throw her down and take her but as my skin touched hers I felt a peace wash over her. The side door opened and two vampires came in carrying chairs, they lined them up in front of Sookie and Pythia and where gone as quickly as they came. A knock sounded on the other side of the door's Sookie just entered from and she became panicked, it wasn't until they were allowed in that I understood what had made her freak out, walking in with the secret service was the president of the United States. He stopped suddenly and Sookie burst out laughing.

"Mr. President, I assure you this is just as shocking for me as it is for you." She rose from her place and so did her maidens but she bid them to sit down with a wave of her hand. It may have worked on them but it did not on me I followed behind her. When she was ten feet from him I felt a surge of power through the bond and one of the secret service men spoke.

"I can't move." Sookie kept moving forward as she was speaking directly to the president.

"And I apologize for that Mr. Stalkine, but even if Newlin is locked up, Members of his organization are still threats to my people. Mr. President, I know you do so unknowingly, but you have brought a member into a supernatural celebration. I will of course over look this as you are not a telepath like myself." She looked at another member of the service and addressed him.

"Mr. Collins, if you would please get into Mr. Stalkine's back left pocket, in there you will find a fellowship of the sun card, in his front right pocket you will find what they refer to as an honesty ring." Collins looked at her and I almost laughed at him.

"Can I move?" she let out a little giggle.

"Of course, the only one held in place was Mr. Stalkine." Collins looked at the president and got a stiff nod. He went through the pockets Sookie directed him to and she pulled out everything she said he would, for the first time the president spoke.

"Collins, get him out of my sight, make sure he is held for questioning…" he turned back to Sookie.

"Please except my apologies Miss…" I wanted to growl, I wanted to tell him not to address her in the manner in which he did but I didn't.

"I am the Living Pythoness, but that's for public audiences. You may call me Sookie, or Miss Stackhouse if that's preferable Mr. President and I do believe you've already met her grace Pythia. " He smiled at her and she pointed to me

"This is my bonded life mate Eric Northman, His maker Godric, these are my handmaidens, Adele my mother, Pam, Eric's child, Amelia and Lafayette who are both dear friends of mine and witches. I understand you have witch in your family tree."

"Well, if you would please call me Barack, or if you please Mr. Obama. And yes I have met her grace, and yes there does seem to be witch on my mother's side." She nodded then turned around and headed back to her seat.

"We have much to discuss Mr. Obama, if you would please take a seat we can get the business out of the way so we can get to the celebration, I understand we have a wedding to get to, it seems two female vampires have decided to tie the knot." She sat down and so did he, it seemed to peak his interest.

"I did not know where you stood on that particular issue; it would seem you are for same sex marriages?" Sookie snorted.

"Being around for hundreds and thousands of years in some cases, supernatural beings do not hold the same views on that issue. As long as both parties are consenting adults why should we care what they do as far as matrimonial issues are concerned? There are bigger issues we have to deal with then who gets married to who and why. They follow our laws, and let me tell you, our laws are stricter than yours, were it counts anyway." She gave him a pointed look to his credit he didn't shy away from her gaze.

"Yes I imagine having the powers the supernatural exhibit it would take a firm hand to govern them. I do understand we are behind in equal rights for all of our citizens…" Sookie laughed, I was actually enjoying myself.

"I find it curious that supernatural beings got rights before humans, since it is you who governs them and we govern ours, how is it because of one hate group we get rights but those of the same gender as a sexual persuasion have been dealing with hate groups just as bad if not worse than Newlin, and nothing has been done for their plight. Hate is hate don't you agree? " He looked a little dumb founded and I saw Lala grinning, oh I get it now. Sookie spoke again since it didn't seem like he was able.

"Of course this is something I think you are making strides to correct and by no means am I saying fault lies with you, it's just something I think we could make progress on together as well as how war veterans are being treated, I have to say I have a very dear friend and he came back from the war all screwed up and nothing was being done to help him, well that was until my bonded assisted him. Now, after the celebration we do have a few trials I would like you to witness, that is if Pythia has no objections?" Pythia laughed

"Well, it seems you have it under control Sookie, but I must tell you Mr. President, our laws and punishments may seem extreme for your sensibilities. I would just ask that you prepare yourself, our race may be beautiful but we are also brutal." She raised a brow at him and then he found his voice.

"Of course, I would love to attend. I can't wait to see a wedding vampire style; I have heard they are a sight to behold. As for the other issues this country has I would be glad to get any advice either of you have for me. In the coming days we are going to be uniting our races, while the idea of the supernatural world being governed by my body of government is a lovely concept, I know this cannot be done. Since the two of you seem to be the leaders of the supernatural world I would suggest we be in direct contact, I want a partnership. To be frank, your people have extraordinary abilities that would serve in protecting America from its adversaries…" Sookie cut him off.

"While I understand the need to keep America safe sir, we will never agree to whore our people out to the government. Things that need to be seen to here on our soil, you of course have our full cooperation but anything other than that we cannot and will not agree to for reasons you surely understand. Do not forget I can read your mind and although we want to help, unless it happens on and the culprits can be found on American soil, we will not get involved." He ran his hand over his face then looked at her with pleading eyes.

"So, missing children terrorist attacks things of that nature?" Sookie smiled.

"Anything that doesn't take our people off American soil is open for discussion." He looked relieved and nodded his head. Sookie sighed.

"It's not that we don't want to help out, it's just that our kind is not receiving the most warm welcome from the parts of the world you would like us to go to. I need to guarantee my people's safety and I just can't do that from half a world away. I am truly sorry." He smiled a little smile.

"I know how that feels and I wish I didn't have to do it myself…" Sookie interrupted him again after I felt the extra consciousness that signaled Pythia had made contact, one of these nights I would love to be in on one of those silent conversations.

"Now just because we will not make the supernatural of this country be in your service out of America, does not mean that if those who do not reside here are willing to help they cannot. But know this sir, if one of my people comes to me or I hear even a mouse fart of a whisper that you or your military has forced cooperation from even one of them, let me tell you sir, I will rain destruction down on you and yours of the likes this world has never seen." He shook his head.

"I have no doubt what you would do. May I ask if it's not too personal, what happened to your eyes?" Sookie looked around.

"Ok, what I am going to say cannot leave this room." Once she got their words they wouldn't tell a soul she continued.

"I come from three different beings. I am human and two other races that have not become public yet the Fae and elf. Each being gets their magic from a spark, it just so happens that I got both, there is a time when we come into our powers called a quickening, both my sparks merged into one and when that happened there was an energy surge, the power had to be released, so the pent up power was released from my eyes and mouth, it clouded my eyes so I could see. It sounds weird I know, but I can see better now than i ever could before with my eyes and mind. Let me put it this way, it's like a really messed up rite of passage." I squeezed her shoulder ever so slightly, we needed to get going to the wedding, and this meeting had already gone over our allotted time. She turned her head to me and sighed and put her hand on mine.

"It seems our time for discussion has come to an end. They insist on making a public display of me and I have to go along with it." She laughed and he laughed with her. Pam piped up then.

"Who had me go through a million stores last night so we could all match? If you want to talk about display, talk about that." Sookie rolled her eyes.

"You're the one who took it as a challenge Hooka, Sookie said she hoped, not that you had to run out and make sure it did." I laughed at Pam's face when he called her a Hooka. The secret service escorted the president out and after he left everyone stood and flowed out the doors. We waited in the hallway while Pythia and the other council members went in. Sookie was holding my hand squeezing it.

"When we get in there and you stand behind me, put your hand on my shoulder thumb on my back, if I start to screw things up rub your thumb on my back please." I kiss her perfect lips and whisper

"Just remember to breath and you'll be fine. Talk to Pythia in the way you do if you get stuck. Remember, you are a Pythoness, you have absolute power, don't be afraid to wield it if you need to prove a point. There are fifteen Britlingens around the room, plus you have all of us Try to relax, you being stressed out, is not good for the baby. Like you told her or him last night, this is me being an over bearing ass, try to forgive me." And just like that her eyes softened and she had unshed tears in her eyes. I laughed and shook my head.

"I don't think I will ever understand you my love, I try and make you laugh and you cry instead, what am I going to do with you woman?" she pulled a tissue out of god's know where and dabbed her eyes and nose.

"This is nothing but hormones Viking, I'll get better… No, I can't lie to you, this will probably get worse but if it does it's your fault too you know." I snorted, hormones my ass, but I'd let her get away with it this time and probably any other time she tries to use it in the future. She leaned in.

"Be careful Viking, wouldn't want another bite." My mission was accomplished she was feisty Sookie again, no weepy Sookie in sight, thank the fucking god's. The doors opened and we heard Pythia calling out to the crowd.

"It is an honor to introduce you to the Living Pythoness, Her Grace Sookie Stackhouse." Godric and I entered first and we took our places behind her throne again, and then came the rest of them. When they saw Sookie's profile the usual stir in the crowd commenced, but when she turned to face them head on; even though vampires didn't need to breath they gasped. Pythia spoke again.

"Now that you have borne witness to Her Grace Sookie, her word is my word, her laws are my laws. If you have a problem with this then feel free to take it up with the living pythoness, I am sure any of you who try will meet your final deaths cause if the Viking doesn't kill you she will. Now, I think we have a pledging to get on with, May the Queens of California and Colorado make their way forward please." When they came forward Pythia looked at Sookie and they both rose at the same time and made their way to stand before the queens. Pythia picked up the sacred knife and held it above her head.

"Is this pledge formed for monetary gain, or is it for love?" everyone in attendance held their breath, but Colorado spoke up first.

"I love her, your graces. I wish for these hundred years to be the best of my unlife." California had a red tear run down her cheek as she answered for herself.

"Yes, your graces. I love her with everything in me." Pythia bid the lawyers to approach and after some more negotiations she had them both sign and then the ceremony took place. Sookie held the chalice while Pythia cut their wrists. Once the blood was in the chalice Pythia was brought a red strip of cloth, this she used to bind their wrist together as this was a pledge of love they would be bound to each other by that cloth for the rest of the night, then the contract would make sure they stayed together for the next one hundred years. I have to admit I was expecting something more in decoration for the Queen of California, she can be quite spoiled, but maybe Colorado has evened her out, one could only hope. Pythia and Sookie retook their seats and the trials began. Everything was pretty much mundane shit until a vampire named mickey came to the front, I knew this was going to be a shit storm of epic proportions because he was dragging a human girl to the front by her hair and I could feel Sookie's rage building and even though I knew that Pythia was conferring with her it didn't seem to help. I smoothed my thumb over the back of her shoulder to try and get her to calm the fuck down just like she told me to but even that didn't help. She must have read something horrible in the girls mind because as soon as Mickey let go of the girl's hair and started to speak Sookie's hand slapped down on the marble of her seat and Mickey was slammed face first on the floor. Sookie's voice was warm as she addressed the human girl.

"Tara Do you now or have you ever wanted to belong to this vampire?" the girl looked at her through big brown eyes and shook her head no. Sookie picked up mickey again and slammed him down harder than the first time.

"You will release your thrall now vampire!" Mickey gurgled out.

"You may speak." thus Earning him another slam.

"I said release your thrall, I did not tell you to give her permission." Mickey hissed at her.

"She is my pet! You do not have any right…" a silver stake came out of nowhere when Sookie thrust her hand at him and impaled his foot to the wooded floor.

"Do not test me Vampire, unlike the others I can hold you here until dawn and burn you inch by fucking inch. Now, I said release her!" everyone in a five mile radius knew when the thrall had been lifted, because the girl started screaming. Sookie was getting aggravated by Tara's screams so she silenced her by yelling her name so powerfully the hotel shook.

"Stop all that screaming now girl, I know what he has done to you and I also know that the only reason you got mixed up with vampires was for the money." She looked into the crowd.

"Franklin Mott, come forth." A tall lanky vampire came forward and bowed. Sookie started in on her questioning.

"So, you gave this girl to mickey?" he didn't meet her eyes.

"Yes your grace." She squeezed my hand again, this is why she thought she could never be with me when we first met, and it was because of vampires like this, I groaned internally.

"You gave her your blood on one occasion, is that correct?" he looked up to her eyes now and looked confused as he answered.

"Yes I did your grace." Her anger wasn't getting any better and I had feeling Mott was going to be meeting a stake soon as well, I just didn't know if she would put it through his heart or not.

"So let me get this straight, you were with her and everything was fine until you gave her your blood and you realized all she wanted was your money. Then instead of glamouring her to go away and never be around vampire's again, you thought you would delve out your own punishment by giving her to that piece of shit on the floor?" now he looked pensive, he couldn't lie to a pythoness, but he knew the truth would have consequences, he wasn't a coward though so he told the truth.

"I thought if she could see firsthand what some of us are like she would either come back to me with real feelings, or he would kill her. Either way she wasn't my issue anymore, your grace." Sookie laughed, and I knew that laugh well, Mott was so seriously fucked.

"You punished her because you chose wrong? Godric, please take the girl and glamour all the memories of these two from her mind, and make her give vampires a wide berth from now on." Godric didn't say anything he just followed orders. Sookie turned her attention back on Mott, she raised her hand and I saw her light start to glow.

"Franklin Mott, your sentence is the removal of your legs. Hopefully this will teach you how sacred the blood is. It is not to be used as a biological lie detector. It is to be given with care and love, not to prove a point. You set not only yourself up for this but you brought in another vampire. Not to mention the rape and torture you subjected this girl to, just because you didn't like the answer you got. Here's an idea, if you don't think you're going to like the answer, then don't ask the fucking question." Her light shot out to his legs and they were ash as the rest of his body remained the same and he howled in pain. She looked at a still face down on the floor mickey and flipped him over onto his back.

"For you Mickey, Her grace Pythia and I have deliberated. Where she would see you put through the same things the girl was put through, I have a more permanent option in mind. So, for taking a human against her will, when there are more than enough fangbangers willing to feed and fuck you; I sentence you to the true death." She removed the stake from his foot and it plunged into his heart. A scream came from within the crowd as soon as the stake pierced his heart and his maker Salome came kneeling by the puddle that was once her child.

"I take it you are his maker?" Salome hissed at her then retracted her fangs remembering here she was at.

"Since you seem to have no mind what so ever when it comes to making a worthy vampire, I forbid you from making a child for the next three hundred years, by then maybe you'll have learned something." Salome forgot herself.

"You killed him without provocation; you didn't even hear his case before you…" Salome was suspended midair.

"Do you really think I would not read the list of cases the night before? He came here to get permission to turn her. And judging by what an outstanding fuckup you did making him there was no way in hell we would allow that. But if you're that broken up about it, I could always send you to join him." Salome shook her head furiously. Sookie sighed because Mott was still screaming. She lowered her and stared at the both of them for a minute.

"Salome, no children for three hundred years now get out of my sight before I change my mind. Mott, you will feed on only true blood until your limbs have grown back, when they do you will come before me again and we will see what your outlook on the blood is. Get him a blood then get him out of my sight." The cases went on like that for a more light shows though, I guess everyone understood not to piss her off now, Godric came back and reported his mission complete. It was nearing the time for us to meet with the elves. Sookie stood.

"For those humans in attendance remember to enter into our world with caution, as you can see it is as terrifying as it is beautiful. I bid you good day. I have another meeting I need to get to now. Merry meet, merry part and merry meet again." We did not talk as we made our way out and to the meeting place. She was full of emotions and I knew she needed time to sort them out after what she had seen in that girl's head I was surprised she was still allowing me to touch her. We arrived in the designated field one minute till midnight. Britlingens cloaked and swords dipped in clove. I don't know what I was expecting when the Elves showed up, but I can tell you it wasn't what happened. As soon as the Elvin prince stepped through the portal and in front of Sookie he sliced into his hand as more elves piled through he went to his knees.

"Blood of Thayne I beg forgiveness." Pam and Adele Spoke at the same time.

"Father? Is that you?"

"Never a dull moment."

A/N: well I know it is late but it's longer so I thought you might cut me some slack : ) I hope I didn't offend anyone politically I did not intend to do that. Any way I hope you liked it. Much writer love! Review if you can! : 0


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: I am so glad you liked the last chapter! TY for all of your reviews, here is the meeting with the elves, and to those of you who are confused, Pam and Adele are not sisters. It is Adele asking if it is her father and it is pam saying never a dull moment, they just spoke at the same time. 9/20 is my birthday! So I don't think you'll get an update tomorrow sorry. Warning: ANGST AHEAD! : ) Remember, arms and legs inside the ride at all times

Previously:

"Blood of Thayne I beg forgiveness." Pam and Adele Spoke at the same time.

"Father? Is that you?" Adele

"Never a dull moment." Pam

Chapter 25:

EPOV:

The elf didn't even look at Adele and even I could see that it pained her, and if I could see it Sookie could hear it and I knew no good could come of this. Just as I suspected Sookie snapped.

"I think your daughter just asked you a question." The elf narrowed his eyes at Adele.

"She disgraced us when she laid with the fairy…" as soon as he said it my mind was taken back to a song Carole king had sang, because I literally felt the earth move under my feet and I swore any second the sky would come tumbling down. I laughed internally and shook my head. I blame this on Pam; she was obsessed with the seventies. For a year whenever I would walk into our living room she would play Carly Simon's you're so vain; it was funny at first, but after the two hundred times it got old.

"You should just take your ass back to your realm; I have no interest in hearing anything you have to say. You beg for my forgiveness and then toss insults at my mother? Really elf, I think you have lost your ever loving mind. When you find it give me a call." She grabbed my hand and we started to walk away.

"I ask for your forgiveness for past crimes committed against the Pythoness line, I do not have to claim her as my kin, you are being unreasonable!" he crossed a line and now it was my turn to play. I let go of Sookie's hand and grabbed him by the throat and brought his face inches from my own.

"A Pythoness's will is beyond contestation Elf, not to mention the disrespect you have shown my mate, I could kill you now and your little soldiers could do nothing to me for it! Are you really this stupid? I think my mate is right you have lost your mind." I kept Squeezing and brought my other hand to his chest and began to dig into his chest. I was an inch from his heart when I heard Adele scream.

"Viking please! Please don't kill him!" he was saved, not by Adele screams but by Sookie's hand on my wrist. I hissed in his face once more before I threw him to the ground. Sookie stood over him with her hands on her hips.

"Even now the one who you say disgraced you begs for your life." She looked to the other elves.

"Know this, the only reason he has not met his end is because it would hurt one of my mother as well as my handmaiden, not to mention had she not done as she did I would not be here and you would never have had the chance to beg forgiveness. I should end one of you so this is not considered a weakness. Hmmm… who should it be? I think I will end you the way I did his messenger, I ripped his heart out and let him watch his death." they all dropped down to their knees, not wanting to be the one chosen for death thanks to their dumb ass leader. He scrambled to his knees.

"I apologize your grace." He looked at Adele.

"I am sorry my daughter, it will not happen again." Adele had a tear running down her face as she nodded. Pam was still pissed; she had grown attached to Adele.

"You better make sure it doesn't Elf, or I will end you no matter what Adele has to say about it." I felt pride from Sookie for Pam, times like these remind me why I made her.

"So, now that, that is out of the way, why did you send someone to kidnap me?" She still had her hands on her hips with her head cocked to the side. He didn't stand as he had not been released from his submissive stance.

"I did not know you were tied to any race, I was informed the Fae had come for you and you evaded them. I wanted to bring you home to keep you safe from Niall, his arrogance knows no bounds. When Kyle did not report back I had scouts looking for him. But it was not necessary; he appeared to his sister before going to the Summerland's, when I knew you had the power to protect yourself and that you had indeed survived the quickening I sent no others, I waited for your or someone on your behalf to contact me." Sookie was agitated but I had no idea why, well other than this already fucked up situation.

"You knew I had my power and that I had survived before you sent him, do you forget I can read your mind? You sent him knowing it would be his end, why?" and then I saw a Fae light flash and Brigant himself appeared with ten Fae guards and Claudine at his side in chains. I pulled my sword ready for battle and I felt a tidal wave of energy pour through my bond with Sookie, Pam was losing herself to the scent of the Fae, and then suddenly she was in control again. Our Britlingens in hiding came out ready, but even with the flow of energy o felt from her Sookie was not worried or fearful. I really wish she could talk to me like she does Pythia that would make this a whole hell of a lot easier. Niall threw Claudine at Sookie's feet.

"I bring you an offering Pythoness." He bowed. Sookie bent over and unchained the Fae; we really needed open lines of communication, I do not like being kept in the dark. She smoothed out the Fae's hair.

"Do not worry; I see the lies they try to pedal as truth. Rise cousin, take your place at my side and you will know their treachery no longer." She sensed my aggravation and explained what the hell was going on.

"Niall has been a very bad boy." She looked at him.

"Stop trying to shield your mind Fairy, it will not work. I see all that you have done." Light tried to surround him but it was extinguished before it could have any effect and he looked scared, I had never seen this look on his face before and I found I enjoyed it immensely.

"I don't think so Niall, to imprison your wife under false pretenses is one thing, but to hold her daughter and Claudine's mother with threat of death should they not do as you say is another." Fuck me running. It still didn't explain why the hell he showed up here in the first place.

"Kill me and you go to war with the Fae!" Sookie laughed.

"You think? No, I'm sorry Niall, your people hate you only your royal guard will stand and die by you. If I was to kill you they would dance a jig on your dust, you're a fool." I heard the elves draw their swords. My bloodlust was becoming too much for me to contain, I needed to kill something and I needed to do it now!

"I will never be a breeder to either of your kind; you will never possess the Pythoness line!" Sookie grabbed Claudine's hand and that's when all hell broke loose. A trap, they both wanted my mate, the child of my seed would be killed and they would try to impregnate her with their own seeds, I saw it in my mind, a possible outcome, her being raped and tortured by both the elves and the Fae, I felt the pain they would inflict and I could stand still no longer. I went for Niall taking out three of his guards first off, more lights and more guards appeared, Sookie had gone to her knees with her hands in the soil again and so had Adele, Pam had taken out two elves and was working on a third, Godric, Ferrell and the Britlingens were fighting off more elves that were pouring out of the portal, Claudine was ripping out hearts and stepping on them screaming. A knife came out of nowhere and was going to stab right through my chest but as soon as it came close it was deflected by an invisible shield. I looked to the witches and Lala winked, mobile fucking wards; it felt good being on the inside of them this time. I looked to Sookie and what I saw almost made me falter while slicing through another Fae. Glowing is not an accurate word to describe what I saw, what looked to be a green flame was pouring out of her and into the earth. Ground trembling, wolves howling Cats snarling, we were joined by shifters and Weres, and animals that were just plain animals as well, all of them ripping and tearing into the Fae and Elves. Chasms opened in the ground and swallowed fifty Elves that had come from the portal not even a minute ago. Roots began flinging the Fae that were around Niall out of the way making a path for me. She was decimating armies, with nothing but her magick. I heard a cackling that I recognized instantly, Pythia! More Vampires joined the ranks, hundreds of them. I heard Sookie shout at the witches.

"Ward the Vampires! The scent will overpower them, do it now!" Claudine went to the witches and grabbed their hands.

"Syphon my energy, I am a warder, that is my strongest power." Out of the corner of my eye I saw an elf behind Adele, she was focusing on funneling her power into the earth and she did not see him, I couldn't get to her in time, oh gods! Sookie screamed.

"NO!" and Adele moved, but not enough, the knife ran through her back and out the front of her chest. Why wasn't she warded! I looked to the witches and they looked beyond shocked. As soon as Sookie saw this it was like a bomb exploded. Roots sprung from the ground everywhere impaling and winding around our enemies, the Elf with the knife got to take two steps back before a root pierced his skull and propelled him upward and coiled around him like a giant snake.

"ENOUGH!" Sookie screamed and the power in her voice made everyone halt, I felt a tingling all over my body. I couldn't move, from the looks of it no one could. Sparks came from the portal to Luna; no more elves were being allowed to cross. Sookie raced to Adele's side and pulled out the knife, I knew it before she did, Adele's heart faltered.

"Momma, Please, Please don't go, Please momma!" but it was too late and as she sat there with Adele's dead body in her arms, I felt something I have never felt from her before, no matter how angry she got she had never truly hated anything until this moment. She caught my eyes. This was new, for the first time since I met her I actually feared her, her eyes were black as midnight, it was a good thing all of ours were warded because her next actions could have killed us all. She spoke with a commanding feral voice.

"Everything burns!" Fire washed through the field and everything did burn, the screams of the Elves and Fae that were being held in place as they burned rang through the night, that however was not what I was focusing on, Sookie had one hand on Adele's chest and the other deep in the ground.

"You will give her back or I will rip through this world and leave nothing but cinders in my wake!" a vine from a nearby tree came through the flames unscathed and caressed her face. The blackness of her eyes cleared and she sobbed.

"Please, Please give her back to me." Everyone was watching the scene play out before them as she continued pleading. More vines came from the forest and began to wrap themselves around Adele's body and they were pulsating with power. The fires died out and new life began to spring from the soil, flowers and little saplings, bud's appeared on the vines and bloomed as they continued to wrap Adele, Sookie's green flames of power grew brighter, two minutes I stood there wanting to get to her side, it was the longest two minutes of my unlife, and then I heard it, four heart beats, Sookie's, Adele's and my two children's beating out the same rythm.

Thump, thump…Thump, thump.

A/N: Come on, y'all really didn't think I would kill poor Adele did you? Lmao! Ok this might be the last update for today, but I think I could get another one in, no promises though. As I said before there will be none tomorrow as it is my birthday and let's just say football and the end of season 4 of true blood will have nothing on the hangover I will no doubt have this time! As always much writer love to all my readers! Almost 500 reviews! Freaking awesome! Well I will leave it at that then and post this so I can hopefully get y'all another!


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Ok, here you go, another one for the day, I hope you guys like it and TY for all the happy b-day's I got! Things may get a little weird here for a while, as always if you have questions I would be happy to answer as I know I confuse myself sometimes. Lmao. Arms and legs inside the ride at all times please, no cells or change in your pockets! : P

Previously:

Thump, thump…Thump, thump.

Chapter 26:

EPOV:

The vines retreated and laying there where an older woman once was, was now a very young looking Adele. I felt such joy through the bond and I was getting pissed because I was still being held in place. We really needed to talk about this, I mean I get she is all powerful Pythoness, but I don't like my fucking control being taken away. She noticed my anger and I felt the weight of her power lift from my body, but everyone else was still being held, and that's when I noticed Niall and the Elf prince were not dead, they didn't burn. What the fuck was she playing at now? I went to her and Adele's side. Sookie was clinging to her and Adele's eyes were wide as she looked at her hand. But even more surprising than Adele's transformation, when Adele pulled back Sookie looked a lot more pregnant than she did before. Adele noticed before Sookie did because Sookie was too busy looking her over making sure she was ok. Adele's eyes got wider if that was even possible at this point. I placed my hand on her two hour ago flat stomach, and that's when Sookie noticed.

"Oh. My. GOD'S." she screeched and tried to jump up but with her stomach as big as it was she kind of wobbled and I had to catch her. Pythia's laugh could be heard for miles.

"Well, now you've done it! Say, care to let us loose?" right after she said it I noticed our group could move but Niall and the elf prince were still bound and the roots had not stopped digging into them. Pythia made her way over to us and laid her hand on Sookie's tummy and smiled Sookie was panicking and so was I. Pam and the witches came over while everyone else was going to deal with the bodies of the elves', unlike the Fae they did not turn to glittery dust, and with as many as there were the cleanup could last for days, Sookie called out to them.

"Leave the bodies where they lie, the earth with take them as payment." Payment? I looked at her confusion seemed to be the norm around her.

"I damaged the earth, their bodies will heal her and provide nourishment for her young." More fucking confusion as she talked of the earth as if it…

"I'll explain later Eric, we have enough to deal with right now don't you think?" she said pointing to her belly, I agreed. Just like with the messenger the roots drug the bodies of the elves underground as they retreated. If only getting rid of bodies had been this easy before. I shook my head and got back on track; Adele stood and placed her hand back on Sookie's belly.

"You called upon the earth to give life, while you were healing me you had one hundred percent undiluted life coursing through your body." Ok, vampire really needs a better fucking explanation, Pythia took over.

"Your body had a pure shot of life girl, everything that is needed for a being to thrive was coursing through you, and this seems to have accelerated the birthing processes." She said it like it was no big fucking deal. Good god's if she wasn't a pythoness I would rip her head off, well we do have two now, nope still can't that would leave too much pressure for Sookie. Pam took that moment to be an ass, of course.

"Figures, I just got done shopping and now you won't fit into any of it, So much trouble!" I felt hurt from Sookie and I wanted to snap Pam's neck. Sookie's chin trembled and I glared at Pam, someone had to think straight and it wasn't going to be Sookie, it seems the hormones were in full swing now.

"How far has she progressed?" Pythia tilted her head.

"You have about a month to make preparations." This was not the place to do this so I nodded. As long as she and the babes were ok I didn't care about much else.

"Ok, what are we going to do with the princes?" Sookie answered angrily.

"I'm going to fucking kill them." She started to walk over to them but I stopped her, at this point I didn't care she was a Pythoness, she was my mate and my children inside of her had just gone through something extreme on a couple of fronts, Niall and Cameron were just going to have to fucking die another night.

"Later, you and the babies need to get some rest…" Too late I realized she couldn't hear the heart beats, so of course she didn't know, nicely done Viking, I wanted to calm her and now I had opposite. I just can't think straight around her, no that's not true, it's like I have a compulsion to speak the truth, which would be the bond.

"Babies?" I looked at her and she was gnawing her bottom lip to death, I took her hand.

"Two, I hear two heart beats. Lover, let them see to the princes for tonight, then you have a whole day tomorrow to think of ways to kill them. I want to get you back to the hotel and call Ludwig; we need to know what's going on inside you." She looked at me for a minute apparently deep in thought. Amelia, do you think you could bind his magick?" Amelia went over and picked up the knife that was used on Adele and walked over to the Fairy and sliced his arm, from there she went over to her bag and pulled out a vial, now I had never appreciated a woman's purse before but I sure did now, it was like they kept their whole lives in them. She went back to him and collected his blood.

"With his blood I can do anything, I think I'll make his balls shrivel up and fall off first, since it seems they are too big for him." I laughed when the Fae's face went white. I think the witches are growing on me.

"What about the Elf?" Pam asked and Amelia tapped her chin thinking and Sookie answered for her.

"He can't get back to his realm anyway. Give me one minute and I can have the earth drain his power. I don't know how he made it to the throne; he's really not that powerful." Assassination and trickery most likely, I helped Sookie over to the elf and helped her down on her knees so she could put her hands back in the soil. The roots constricted around him and you could see the energy transferring from the elf to the earth and we all watched in awe as the elf aged before our eyes. When the roots let him go he fell to the ground and it didn't look like he even had enough energy to stand up.

"He will regain his energy by tomorrow night. Keep him somewhere he won't have any contact with the earth and it will last longer, no windows and thick concrete between him and the dirt." I helped her stand and I watched as she waddled over to Claudine.

"Call Brendan, tell him what has happened and he should be able to get to your mother." Claudine kissed her hand.

"Thank you Sookie, Mab is going to be so happy. I'll have her call so we can be present when he meets his end." Then the light came and took her back to the Fae realm. Sookie looked up at me and I could feel her weariness through the bond and I knew it was time to go. Our group with Pythia in tow went to the limo that brought her to the fray and headed to the hotel. Once we were driving I called Ludwig.

"I need you to come and see Sookie here in California." She huffed.

"What has happened to her now Viking? You're supposed to be protecting her Viking, not getting her into more trouble. I thought Pythonesses were supposed to be sacred to you people!" I growled at her.

"I pay you well for your services Ludwig, do not make me regret that fact." I hung up, fucking holier than thou doctor. Sookie was rubbing her tummy and humming again, when our bond filled with shock, she grabbed my hand placed it under hers. Her stomach moved…No, the babies were moving, I felt feet, I grabbed Pam's and Godric's hands and repeated the process, and I was in awe. I pulled Sookie on my lap which was no easy feat because I had to work around the babes. I kissed her temple and the babes kicked again and Pam's hand shot away from her stomach so fast you would have thought it was silver, but Godric's reaction was the complete opposite. He leaned in and put his ear to her stomach, had it been anyone else I would have killed them, but when he started to speak I heard a range of emotions in his voice.

"Hello in there, I am Godric. And when you come into the world you will call me Papa Ric, no harm will befall you as long as I walk the earth." Then it happened again, I got a glimpse of the children with Godric, walking in the sun.

A/N: well this is the last update until Wednesday, hopefully. But it might be Thursday depending on hangover. Ty for the Reviews! Until then.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Sorry guys, went out of town for my birthday, it was a surprise. Just got back in last night so I am back to writing, apparently I have brain cells left! Lmao, arms and legs inside at all times

Previously:

"Hello in there, I am Godric. And when you come into the world you will call me Papa Ric, no harm will befall you as long as I walk the earth." Then it happened again, I got a glimpse of the children with Godric, walking in the sun.

Chapter 27:

EPOV:

I got but a glimpse of the vision; this was just like the time before when I saw them torturing her. Something was happening to me and I knew I needed to talk to Sookie, and it had to be done as soon as possible. What I just saw could be interpreted two ways, one I did not care for in the least; my maker could be meeting the sun when my children are born, but that seems highly unlikely with the emotions I feel coming from him, they are the total opposite of the gloom I had been feeling not long ago I was worried for him, now with this vision and the other interpretation being he could actually day walk, makes me undeniably happy but jealous at the same time. To think he could walk in the sun with my children made me jealous of my maker, something I never thought I would be when it comes to him. The car pulled up to the hotel and we piled out only to find a crowd of vampires, they saw the blood on Sookies clothes, the roundness of her belly and there was a mixture of shock and anger, when the car pulled up holding the Elf and he exited everyone backed away, never before had they seen an Elf in his condition, especially one of his station. Anger gave way to rage when the Fairy was pulled out of his perspective car, I could tell Sookie was holding everyone back. Pythia came to a standstill and addressed the masses.

"Tomorrow night your questions will be answered, please make way, her grace Sookie needs to rest and the prisoners need to be secured." All the vampires had feral smiles on their faces; they would love a chance to secure them, especially the Fae. Instead of heading to our room when we entered, Sookie followed the princes.

"They need me to make the wards stronger, after we do that I want to talk to you outside ok?" I followed after her because there was no way I would let her go by herself. Queen California fell into step, head bowed.

"Is there anything you require of me your grace?" Sookie stopped.

"Aren't you supposed to be on your honeymoon?" California smiled a little.

"Yes, your grace, but of course things here take precedent." Sookie shook her head.

"It is a love match yes?" Colorado came over then.

"Yes your grace it is." Sookie took one of each of their hands and placed them together with hers over the top. The honesty and feeling in her voice and the feelings I got from the bond as she spoke made me love her all the more.

"Love takes precedence over all; never forget that and your unlife will be whole. Go, I mean it now get, tomorrow night is the night for duties, now just take the rest of the night for you." They just nod their heads and take their leave. Sookie turned to a guard.

"I need two light tight cells; we also need as much holly and clove oil you can get. Iron shavings, two gallons of heavily diluted lemon juice. I'm going to need medical tubing and fishing line, also I need padded iron chains. Amelia, do you need anything else?"

"Just my bag from the room, you know me I keep anything and everything in there." I turned to Ferrell.

"See that the bag is brought down and everything her grace listed is as well, I expect it done in the next half hour." I dismissed him. And we continued to the cells, the only fight came from the Fairy, the elf was too drained to do anything. He was sprouting his usual nonsense; he was prince of the Fae, he was her grandfather, all the bullshit someone would do when they realized their time had run out. Now when they put the chains around him the iron pissed him off to no end. When she crisscrossed his arms over his chest and made sure he couldn't move anything but his fingers, what's even more brilliant is that she made him stand in the middle of the cell after she had sprinkled iron shavings all over everything, he couldn't sit or lay down anywhere without getting poisoned, he was only safe on his feet because the shoes he was wearing protected him from them. When they brought in the tubes and the other things she required the fun really began. She didn't open the gallons of lemonade instead she put holes in the lids and put the medical hose through it, then she hung the gallons from the ceiling with her fishing line while holding the tubes up so no liquid escaped. She then tied the ends of the tubes to the Fairies hands with his thumbs over the ends.

"Now Niall, if you move your thumbs the lemon juice is going to leak out and burn your hands, as it stands now in the hours till tomorrow night the juice will burn through your thumbs, remove them completely and the juice will mare that pretty face of yours." Amelia took charge from there.

"We need his blood in every corner of this room mixed in with some lemon zest. Lala, we need the Magenta pillar candle; the combination of red and violet will help to bring more energy into the ward, I also need some red sandalwood and ginger out of my bag, lets line the base boards." After getting him warded up nice and tight we moved on to the Elf, he still looked just as bad if not worse than before, she stuck him in the room that from the smell had been coated in holly and clove oil. The witches did their thing again and it was time for us all to part ways for the evening and Sookie lead me outside. She asked me to help her get down on her knees to the ground and bid me to follow. If I wasn't so intrigued by what she was trying to share with me then I would have laughed at her waddle and how she squatted to make it to her knees.

"Come on Viking, I want to show you something, well I want to see if you can feel it." I got down on my knees, my clothes still bloody from the earlier brawl as were hers, even in the aftermath; no especially in this state she looked more beautiful than ever. She took my hands in hers and placed them in the earth and took a deep breath.

"I want you to focus with everything you have in you on the bond." After a minute I dove into our bond, I let every emotion she was feeling wash over me, there was nothing different from when I rise every night and check it, she breathed deeply a few more times then I felt something new winding through our bond, not like when she speaks to Pythia, this was more powerful. I looked down and her hands were glowing over mine; her touch was cool as to where I had imagined it would be hot. Her giggle brought my eyes up to hers.

"You had it, come on and focus, this is serious." I intertwined my fingers with hers and I closed my eyes and dove into our bond again until I found the winding energy again.

"I can feel it, what is it exactly." She shushed me.

"Focus on that and listen, not with your ears with your mind and body." She breathed in and out and I felt the energy expand. Then it felt like the wind was rushing through me, my limbs tingled with the power, I didn't lose focus I opened every part of myself to this energy and I heard a faint humming sound and Sookie's voice.

"Remember what I was saying earlier? I said that I had damaged her and the bodies would heal her. Listen closer." I focused in on the hum again and it grew louder, then it was like a shrill wind howling through me and something that never happens to vampires happened to me, I got goose bumps. I looked at her wide eyed.

"What the hell was that?" she laughed at me.

"The earth called to you, she let you know she recognized you. I can feel that even when I am not touching the earth. Earlier when I said her, I really meant her, I'm going to tell you something else but you have to promise me you will not freak out." I searched her face and the bond and I knew this was serious.

"You have my word I won't freak out now, but I reserve the right to do so later if need be." She looked me dead in the eyes and took a deep breath.

"I can hear you sometimes, I mean like high stress times like back in the field tonight." It didn't bother me as much as I thought it would. It was a good thing but I was kind of disappointed that I couldn't hear her, or could I? I knew that I could get glimpses of her visions; I had twice now, I never questioned how or why I got them but maybe I should have given what she said next.

"I know it's not ideal, but you can hear me sometimes too, I mean I think you can anyway, in the field when you went for Niall right before that I tried to show you what I had seen, you saw that right? Then in the car with Godric?"

"Yes, I saw what they wanted to do to you and I lost control, but I didn't only see it, I felt it. Did you do that too? Can you feel your visions?" if she could it meant that she could be incapacitated by them and I didn't like that thought at all. She rested back on her heels and then sat on the ground with her hands still in the dirt on either side of her.

"I think I might when I have this all under control, I don't get complete visions right now. Pythia said she didn't either when she first started. There's a lot of stuff I am going to be able to do, there isn't a lot written about Thayne so we don't know all the powers she possessed and Pythia was turned so not all of her magic was able to come forth. Plus there is my human side to consider, we have no way to know how that will affect it in the long run. But we are getting of topic here, I heard you think how badly you wanted to be able to hear me so I tried to push something to you and it worked, so we will have to practice this alot more. I don't know what the snip of Godric in the sun means but I have a feeling it's not bad." Relief was the emotion that coursed through me now, I was more worried about that then I had let myself realize.

"So, she recognized me? How?" I said as I went from my knees and sat next to her putting my arm around her shoulders.

"You're her creation." She said with a little shrug so she wouldn't remove my arm.

"Her creation?" I asked with disbelief clear in my voice. Her creation if it was anyone besides Sookie I would have either laughed at them or tore them apart limb by limb.

"Ok, just think about it for a minute, not all humans vampires try and change make the transition, something happen in the three days your buried in the earth. I mean come on now, you rise from the earth will a new life and you think you're not her creations? The trees the flowers and plants human life, she was commanded to create; but you, you are the one thing she brought into existence without being told to do so."

"Ok, now say I believe what you're saying, how do you factor in our weaknesses? The sun, silver the drinking of blood to survive? Don't get me wrong, being a vampire is like nothing else, but with the way you're describing it, it sounds like we are her flawed creations." She shook her head then moved and laid her head in my lap and looked at me.

"Not at all, the powers she uses to bring life are not all her own, the god's give her a…I guess the best word would be an influx of their powers. You come from her powers alone, she made you in her image, blood and death; these are the things that she thrives on, they give her strength, the sun if too bright for too long withers her, burns her." This made sense if you over looked the silver, she heard me because she answered my inner thoughts.

"She took it upon herself to make a being without consulting the other god's for their approval, most gods just gave you her weaknesses, but Aries went a step further, the weapons of the gods are forged of silver, he thought it fitting and necessary that your race never has access to them. Take a weakness from a god and place it on any other being and the severity of that weakness becomes tenfold, this is why you literally go up in flames in the sun and why without blood you wither away and die the true death." I laughed.

"How do you know all of this?" I asked as I ran my fingers through her hair, trying to avoid the knotted masses of dried blood, she really needed to take a shower; again she heard me and laughed.

"I agree I need a shower very badly, so do you." She went to get up and found she couldn't by herself and I chuckled at her face as she attempted to again.

"Don't laugh, I was supposed to have months to get use to this, and it's your fault anyway." I laughed a full laugh at that.

"And just how is this my fault? I know I shouldn't say this but I have had sex with thousands of women and none of them have ever gotten pregnant, so my little living pythoness whose fault is this?" she rolled onto her knees and I took pity on her and stood up to help but she swatted my hand away and got up on her own huffing the whole way.

"Well I have had sex with three men and never have gotten pregnant, I am even on birth control, so my big Viking I think your super sperm are clearly at fault here." I rubbed her stomach.

"Super sperm, I like it. I bet Pam could market it, we could make a killing." She slapped my chest.

"I don't think so big boy, I and the only one who get the super sperm. We should go, Ludwig is getting impatient, and she wants to do an ultrasound to see the progress." She took my hand and intertwined our fingers.

"So, are you ready to see your children?" I picked her up and ran to Ludwig at vampire speeds, Sookie laughed.

"I take that as a yes." Sure enough as we entered the lobby Ludwig was pacing muttering to herself, when she saw us she stormed over.

"You know what my work load is like little girl, come on let's get this over with so I can get back to my night with no sleep in sight." We lead her to our room and as soon as we opened the door we were met by everyone in our little group. Evidently privacy was a thing of the past as far as this group was concerned. Ludwig went on issuing orders to all; sookie put a stop to it very fast though.

"I need to take a shower before we do all of this, so does Eric." I was looking forward to that shower but the way she looked at me let me know that wasn't going to happen and I pouted again. I felt Pam's amusement through our tie and I looked at her brow raised.

"I told you, once she started showing…" I didn't let her finish, I threw an ash tray at her just barely missing her head, even that didn't stop her though.

"Just think, you didn't even get to go through the nymphomaniac phase, poor, poor Viking." Sookie rolled her eyes and kissed me and whispered.

"Don't worry Viking, I haven't had my fill of you yet, I can't wait to get creative." She laughed at the look on my face and winked at me before waddling to the bathroom. I looked back at Pam.

"Just for that, I will be getting your shower all nasty. Oh, and go get Ludwig something to eat, in fact get all that consume human food something to eat as well. Actually, I command you to prepare the food yourself, and it better be good, wouldn't want the mother of my children eating something nasty would we?" she growled, Pam hates getting dirty and cooking for this many people will do that, not to mention having to wait on others well, others who are not me. I crossed my arms over my chest waiting for her to go and when she finally left the room on her way out she hissed at me. I didn't stay after she left; I wanted to get my shower done with so I could get back to sookie. I thought about what she had told me outside while I was showering and everything made sense. I wanted to know more though, like how the earth spoke to her and what else did she hear, and if she heard me did that mean she heard other vampires as well? I must have went over everything she said ten times before I got out of the shower, just as I was turning the water off I heard her voice in my head.

"You seriously think too much Viking." Then I got images from her of us, on the bed up against the wall, on the floor the dresser. Gods she was going to kill me. Her laughter rang through my mind so I thought to her.

"After everyone leave little girl you are mine." The wave of lust and desire I got from the bond made me want to go to her and take her right then and there but I reeled it in, as there was only one thing that was more important than both of us being sated, tonight I would see my children. The excitement that came from the both of us was over whelming and I raced to get dressed and to her side I went. When I came in Ludwig had her lying on the bed with her night gown (an ugly thing I swore to myself I would destroy so she could never where it again) raised up exposing her round belly about to put something on her. I went to her side and held her hand while the doctor put a wand thing on her stomach ad moved it around. I paid close attention to the screen and I saw movement and if it wasn't real to me before it surely was now. The doctor's next words made my heart swell and a protective instinct like no other click within me.

"Well, it looks as if there will be a lot of pink in your future. Congratulations Viking, you're going to want to keep your sword at the ready, twin girls."

A/N: Sorry this is so late, I have been working on it for days and I kept going back and rewriting it. I hope you like it. Next chapter there will be more action. The council with the help of the pythonesses will delve out sentencing, and in the chapter after ( hopefully) the earth is going to give a little something back. Much writer love!


End file.
